


Be My Queen

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Be My Queen [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Freedom, Love, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: In a world where King Runeard didn’t perish during the battle with the Northuldra and those left alive were enslaved, we see the kingdom of Arendelle run a little differently than we’re used to. This is the story of Elsa coming of age after the line of succession is altered and her future is made uncertain. She knows what it is that she doesn’t want of her future, but it isn’t until she gets close to one of the Northuldra that she now knows what she does want from her future. There’s just no easy way to get it.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Be My Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795957
Comments: 58
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the longest story I have ever written. Just to let you know, chapter lengths will vary from chapter to chapter. Please enjoy.

The view of his kingdom, his people, from the balcony left the King feeling uneasy. This unease was only slightly soothed by the warm, slender arms that wrapped their way around him. This unease was so familiar to him through his reign that he could barely decipher where he ended and it began. His father’s ruling before him was carried out with such cruel intent and malice that he didn’t know how to follow it. That was almost three years ago now. He could admit he was a coward and afraid of what change might mean to the respect he has earned from his people. Everything he does, he does for his wife and children. He and his wife stood looking out as the Arendellians went about their tasks; some of these tasks included the keeping and ordering of the Northuldra.

When he was a boy he’d accompanied his father to the Enchanted Forest, he thought it was going to be a day of celebration and a chance to create a working relationship with the Northuldra. The day ended in bloodshed and loss. His father then made a decision to try and prevent the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest from endangering the Arendellian population. That decision involved taking the living Northuldra back to Arendelle and putting them to work. They were stripped of their freedom and their dignity. Prince Agnarr could never make sense of this decision, from his short time spent in the Enchanted Forest, before falling unconscious, the Northuldra had been welcoming. There had been no hostility towards the Arendellians. King Agnarr lived with the doubt this memory created every day.

His Queen knew how much it weighed on him. She had hoped there would be a change to the enslavement of the Northuldra when he took his place as King, but the voice of the people proved too challenging. From an outsiders view, the Northuldra kept at the castle were housed in the same conditions as then had when they were first brought to the fjord. But under the ruling of King Agnarr those conditions were improved upon; warm comfortable beds, clean clothes, and all the food they could ever wish for. The King wished he could do more for those in the rest of the kingdom, but that proved difficult when the Arendellians were so accustomed to the way they’d lived for many years and the cowardice the King felt. To go against the former King’s rule was seen as an act of treason; he couldn’t risk his position and the lives of his family. He was drawn and conflicted.

The birth of his youngest child had been much the surprise, not an unwelcomed one, but it meant some change to his eldest daughter’s future plans. Given the age difference between Elsa and Olaf, for much of Elsa’s life it was expected and planned that she was to ascend the throne after her father. Olaf, a son’s birth, meant he now stood second in-line to the throne before his eldest sister. Elsa’s future as Queen of Arendelle had vanished overnight; Agnarr and Iduna couldn’t help but feel guilty and responsible for this change of events. They never dreamed of having a son, especially after having two daughters over thirteen years before. Olaf, of course, at six months old knew nothing about the upheaval his birth had caused.

Never having had any expectations thrust upon her, the King’s middle child was very content with how her life was. She liked to fill her days with any activity that took her fancy, as long as it fit within the etiquette of being a Princess, of course. Agnarr took great pride in his youngest daughter’s attitude to life. He could see a bright and happy future for her.

The King and Queen only ever had their daughter’s happiness in mind, but of course, you can’t always know what it is that will bring someone else happiness. With the pair moving blindly in an attempt to secure Elsa’s ultimate happiness and security, it was inevitable that they would fail. They should have done what Elsa wished from the beginning; to be left alone to make her own choices. She finds that she has to force their hand to finally get a future that she wants. This is where our story starts.

* * *

The eldest daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday. She didn’t find this as exciting as she thinks it should have been. Her life had been the same for the last three years since her father ascended the throne of Arendelle. She was the eldest and had many expectations thrust upon her. She wasn’t sure she wanted any of them; but she was stuck and didn’t know what to do. With every day that passes she falls further into the suffocating void that is the life of a Princess and future Queen.

She knew that the birth of her brother weighed heavily on her parents minds as it changed the course of her future. If she were being honest though, she really didn’t mind; it freed her up to be more of the woman she was and wanted to be. If she wasn’t the future Queen of Arendelle then there should be less pressure and expectations of her too. She could breathe in what felt like the first time in sixteen years. But there was no making sense of that to her mother and father. They now seemed to worry that after their own actions, they needed to take responsibility for Elsa’s future happiness. She’d prefer if they left that up to her.

One way she liked to escape was with the written word. Books were her portal to other far off lands; she could share in the adventures with likeminded characters. She could lose herself for hours while exploring new ideas, environments, and emotions. Books were her salvage in this suffocating, oppressive atmosphere. She felt selfish for thinking such things while being a Princess and living in a castle full of people solely there to wait on her and her family.

Her mother insisted that she work on the letters she’d promised to write to the young men who attended her birthday ball, but she much preferred to escape to another world for the afternoon. The Princess had planned to hide from her mother in the library. She’d been looking at her with _that_ look in her eye all morning. Elsa knew her mother only had her best interest at heart, but she’s basically had enough. She didn’t want to be forced into a box and made to look the perfect example of royal class, a Princess Arendelle would be proud of. Elsa would prefer if her parents could be proud of her for being her. She knew that would never happen though and so settled for an afternoon in the library instead and avoid all her responsibilities for the day.

* * *

Every day she woke up to the sight of the same ceiling suspended above her head. The same sigh and huff escaping from between her parched lips as usual. It was an early start once again for the young Northuldran woman; her first task of the day would be to open all of the curtains in the main rooms of the castle while checking them for wear and tear. Next would be helping set up breakfast in the dining room for the family before stripping all the beds and getting them cleaned and repaired if needed. This was just the start to her day, like it was every day before it. Her and her brother’s existence was one that bought such great sadness and anger to the Northuldra in Arendelle. The former King was a bitter and scathing man, who didn’t deserve the following he had. He decided her parents where to be made an example of; it wasn’t enough that the Northuldra were enslaved in every sense of the word, but also were restricted from any form of relationships. So when the twins were born, Runeard took it as a personal offence and acted in the most horrific and selfish way possible, he ordered their deaths. Just like that, the twins were orphaned; their parents murdered for loving one another. That was her existence. To be the reminder to the Northuldra that their enslavement was unwavering and all their future held was darkness. There had been a foolish hope that when Runeard died and Agnarr took the throne things would change for the better. It would be an insult to the King for them to say they hadn’t, but they were still stuck in Arendelle, no Enchanted Forest in sight. Not that Honeymaren knew what that would look like; all she’d known were the castle walls and maybe the gardens if the right person asked.

The sun was low in the sky casting the grounds in a warm light that streamed in through the large windows of the library. Honeymaren knew this castle like the back of her hand; she’d even wager she knew it better than any member of the royal family. The girl had known the castle her entire life and had been taught everything there was to know about running the large home. As her skills had advanced and her capabilities greatened she was entrusted to carry out a large number of tasks each day. The task she was completing right now was patching and sewing the freshly cleaned linen. Honeymaren was so confident on how the house ran and was so familiar with the daily going ons that she was sure she could get away with working in the library with the view. So she set to work. Deft fingers searching and darning the fabric while a familiar song slipped from her lips. It was one thing that her people bought with them from home; a lullaby. The young woman was so engrossed with her work that she failed to hear the large, heavy door when it was pushed open and closed behind someone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short chapter here, please stick with it though. I am just trying to set the scene. Enjoy!

After realising she’d been stood concealed content with just listening to the other woman’s voice, the Princess decided it would be rude not to make her presence known and so cleared her throat.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there, your Highness;” the brunette woman gave a small last thought out bow after spinning around startled.

Elsa felt bad for making the woman jump and began to miss the melody that had stopped. The Princess stepped toward the other girl and waved her hand dismissively; “no, it’s quite alright. I shouldn’t really be in here anyway.” She didn’t know why she said that last part. This woman was dressed in the green and purple tunic dress that the staff tended to wear around the castle.

An awkward silence filled the air around them. The Princess watched the Northuldran woman as she tried to avoid her eyes.

The brunette knew she shouldn’t dare address the Princess, but couldn’t help but ask; “so what _were_ you doing in here then?”

If the blonde was affronted by the familiarity in the question, she didn’t show it. “Just looking for something to read;” she ran her hand over the book spines on the shelf next to her.

The brunette watched the blonde as she seemed to admire the feel of the paper under her finger tips; “surely you’ve read all these books before?” It was out of her mouth before she could really think.

“Not all of them, a fair few though;” Elsa smirked and shook her head.

“I apologise, I should go” the Northuldran girl gave a quick bow before she started to gather her things and make her way to leave before the Princess spoke again.

“What were you doing in here?” Elsa bit her lip knowing that her parents would think it odd her starting a conversation with a Northuldran woman.

The brunette now didn’t know if she was being accused of something, her tone didn’t give much away. “I like to come in here sometimes while I work on some of the linen;” she held up the rough pile of cloth in her arms.

Elsa hummed. “Yes, the view is lovely from that window;” she nodded to where she’d been working.

The Northuldran nodded in agreement as she attempted to keep all the cloth and sewing equipment in her arms.

“You have a beautiful voice;” the Princess had not planned on sharing that opinion with the other woman.

“Thank you;” it got caught in her throat in mortification. “But it really isn’t;” she shook her head adamantly.

“Elsa!” The Queen’s voice echoed down the corridor making the two girls look to the door the Princess had come through.

They then looked to each other both with mild alarm, both not sure exactly why.

“Quick, you can go out that door; I’ll meet her at this door.” Elsa spoke quickly indicating for the girl to go through the servant’s door she’d most likely used.

She nodded and slipped away. She didn’t know why the Princess was helping her from having an awkward and possibly intimidating encounter with her mistress, but she was appreciative none the less.

Elsa opened the door as she heard her mother nearing the other side. “Yes Mother?”

A smile crossed the Queen's lips at finally locating her eldest daughter; “there you are; I thought we were meeting in your reception room?”

“I apologise, I must have gotten distracted. I came to put a book back;” she vaguely nodded to the rows of books behind her.

Iduna brushed a stray hair behind her daughter’s ear. “It’s alright dear. If you’re free now there’s something I wanted to talk with you about.”

The young woman nodded and the Queen guided them over to a sitting area with a few cushioned chairs.

“How would you feel about having a Lady’s Maid? I know they’re usually reserved for married women, however, your father and I don’t see why getting you into a routine now would be unquestionable. Plus having a reliable Lady’s Maid now may help you in the future when you move away from us here.” Iduna finished off and seemed to be delicately balancing around a topic as she spoke. None the less, she was clear in her words.

Her mother actually had a point. If she was going to end up where everyone around her seemed to want her to; being married with her own title and living heaven knows where, it might be nice to have someone familiar with her.

Iduna imagined her daughter would turn her nose up at the idea, but she seemed to be contemplating something. Her youngest child and only son had been somewhat of a surprise to say the least. It was expected, for the majority of Elsa’s life, that she would be next in line for the throne. This was because she was the oldest living heir with no male heirs; that all changed when the Queen bore Olaf six months ago. Now Elsa’s future looked very different and unsecure. Iduna couldn’t help but feel the need to steer Elsa in the right direction. Iduna wanted to ensure her daughter’s future was a secure and comfortable one; the best way to do that would be to have her marry the right man.

Elsa knew of her mother’s plans, but couldn’t see how marrying a man she hardly knew quantified as a comfortable life. So yes, Elsa contemplated having some sort of familiarity for her future selfishness. “That could be agreeable;” the blonde finally said after much thought.

The Queen couldn’t hold back the relieved smile she felt on her lips; “okay. Your father and I will put some names together; you can meet them and make a decision. How does that sound?” Iduna tried not to sound too enthusiastic as she may scare her daughter away from the idea.

“That sounds perfect Mother;” Elsa didn’t ever plan to let her parents down and was somewhat glad to see her response had pleased her mother.

It wasn’t long before Iduna had made her leave of her daughter and she was left alone with her thoughts. It seemed there was no real way of avoiding where her mother and father were pushing her to. She supposed there were worse fates.


	3. Chapter 3

It was yet another day in Elsa’s life where she was feeling the pressure from her parents to be thinking about her future. Elsa loved her parents, she always will and she understands the pressure they feel in securing her happiness, but sometimes she would just like them to relax and concentrate on their own happiness. The Princess managed to slip away after lunch before her mother could talk to her some more about eligible Princes who will be making visits to Arendelle soon. During these warm summer afternoons the eldest Princess loved to soak up the sunshine and warmth in the palace gardens. The peace and tranquillity seemed to help in brushing away all that bothered her. She had stopped in a particularly sunny spot, letting the heat sink into her face, when a voice drew her attention.

“We seem to have the same taste in relaxation spots, your Highness. If I knew any better I’d say you were following me.”

The blonde watched as the brunette from the library last week strolled up to stand next to her. “Then it’s a good job you know better;” Elsa couldn’t say why but she liked the fact that this girl felt at ease enough to talk to her. Being the Princess in the castle meant a lot of the time the people working around her would avoid any type of interactions outside of a bow.

The Northuldran had her own smile now that she knew she hadn’t crossed a line in addressing the Princess; “yes, it is.” She clasped her hands behind her back.

“You came out here to relax?” Elsa asked casually for something to say.

“I’ve completed all my tasks for now;” the brunette assured.

Elsa shook her head quickly; “I wasn’t trying to suggest otherwise.” She hated the idea of causing any offence to the woman in front of her.

The brunette filled the next moments of silence taking in the sight of the woman stood next to her. The sun shone through her hair making her appear to glow with the wind carrying the scent of flowers under her own nose. She pondered something before finally speaking again; “are you hiding again? I got the sense the other day that you were avoiding something, or someone.”

“Both;” Elsa answered while wondering how this woman seemed to be able to read her and yet they didn’t know one another.

“Hmm;” she didn’t want to pry.

“Just trying not to have the same conversation I’ve had with my mother every day for the last six months;” Elsa confessed to the stranger.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Elsa huffed, but with only saying the small amount she had before, she’d felt mildly better and so wanted to share more. “With my brother now next in line, they feel they need me married off to ensure I’m happy. And apparently they think I should be worrying myself with all _that_ right this second.” It was the first time she’d verbalised any of these feelings, never to her sister, not even herself. She was surprised to find it actually cathartic.

“And you don’t want to get married?” The Northuldran seemed to be listening.

The Princess couldn’t stop the guilt that began to seep in as she realised what she’d said against her parents; “I shouldn’t be saying any of this to you.” Elsa went to step away and remove herself from sharing anything further at the risk of humiliation.

A calloused hand gently wrapped itself around her wrist preventing her from leaving. “I’m not going to say anything to anyone about anything you may or may not tell me.” Light brown eyes met brilliant blue ones in an attempt to convey the legitimate trust she was being offered.

“Thank you;” Elsa nodded with a smile.

Once the brunette was sure the Princess wasn’t going to run off any time soon she released her arm; “may I say something?”

Elsa nodded with her curiosity piqued.

“It seems to me that they feel partly responsible for your future changing after years of planning, so now they want to make up for it. You may need to let them know that you’re happy as you are and don’t want or need to rush into anything.” The brunette wouldn’t look the Princess in the eye again afraid she was overstepping.

Elsa gave a sad shake of her head; “but I’m not sure I’m ever going to want to marry.”

“Is it the thought of marriage or the whom it would be with?” The Northuldran woman spoke before she really thought about the words.

“Both, I think?” Elsa realised as she thought on it for the first time.

Well she couldn’t go back now; “what if you weren’t to marry a man?”

“How so?” Elsa furrowed her brow and watched the woman in front of her.

“Well, what if you pictured marrying a woman?” The brunette finally looked back up to look at Elsa’s face.

“But that’s impossible;” Elsa could almost laugh at the notion.

“Have you ever thought about liking women?” Asked as if it was the most casual of questions.

She paused dumbstruck, well no. It was never a possibility or an option. “I don’t know;” it was Elsa’s turn to look at the floor.

“I could help you figure it out?”

Elsa threw her head up to look at the woman before her; “how?”

“Well I know one way;” the brunette stepped forwards and rested her hands on Elsa’s waist, bringing her in close before moving one hand to cradle her cheek, keeping her in place.

Elsa froze; she was powerless to stop her, mainly because she didn’t actually want to stop her. The brunette’s lips were soft and gentle as they caressed her own. This was like nothing she’d ever imagined her first kiss to be. She’d imagined a room full of officials, her mother weeping to one side and her new husband standing over her. A small voice was screaming in her head that this was wrong and that it fell below the standards of a Princess, but it was too perfect. The girl knew what she was doing as she ran her tongue lightly over her bottom one asking for permission to continue kissing her forbidden lips. Elsa fell deeper into their actions and opened her mouth as their tongues met. It wasn’t till a bird cawing overhead pulled the girls out of their thoughts that Elsa realised the girl’s hand was stroking her cheek while the other cradled her hip, and that Elsa’s own hands were now on the girl’s neck.

The blonde stepped out of the brunette’s reach; “I have to go.” Her voice was rough as she made her excuses and took off up the path to the castle in utter confusion. She thought her life was already messed up enough without what just happened.

The brunette was just as dumbfounded as the other girl, what the hell had she been thinking? There’s no way she’s going to be kept around here after that. How could she let herself down like that? Surely she has more control than that? Apparently not; the Princess is just far too distracting. She needed to get a grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert evil laugh here  
> See you again in two days


	4. Chapter 4

The oldest Princess could still feel the lips of the Northuldran woman’s as she quickly made her way through the castle. She also fought to catch her breath the entire way and so stopped at the corner before her final destination. She’d just had her first kiss and couldn’t tell anyone about it. And more than that she _needs_ to talk to someone about it. Elsa could only do the next right thing; “Anna?”

The young redhead was in her reception room practicing the piano when her sister knocking on the door provided her with a much appreciated excuse to stop. “How can I be of service?” She plonked herself un-Princess-like onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

Elsa joined her sister there. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“You know you can talk to me about anything;” Anna insisted as she took in the off look her sister had plastered to her face.

Elsa was trying to figure out the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. She took a breath and kept her eyes to her hands in her lap; “how would you know if you like someone?”

“How do you mean? Romatically?” Anna noticed that her sister wasn’t looking at her.

Elsa nodded.

Anna chose to push her concerns to the side and help her sister; “well, I know people talk about butterflies in their stomachs. But I guess it’s more like just a feeling that only you can describe in yourself.” Of course Anna was guessing, at thirteen years old, she’d never been in love herself.

“I mean how would you know if you liked a boy?” The blonde fought to finish the sentence.

Anna hid a squeal of delight, taking far too much from her sister’s question. “I think it would have to do with his character, we’d have to be in sync with one another and conversation would just have to flow. I can’t wait to have that with someone one day. Have a husband to hold and protect you, to make you feel loved, and whole. A husband that I can call mine and I his; to know that nothing could ever come between us. How his strong powerful arms will hold me every night and keep me warm;” she gushed losing focus on her sister’s question.

Elsa had never thought of any of these things ever, even when she was Anna’s age. Was there something wrong with her? She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy her kiss with the Northuldran girl. Would she have enjoyed it just as much or more even if it were a boy kissing her? Why is this so confusing to her? Elsa decided she’d got all she could from her sister; “thanks for the talk little one.”

Anna crossed her arms over her chest; “you do realise I’m not that much younger than you right?”

Elsa stood with a small chuckle; “oh I know. I’ll see you at dinner;” she finished as she walked out the door. The sound of her sister back at the piano followed her down the hallway.

* * *

During Elsa’s time growing up in the castle while her grandfather ruled the kingdom she’d made sure to investigate every square centimetre of the fortress. With this valuable information she managed to make her way down to the kitchens with little bother to anyone else as she drew very little attention to herself. The woman she was aiming to find was relatively easy to do so, the more tricky thing was in finding her alone. Luckily it seemed all the Northuldra ate their dinner before the family sat down to eat and so it wasn’t long until the fellow occupants of the kitchen started to filter out into a small dining hall. The woman of interest was the last to make her way through to the other room. Elsa seized the opportunity and made sure to gently grasp her arm as she walked passed her hiding spot, much like she’d done earlier. The surprise on the brunette’s face melted away pretty quickly soon after realising who it was in the shadows.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” Elsa whispered urgently.

The brunette looked in the direction everyone had gone in and nodded back to the Princess; “let me just make my excuses.”

Elsa waiting only a few breaths before the girl reappeared and indicated for them to step outside into a courtyard. “How can I help you your Highness?”

“You kissed me and I don’t even know your name?” Elsa still couldn’t believe that the kiss had taken place only hours before.

Does she want my name so she can report me to her father? But the smile said otherwise. “Honeymaren.”

“Honeymaren;” she tried it out on her lips; it felt just as right as her lips had.

“Is that all you wanted?” Honeymaren asked as she let her hands fall into the pocket of her apron.

The blonde shook her head as she led them out to the shore; “you said you could help me figure it out.” She daren’t look at the brunette as she asked such a thing.

“Figure what out?” The brunette asked as she followed Elsa to sit on some large rocks on the water’s edge.

“If liking women was something I was interested in;” Elsa kept her gaze out to the crystal clear waters that stretched out before them.

A smile split Honeymaren’s face; “you make it sound so formal, but yes.” She’d bought her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek upon them as she looked to the blonde next to her.

“Well you kissing me didn’t really help me figure much out and then talking to my sister has made me feel even more muddled.” Elsa sounded exasperated as she still tried to sort everything out in her head.

“I apologise your Highness, it wasn’t my intention to cause you more grief.”

The Princess finally looked to her left to the brunette and spoke; “you can just call me Elsa; none of these silly titles.”

Honeymaren seemed to mull that over in her mind but didn’t make a comment.

“How long have you known you’ve liked girls romantically?” Elsa asked as she picked at an invisible thread on her dress’ hem.

“Probably my whole life. I’ve never labelled it; I see my desires as just being more open minded than some. I don’t limit myself to loving someone because of what anatomy they may or may not have; it’s what’s inside that counts. I know that’s a giant cliché, but it’s just how I feel;” Honeymaren shrugged.

Elsa nodded; “when you say it like that it makes sense. There’s this clarity and straightforward, no nonsense way of thinking about love and future partners. I wish everything could be that unproblematic.”

“I guess when you have a family and a title like yours things don’t tend to be unproblematic. I’m sorry if that kiss caused more problems that it will ever solve.”

“I think it helped me to understand why I feel the way I do about the conversations I’ve been having with my mother. I just now don’t really understand where I stand in all of this or even if I have a choice.” And there lay Elsa’s new confusion. Just because she’d come to realise how and why she’d been feeling about everything, didn’t mean she actually had the power to change anything. Yet, sitting with Honeymaren and talking with her, it felt like she could have that power, maybe not now but some day in the future.

“I guess it’s just going to take time to sort out in your head and the rest will sort itself out after;” the brunette tried to sound as hopeful and confident as she could for the Princess.

Elsa smiled to the woman sensing her true caring and trusting nature; “I’m glad I met you Honeymaren, I hope we can keep talking like this.”

Honeymaren nodded with her own smile; “I’m glad too. I would like that very much;” she stood and held out her hand to the blonde. “We should be getting back; we don’t want you missing dinner.”

Elsa took her hand and stood; “but I made you miss your own.” Realisation struck her as Honeymaren helped her down from the rocks.

The brunette shrugged as the pair began their walk back up to the castle; “I don’t think I’ll be as missed as you’ll be though. I can always eat later.”

In the weeks that followed the two women found themselves often in each other’s company. Neither would admit that they sort the other out, but it was the first time in both of their lives that they had someone to talk to that wasn’t a family member or as good as. They always slipped into easy conversation or even comfortable silences if Elsa was reading and Honeymaren darning. Elsa didn’t want to think too long on it, but it was the first time in a very long time that she had something to look forward to each day. Interacting with the Northuldran woman seemed to make her days bearable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a bit of a filler chapter to help move our story along. The next one is longer and I feel we dive into more plot too. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5

There was a commotion on the steps of the palace that caused the family’s lunch to be interrupted by a guard. The girls and their mother had been ordered by their father to stay inside, but he never stated to stay where inside. From where they stood in the doorway they could hear and see all. The King and his Guard stood at the bottom of the palace steps as an Arendellian man stood over a Northuldran man who’s hands had be crudely bound behind his back.

“What is the meaning of this?” Agnarr demanded standing tall.

The Arendellian man gave a bow before gesturing down to the man at his feet; “this excuse of a man was caught stealing foods from my stores.”

“Who does this man answer to?” Agnarr asked calmer.

“That would be me also;” the man reported as he clutched his hat in his hands.

The girls could only think that this man must be providing poor living conditions for him to steal from him so blatantly; they’re sure their father was thinking the same.

The Northuldran man wouldn’t look the King in the face as he sat quivering on the stone slabs.

“What punishment would you see fit my King?” The man asked for justice to be served.

“Punishment?” Agnarr couldn’t believe that this man wanted to punish the visibly starved man for wanting to feed himself.

“He’s been caught stealing from a hard working Arendellian man, Sir. What would you like done with him?” General Mattias prompted when the King failed to step into the role the Arendellian man was expecting.

Agnarr looked to his General who gave him a small nod. “Oh, yes. We’ll see he is rightfully disciplined for his actions. He will be returned to you in one month.”

“Thank you your Majesty;” the man looked a little puzzled but gave a bow and made his exit.

“Mattias, let’s bring him into the castle.” The King asked his guard when the other man was out of ear shot and sight.

Without question the soldier gently helped the man up along with the King. They escorted him passed the Queen and the Princesses.

“Let’s take him to the dining hall;” Agnarr said as they moved down the hall. This prompted Elsa to open the dining hall doors for the group.

They sat him in the King’s chair and he flinched as Mattias drew his sword to cut away his binding.

“Please eat; you must be starving” The King gestured to the spread in front of him left on the table from the family lunch.

The females of the household watched from the doorway in awe. This man was far removed from his father before him.

The King turned to his wife and addressed her; “Iduna, what do you say about giving this man a room in the guest wing?”

Iduna smiled to her husband; “I say that it’s a perfect idea and the girls and I will prepare the room now.” She ushered her daughters away from the doorway.

They followed their mother out of the room and up the stairs to one of the guest rooms, collecting linen supplies on their way. In no time the room was ready for its new occupant. Elsa was deeply impressed by her parents’ attitude to this man’s situation and was proud to be their daughter. They’d just finished putting some wild flowers in a vase when a knock sounded before the King opened the door accompanied by Mattias and the Northuldran man.

“This is Samson; he is going to be staying here for a little while. I hope we can all keep this to ourselves please;” the King looked around the room with an almost stern look in an attempt to convey how serious the situation was.

A chorus of; “yes father”, “of course”, and “thank you” were then heard from the small gathering of people. This was a King to be proud of, looking after his people the best he could.

“Now I’m afraid you won’t be able to leave this room too often, but we will bring you everything you’ll need to be comfortable and in the mean time I’ll see what I can do about the man that brought you here;” Agnarr finished in thought of what he could actually do for this man, but a promise was a promise.

“I’ll forever be in your debt for this kindness you have shown to me;” Samson bowed his head to the King next to him after he’d looked around the more than adequate room. He’d never experienced such splendour.

“It is me who is indebted to you. It’s because of my own father that you suffer such a fate as this. Now rest up and we’ll bring you some supper later.” The King turned to everyone else and ushered them out of the room to leave Samson to settle in and get some much needed rest.

When they were back downstairs and Mattias had been informed to not let anyone Arendellian or Northuldran in that part of the castle the King turned to Elsa and Anna; “we can’t let anyone know that Samson is here; we wouldn’t want to put his life in danger.”

Elsa didn’t quite know what her father meant by that, but knew she didn’t want to find out either. Her and her sister both nodded sombrely.

“Perfect. Both of you please get on with your day, your mother and I will see you for dinner.”

They didn’t need telling twice. Anna soon disappeared and Elsa found herself wandering back to the dining hall to see if she could catch a glimpse of Honeymaren. No sign of her in there and all evidence of lunch had been cleared away already. Maybe she was in the kitchen.

The Princess again used her knowledge of the castle to easily find her way down to the kitchens undetected in search of her friend. She managed to sneak her way into the small scullery and found whom she’d been seeking. The slightly shorted girl had her back to her and was elbows deep in suds as she scrubbed at the pans before her; she seemed quite oblivious to the blonde royal behind her.

With very little thought for protocol and royal conduct the Princess threw her hands over the Northuldran girl’s eyes; “guess who?”

Honeymaren shrugged her off unable to use her hands; “Elsa, you shouldn’t be down here.” She didn’t sound like her usual happy self.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Elsa asked as she watched the brunette dry her hands and turn to her.

“I heard about the man who stole the bread.”

“What about him?” Elsa raised an eye brown, she was wondering what it was that Honeymaren had heard.

“Like how he’s going to be punished just for trying to feed himself after your people starved him half to death!” Honeymaren was beginning to raise her voice in utter disbelief and almost disgust. She knew it wasn’t really the Princess’ fault, but she was part of the monarchy that was causing all this grief.

“That’s not wha…”

The Northuldran woman cut her off; “I think you should go your Highness, before they notice you’re missing.” Missing from what she didn’t know, but she couldn’t face her right now.

Elsa didn’t argue. Honeymaren had all the right to say such things. It was her people; Elsa's own grandfather caused her to grow up here in Arendelle and not under the sky in the Enchanted Forest. She was going to try and make it up to Honeymaren, anyway she could.

Honeymaren knew it was never good to pay too much attention to the gossip between the Northuldra in the castle, but the hurt felt by the apparent treatment of one of their own by the King was too much to ignore. Deep down she knew Elsa had nothing to do with it; you can’t choose your family, but she couldn’t face the girl when it was so apparent that they came from different worlds.

Elsa couldn’t bear the thought that Honeymaren feeling distraught about something that wasn’t true, but she doubted the Northuldran girl would ever believe her if she told her that the man was tucked up warm, and fed in the north wing. She’d have to show her.

* * *

Panic; in the most literal sense. No air was reaching her lungs; something was covering her mouth. Her eyes flew open in search of what was restricting her air flow. The room was dark, as usual, but she could make out the vague shape of someone standing over her. They leant in closer to her face and she saw the Princess holding a finger to her own lips. She nodded in understanding and the hand covering her mouth was removed. Honeymaren slipped out of bed and followed the blonde out to the courtyard between the castle and the Northuldra rooms.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” The bad feelings from earlier seemingly to have vanished.

“There’s something I want to show you?” Elsa rocked back and forth on her feet.

“How did you know where I slept?” The sleep fog was clearing from her brain.

Elsa felt some heat rise to her cheeks, but hoped the lack of light would conceal it. “It took a lot of sneaking around trying to find you in the dark.”

It was then that Elsa noted Honeymaren in her loose night shirt. “Do you want to change into something else, or are you happy…?”

Honeymaren looked down at herself; “Oh, I’ll be two seconds.” She spun around and disappeared into her hut.

Elsa waited patiently before the brunette reappeared in a brown tunic dress with what appeared to be trousers underneath.

“Where to Princess?”

“First stop is the pantry;” Elsa declared as she pointed the way she intended to go.

Honeymaren nodded not really understanding what was happening; “let’s go.”

Honeymaren followed Elsa around the kitchens as she collected some items and passing some to the Northuldran girl to hold. She then followed the Princess quietly to the north wing. This wing was usually saved for when the family hosted guests and considering Honeymaren hadn’t been told to prepare a room for any she was becoming increasingly confused as to why the Princess was leading her this way.

Elsa knew that during the night her father didn’t require any staff or guards to be present in the castle, only at the main gates, so she knew the two girls could move freely to the room she was seeking.

They stopped at an innocent looking door, though in the darkened hall way, Honeymaren could see a dim light under the door. Elsa smiled before knocking on the door and opening it gently; “Is it okay if we come in?”

Honeymaren didn’t hear an answer, but Elsa must have as she followed her in. A scraggly looking man in clean Arendelle coloured clothing was stood next to a disturbed bed with a shy smile.

“Hello again; we’re sorry to disturb you this late, but I wanted to introduce you to my friend.” They were friends. “This is Honeymaren, she works in the castle. Honeymaren, this is Samson; he’s going to be staying here for a little while.”

Honeymaren stepped further around the blonde when realisation struck her; “you took the bread? Sorry! It’s nice to meet you Samson.” The brunette turned to look at the blonde woman with disbelief. She looked back at the man as he spoke.

“And you Honeymaren. I knew your parents; they were good people.” He gave her a sombre smile.

A lump formed in her throat; “thank you.”

Elsa didn’t feel it was an appropriate time to ask what he meant by that about her parents but had watched Honeymaren’s reaction.

“You look so much like your mother;” Samson continued as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

Honeymaren couldn’t help the sad smile that grew on her face or the tears that pooled in her eyes. No one downstairs ever really spoke about her parents.

She didn’t know what else to say and so gestured to the items Elsa had piled into her arms; “we brought you some things.”

Elsa was drawn away from watching the brunette; “yes, just some bread and some fruits. We also got you some chocolate.” Elsa joined Honeymaren in placing the items on the small table in the middle of the room.

“I can never say thank you enough for this or anything your family is doing for me;” Samson addressed Elsa as he took in the sight of the spread in front of him.

Elsa shook her head and thought of her father’s words; “it’s like my father said. It is us who should be apologising to you. You have nothing to thank us for; we try to look out for our people.”

Samson nodded at Elsa with a small smile before he offered the girls a seat at the small table. Seated around the table the three of them fell into conversation. Samson shared stories of the Enchanted Forest with the girls as they listened enraptured by every word. It was these stories that brought the girls coming back every night Samson stayed in the castle. It was the same routine every time. They met in the courtyard after lights out and grabbed some supplies. On a few occasions they even made hot chocolate and visited Samson to listen to his stories. Honeymaren couldn’t believe that the King she’d thought so poorly of was capable of such kindness and generosity. She’d thought him just like his father before him; the King that had murdered her parents in cold blood. Maybe things could be better; she couldn’t lie and say she hadn’t noticed some changes in the last three years since Agnarr took the throne. The Northuldra now had a purpose built living quarters which housed two to a small room, proper cots and even bathing facilities. They even had access to proper food as well. But they were still in Arendelle and not in the Enchanted Forest; not that she knew what that would look like. Samson’s stories gave her some ideas of what life back in the Enchanted Forest could look like; she dreamed of it every night for the last month.

The month had passed that Agnarr had told the Arendellian man to wait, but he couldn’t with a clear conscious return the Northuldran man to him. His wife helped him come up with a plan. They would pay the Arendellian man for the trouble of losing his slave while they would offer Samson a place in the castle.

Elsa and Honeymaren had said their goodbyes to Samson, tomorrow he was going to be introduced to the Northuldra downstairs and given a cot in the sleeping quarters, and were walking silently in the darkened halls.

“Honeymaren; I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together this last month with Samson;” Elsa found herself saying as she thought about how they’ll no longer have an excuse to see each other every night.

“So have I;” the brunette admitted too.

“Though, what I’m trying to say is that even though I’ve enjoyed getting to know Samson; I haven’t gotten to know you as well. Will you come and sit with me a little longer?” It was true, even though she’d loved the time she’d spent with Honeymaren over the last month, it wasn’t really the alone time she’d liked from before.

Honeymaren didn’t know how to say no, or even if she wanted to. So she just nodded while trying to hide her growing smile. She followed the slightly taller girl through the castle before following her into a room. The Princess’ room. She knew it from when she’d stripped the bed and remade it every morning. She’d never been in the room in the presence of the Princess though, not before right now.

“Will you come and sit?” While Honeymaren had been looking around the room Elsa had sat herself down on one side of her bed.

Honeymaren gingerly made her way over and perched on the other side of the bed.

“A month ago Samson spoke about your parents?” Elsa spoke to Honeymaren’s back.

Honeymaren nodded; “yeah, he must have known them from the Enchanted Forest.” She’d wondered how long it would take Elsa to bring up what she’d heard a month ago.

“He spoke about them in past tense, what happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” The brunette still had her back to her.

This was probably going to be easier to say without looking at the blue eyed woman behind her; “after my brother and I were born the King, your grandfather, ordered them to be executed. We were made an example of. Not only have the Northuldra been taken away from their home, but now they can’t even share love with each other. We were the reminder that we can’t take an inch; we have no freedom.” She wiped at an angry and pain filled tear as it slipped from her eye.

“I’m so sorry;” Elsa fought to keep the tears in her own eyes.

“It’s not your fault;” Honeymaren finally turned to look over her shoulder and gave a watery smile.

“But surely you look at me and my family and all you see is murder!?” Elsa knew it was self-sacrificial but she carried the guilt of her grandfather’s actions all her life.

Honeymaren gave a small nod; “I’ll admit I used to, but seeing your father’s actions in the last month. I can’t think of him like his father. Your father is an honourable man for the way he’s helped Samson.”

Elsa felt pride swell in her chest. She knew her father wasn’t perfect, but he was a far better man than her grandfather. “Thank you for saying that;” Elsa nodded and smiled to the woman.

“It’s the truth;” the Northuldran insisted.

“It would mean a great deal to him to hear it. He struggles; he feels he has to follow in his father’s footsteps. He feels he has to follow what the people of Arendelle have known and are accustomed to, but he doesn’t agree with the way things are.” The blonde shared not knowing if it was too much.

“Well the changes he has made so far have been appreciated by my people and my back;” she laughed. “But this bed would be like sleeping on a cloud;” the girl had finally laid down next to the blonde as she spoke about her father. They lay facing one another on top of the sheets as darkness wrapped around them.

“Now I’m going to feel bad when you’re asleep in your cot and I’m up here;” Elsa couldn’t draw her eyes away from Honeymaren’s light brown ones.

The brunette gave a signature smirk; “well then maybe I’ll have to stay.”

“Maybe you will;” she yawned.

“Go to sleep Elsa, I’ll see you in the morning;” Honeymaren whispered to the sleepy Princess.

“’night” It wasn’t long before sleep claimed the blonde with the Northuldran girl watching on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It feels very wooden, but I hope you can see what I was trying to do with it. Next chapter should be more exciting. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning!” Anna sing-songed as she burst into the room waking her older sister from her slumber.

Elsa startled awake; eyes raking over the far side of her bed for any evidence that Honeymaren had been there. After, with relief, she realised she wasn’t there and so greeted her sister; “good morning Anna.”

“You’re still asleep? You’re going to miss breakfast.” Anna had breezed into the room and thrown the curtains open.

“I’ll be down in a second;” the eldest Princess reported as she climbed out of bed.

“Fine, but I’ll warn you now; I may eat all the strawberries!”

“Not fair!”

“Then get moving!” As quickly as she’d entered the room, she’d gone.

Elsa rolled her eyes good naturedly at her sister before moving around her bedroom and getting ready for her day.

Their parents were absent from breakfast so it was just the two of them, though Anna had eaten her fill by the time Elsa finally joined her.

“You know mother doesn’t like you to drink too much coffee;” Elsa reminded as she noted the redhead pouring herself another cup, hopefully only her second.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. And you won’t tell her because otherwise I’ll tell her about your after-hours excursions.” Anna looked to her sister as she blindly placed the coffee pot back onto the table.

Her heart rate shot up.

Anna continued as she started to pick at another pastry; “I’ll admit I have no clue where you go, but I’ve heard you a few times now; well your door anyway.”

Close call; Elsa let out a breath. “Then she won’t know;” Elsa told her sister coyly as she took a sip of her own coffee.

“Really, you’re not going to give me anything more than that?” Anna had been playing cool before and had wanted her sister to crack and let slip what she’d been up to.

“It’s nothing exciting; just late night trips to the library.” An easy lie that was very plausible as she’d been known to head to the library late before.

“Wow, you really are that boring;” Anna teased but happy to have gotten an answer.

Elsa was glad that Anna wasn’t the prying type and seemed to respect boundaries.

“I thought maybe you were having late night dalliances with someone;” Anna slipped out with an absent mind as she fiddled with her knife and fork.

“Like who!?” Elsa almost choked out after almost inhaling a grape.

Anna pondered a moment; “good point; there’s only Northuldran men around here at the moment.”

A sharp intake of breath came from the blonde but went unnoticed by the redhead.

“And they’re far too good for you!” Anna openly teased and harassed her sister across from her.

A small relieved smile fell into place on Elsa’s face; “You’re right, they’re too good for me.”

Anna noticed her self-deprecating tone and spoke up; “hey, have some confidence, no one is too good for you. You are amazing, beautiful, and smart!”

“Thank you Anna. You’re all those things too and so many more.”

* * *

It wasn’t too long before her sister had left to do whatever it was that she was going to do for the day. Elsa was deep in thought about the events of the last month and how last night had finished when a throat was cleared behind her.

“Your Highness;” Honeymaren accompanied the greeting with a bow as Elsa turned in her chair to face her.

“It’s just me Honeymaren, no need for such formalities;” the Princess smiled to the woman.

The girl nodded but still felt odd considering they were in the dining room and not in the garden or kitchens. “You alright if I start clearing?”

“Please sit and talk with me for a moment;” Elsa gestured to the open chair opposite her.

“I should really start getting this downstairs;” she wasn’t trying to be difficult, but she had duties to fulfil.

“Then we can talk while we clear;” the Princess stood and began piling plates and cutlery on top of one another.

Honeymaren gave a small smile at her actions; “what would you like to talk about?”

“Where did you go last night?”

If anyone were to overhear that question would not think it as innocent as it was.

“I couldn’t sleep so I went back to my bed;” she said truthfully as she decanted leftover food onto other plates.

“I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable;” the Princess watched the Northuldran in an effort to understand why she’d left.

A shy smile grew on her lips as she avoided looking to the blonde; “it wasn’t that … It was too distracting; you laying there next to me.” She finished with a mumble and chanced a look at the other woman and saw a blush crawl up the Princess’ neck. Honeymaren released a laugh; “I meant that as a compliment in the highest regard with very little sexual innuendo.”

That last part didn’t help with the blush at all.

Honeymaren cleared her throat; “I’ll change the subject; do you know why your mother has asked to speak with me later?”

She could guess; her mother had mentioned a Lady’s Maid over a month ago and yet nothing had come about. She didn’t want to get either of their hopes up though and so shook her head. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll try and take your word for it, but if I go missing I hope you’ll try to find me;” Honeymaren tried to joke.

Elsa’s face fell. Half of her knew that Honeymaren was making a joke, but somewhere with her parents being murdered in the circumstances they were, she knew another part of the girl wasn’t joking,

“I was only joking!” Honeymaren moved to stand in front of the Princess and clasped her hands in her own; “hey, I didn’t mean anything by it. If there’s one thing to know about me it’s that I say stupid things at stupid times, okay?”

Elsa squeezed her hands and gave her a smile and a nod; she knew that what Honeymaren spoke was the truth.

“Now I must get these downstairs and washed. I’ll see you around, your Highness;” she bowed with her arms full of dishes before turning and leaving.

Elsa was tempted to wait for Honeymaren to return but knew she had to get on with her day and more importantly let Honeymaren get on with her own. It was as Elsa was closing the door behind her that her mother called to her; “I was just coming to find you. Are you free to come and meet with your father and I in the conference room later today?”

“Of course. When do you need me?”

“If we could see you in an hour’s time?”

The Princess nodded and her mother squeezed her shoulder before parting ways.

Elsa chose to sit in the library reading before making her way to the conference room. She knocked before entering. She was surprised, but hid it well, when she saw Honeymaren sat in the presence of her parents. She stood and bowed to Elsa trying to hide the smile on her lips. Elsa found it equally difficult.

“Ah Elsa, there you are. Good morning, I hope you slept well;” her father addressed his daughter as he saw her enter the room.

She nodded sweetly to her father; “Good morning Father.” Elsa took the seat next to Honeymaren and opposite her parents, when she was seated the Northuldran girl finally took her own seat again.

“Now I know your mother has mentioned it to you before and you seemed on board with it at the time; we’ve spoken to Honeymaren here and she’s agreed if you agree. Honeymaren will as of tomorrow morning be your Lady’s Maid.” Her father nodded to the woman next to his daughter to ensure that Elsa knew who he was referring.

Elsa didn’t know if her parents would expect her to know Honeymaren by name, but didn’t provide a reaction either way. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her while the Northuldran girls were planted at her hands in her lap. “As my Lady’s Maid, what exactly are we expecting Honeymaren to undertake?” She addressed her parents and resisted the urge to pull one of Honeymaren’s hands into her own lap in support at this awkward and somewhat overwhelming situation.

The King continued; “Honeymaren has made it quite clear that she still wishes to remain on hand in the kitchens, which we fully support. But mainly she will be available to help you in your daily tasks; mainly getting ready for your day and any occasions. She will also accompany you on any trips to ensure you have all the help you’ll need. How does that sound?”

“That sounds agreeable as long as Honeymaren, you’re sure you want to undertake all this work?” Elsa wanted to make sure the Northuldran wasn’t being coerced into anything.

“I have no objections in fulfilling this new position. And I thank you both in understanding that the work in the kitchens is important to me;” she addressed the King and Queen.

Agnarr clapped his hands together in relief; “well I’m glad we have that settled. I know there will be an adjustment period for the both of you, however, I endeavour that this is a well suited match and that you will support each other in it. Now we will take up no more of your time and we thank you for all that you’ve provided so far.”

The two girls took that as their cue to leave the conference room. Honeymaren opened the door and held it for the Princess before following her out. The two girls rushed down the corridor trying to be inconspicuous; they ended up behind a tapestry that hid a staff hallway and staircase.

Honeymaren couldn’t contain her smile as she turned to the blonde; “it looks like we’ll be spending even more time together your Highness.”

They were stood so close together in the tiny hallway.

Elsa’s face fell slightly; “I wish you wouldn’t address me like that; it feels so stiff and unfamiliar.” And it was a stark reminder that they came from very different backgrounds.

The smile didn’t fall from the brunette’s lips; “I can’t really get away with calling you Elsa in front of your parents though, can I?”

The Princess smirked and nodded; “you do have a point there.”

“Maybe we’ll just have to spend a lot more time without your parents around.”

Elsa nodded with a smirk to match Honeymaren’s; “now that is a good idea.”

“Meet me in the Library an hour after dinner?” Honeymaren whispered.

Elsa could only nod.

Were they leaning into one another? Why did eyes keep travelling down to lips? Before either girl could think any more on the subject, the sound of a baby crying emanated from down the hallway.

“I think your brother is unhappy at something;” Honeymaren almost whispered again as she leant away from the blonde.

“He’s probably hungry;” Elsa muttered not knowing why she felt so disappointed.

“Then I think it’s about time I go and help prepare lunch downstairs. I’ll see you later.” It wasn’t until the brunette had vanished from sight that Elsa realised she’d squeezed her hand goodbye. She could almost still feel the other girl’s hand against her own.

Elsa was wandering around the castle avoiding writing the letter that had been waiting for her on her desk for a week now. Her mother had insisted that she keep in contact with at least some of the men she’s met at her sixteenth birthday ball; she really couldn’t care less though. She’s now coming to the conclusion that that’s because she really isn’t interested in the opposite sex. That didn’t mean she was attracted to the same sex, but she knew if she thought about it hard enough she’d come to the conclusion that she was at least a little bit interested in one person of the same sex. It’s a good job she’s not thinking on it too hard; for who, she doesn’t know. She was drawn to her sister’s reception room as a piano melody floated down the hall. It’s a good job their brother’s day room isn’t on this floor; as he’d be crying up a storm again.

“You never cease to amaze me with what you can do at that piano;” she’d managed to open the door and watch her sister briefly before she’d finished her piece.

“Elsa! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” The redhead flew up from the piano and over to her sister before grabbing her hands and pulling her to sit down on the sofa. “I hear you have a Lady’s Maid now!”

“Yes, Mother and Father’s idea;” Else smoothed out her dress where her sister had dragged her down onto the seat.

“Surely it will be nice to have someone your age to talk to? Plus it will be someone to accompany you wherever life takes you;” Anna was almost gushing.

“I guess there is some comfort in that;” Elsa admitted as she nodded and thought of the brunette in question.

Anna watched her sister; “what’s the smile for?”

“There’s no smile;” Elsa insisted as she fought to keep said smile at bay.

“It looked like a good memory came to mind when you thought about wherever life could take you;” the redhead pushed.

The blonde Princess feigned ignorance; “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Anna narrowed her eyes as if to say ‘I’m watching you’.

It wasn’t even the thought of the future that bought a smile to the blonde’s face; it was the thought of having an excuse to spend more time with Honeymaren.

“Got any plans for the day?” Anna asked her sister seemingly to have become bored with what she’d been doing with her day.

The sister’s spent the rest of their day, before and after stopping for lunch, chatting, going for a horseback ride around the woodlands, and eating chocolate.

* * *

Elsa all but ran to the library as soon as everyone had gone their separate ways after a family game of charades. Without trying to make too much noise and alert the whole castle to her whereabouts, she entered the room carefully. The brunette can’t have heard her enter as Elsa peered around a book shelf to see the Northuldran girl sat on the floor, leaning against another book shelf, with a soft blanket over her lap. Elsa watched as she quietly mouthed out some of the words off the pages of the book she cradled in her hands. It was one of the sweetest and most innocent things the Princess had ever seen. Honeymaren must have felt eyes watching her as her own timidly moved off the pages and were drawn to Elsa’s deep blue pools. A smile broke out on each of their faces.

“How long have you been watching me?”

“Long enough to know that was the sweetest moment I’ve ever witnessed!” She’d moved and was now sat next to the Northuldran girl who was now placing half the blanket over her legs.

“Please don’t patronise me;” Honeymaren closed the book looking down.

“No patronising happening here. I can help you if you’d like?” The Princess offered.

“Would you really?” She looked to the blonde for any hint of teasing and found none.

“Of course;” Elsa insisted as she took the book from the brunette’s hands.

The pair spent the rest of the evening and into the early hours flicking through different books and exposing Honeymaren to a variety of new words and sounds. They took a few breaks to just talk in the easy way they’ve found they do. They even went to the kitchens and made hot chocolate. Elsa loved the castle in these hours; this is when she felt most free and most like herself. She hoped Honeymaren felt something similar to this.

They were tucked back under the blanket again in the Library, but this time on one of the soft sofas facing one another.

“Okay, favourite animal?” Elsa threw out.

Honeymaren screwed up her face as she mulled over the question. “Probably a reindeer; I don’t know why, there’s just something about them. Almost like they remind me of home. I know that sounds silly;” she trailed off looking to her lap.

Elsa shook her head earnestly; “no it doesn’t; nothing you could say would ever sound silly to me.”

The brunette smiled up at her again before asking; “so how about you, favourite animal?”

It was the blonde’s turn to stop in thought. “I’ll be really boring and say a horse.”

“That’s not boring. I wouldn’t want to know how my brother would react if he heard you say horses were boring;” Honeymaren chuckled to herself.

“I didn’t say horses were boring, just that _I_ was boring;” the Princess clarified.

“You could never be boring Elsa;” Honeymaren’s eyes connected with her own.

The Princess quickly looked to her hands that were fiddling with a loose thread in her lap. Honeymaren slid her own hand over them to draw her attention once again. “I mean it; I know you have some self-confidence issues, but please know I mean what I say.” She gave one last squeeze to the other girls’ hands before releasing them. “I’ve taken up far too much of your time tonight, or is it this morning? Either way I will bid you goodnight, or is it good morning?” She made to stand with a chuckle at her own awkwardness.

She’s such a goof ball. Elsa stood too and drew the slightly shorter girl into a tight hug. “Goodnight Honeymaren; thank you for your kind words. If you’d like we can keep practicing reading whenever you’re free?”

“That would be amazing, thank you.” Honeymaren was amazed she could still form words as she felt herself turn into a puddle in Elsa’s arms. She was in serious trouble, but she kind of liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa scrunched up her closed eyes as light seemed to stream onto her face.

“Do you usual sleep in this late? I didn’t know if I should wake you; we never discussed it last night.”

“’Maren?” She mumbled out to the girl that the voice belonged to. She didn’t know if she’d actually shortened her name or it had just got caught in her dry throat, but they wouldn’t admit that they both quite liked it.

The blonde finally opened her eyes and sat up to see Honeymaren had opened the curtains and had left a tea tray next to her bed before spotting the girl laying out an outfit for the day.

“Do you want to wear this blue one, or the purple one?”

Her sleep addled brain could only say; “Blue” before continuing with “why don’t you sit down and we can have some tea?”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate for a Lady’s maid;” the Northuldran woman scoffed as she put away the purple dress. Honeymaren seemed to be on a mission to fulfil the duties of a Lady's Maid to the highest standard, fit for the King and Queen.

Elsa had other ideas; “well, you aren’t just any Lady’s Maid; you’re my friend too.”

Even given the initial protest, Honeymaren hadn’t spared a second thought in joining Elsa. The Northuldran girl swung her legs idly as she sat with Elsa facing her sitting cross-legged. The Princess noted that Honeymaren had bought up an extra tea cup and smirked as she poured the tea. “Honey?”

“Hmm?” She watched her feet.

A small chuckle; “do you take honey in your tea?”

“Oh” darkening of her cheeks; “no thank you.”

* * *

Iduna noticed her daughter yawn for the fourth time since taking a seat at breakfast; “Elsa, dear, are you free to speak with me after we’ve eaten?”

Elsa looked to the Queen; “Of course Mother.”

It wasn’t too long before Anna and their father had finished their breakfast and had departed the dining room.

Iduna turned to her eldest daughter; “you seem awfully tired Elsa?”

Elsa was now on her guard; “I guess I haven’t been sleeping all that well.” Honeymaren has been very distracting.

Iduna pursed her lips before continuing; “I think it’s more than that. I know you haven’t been in your bedroom; you’ve been missing when I’ve checked in on you. I want you to know that I trust you darling, but you have a position of high standing. I need you to be conducting yourself appropriately; you need to be well rested and acting respectfully. I hope we understand one another by what I’m saying.” The woman’s eyes burned into the Princess’.

If the Princess was being completely honest, she didn’t really have much of a clue of what her mother was suggesting. She could guess, but she still couldn’t work out why her mother would be thinking anything ill of her. She’d never done anything to cause her mother worry. Elsa needed to appease her mother so she’d think no further on it and so shared the truth, well as of last night anyway. “I’ve been in the library reading late into the night. I hadn’t realised how much energy it had been taking up. I apologise if I worried you Mother; but that’s all there is to it.”

A sigh of relief slipped from Iduna; “I’m glad you are taking the time to immerse yourself in some literature, but from now on can you sign the book out and continue your night time reading in your bedroom?”

Elsa nodded sweetly; “of course Mother; I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that myself.” She left a kiss to her mother’s cheek before making her own departure from the room. That was a close call.

* * *

“Hey you;” Honeymaren cheerfully greeted the blonde as she met her at the far end of the castle gardens as they had arranged.

“Hello Honeymaren. You look well rested;” Elsa remarked as she took in the sight of the young woman walking towards her.

“Do I not usually?” Honeymaren came to a stop next to the Princess and looked down at herself.

Elsa shook her head with a concealed smile; “I only say because my mother spoke to me this morning about how tired I’ve been and then all but insinuated that I wasn’t conducting myself appropriately with late night escapades!”

Honeymaren felt her eyes grow in concern; “she hasn’t seen us has she?”

Elsa shook her head again but more adamantly; “I don’t think so; she only noted that I’d been missing when she’s checked in on me.”

“Phew, okay. So we just have to be more careful about when and for how long we spend time together. Unless, of course, you’d rather end whatever this has been and I just become what your parents think I am; your Lady’s Maid?” Honeymaren rushed the last half out as it dawned on her that Elsa may not wish to socialise with her anymore if it risks upsetting her own mother.

Elsa desperately clasped onto Honeymaren’s hands as she rushed to help her explain her thoughts. The blonde stilled their movements and bought them to rest between them, linked with her own. “God no, Honeymaren! I can’t imagine life here without you …being my friend. As you say we’ll just have to take more caution and care. You being my Lady’s Maid provides us with a perfect excuse to be seen in one another’s company anyway; so we can continue with practicing your reading if you wish?”

The brunette released a breath and brought her eyes up from their joined hands to meet the blonde’s and nodded eagerly; “I wish”. The Northuldran girl reluctantly slipped her hands out of the Princess’ as she crouched down quickly to pick a bright yellow flower from the flower bed next to them. The Northuldran then moved to slip the flower into the Princess’ tightly secured hair do. “Why do you always have your hair so confined?”

She shrugged at the question; “it’s just what’s expected.”

Honeymaren bit her lip before asking her next question; “don’t you ever want to do something unexpected?”

“Like what?”

“Like kiss a Northuldran girl?” As she finished her words she chanced a look at the Princess.

Elsa’s breath caught, “I couldn’t.” The head shake was so subtle, Honeymaren wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it.

“But do you want to?”

“They’re the same thing;” the Princess insisted.

Honeymaren shook her head with a characteristic smirk; “I don’t think they are, I want to run through a field of wild flowers, but I couldn’t.” She pulled the first thing out of the air that she could think of as she’d thrown her hands up.

It was the blonde’s turn to bite her lip in thought; “have you got anywhere to be?”

Honeymaren couldn’t help but smile at the Princess. “For you? No;” the brunette shook her head once.

“Good, let’s go”. She grabbed her hand and they broke into a run down to the back wall of the garden to a small gate. The Princess led them in a rush up a lightly trod path up to woodland. The woodland then opened up to an almost untouched field, full of wild flowers. The Northuldran was speechless. Elsa stood and watched in awe as the brunette started to run and yip, calling out in sheer delight.

Once Honeymaren felt her lungs burning, and her cheeks were flushed, her throat sore she returned to where Elsa was still stood and threw her arms around her. “Thank you, I never knew this was here!”

“It’s nothing;” Elsa brushed off as she tried to stay focused at the feel of the other girl’s arms around her.

She stood back; “but now I’ve done what I said I couldn’t, how about you?”

Elsa stalled and looked at her feet in the long grass. Honeymaren didn’t hear a no or complete disgust and so bravely took a step forward again before tilting the Princess’ chin upward from the ground with a delicate finger. Elsa’s hands automatically found themselves on Honeymaren’s waist before her face tilted slightly to initiate the brush of her lips against the Northuldran’s soft ones. This was more mould breaking than their first kiss. This was more real and she couldn’t believe it was happening. Once she pulled away, but not too far, foreheads resting together, all that could be said was; “wow”, and by both girls. They didn’t know what to do from here but all that mattered right now was them in this field in this embrace.

“Do I have your permission to kiss you again?” Elsa whispered to the girl mere centimetres away from her.

Honeymaren didn’t answer and instead brought up her second hand so she was cradling Elsa’s face in her rough palms before claiming her pink lips with her own. This kiss was more desperate than the one before. The Princess’ hands pulled the brunette in against her from the waist, a slight whimper escaping her lips at the contact. Honeymaren regretted having to release the other’s lips, but the need for air became too great. “I could spend all day kissing you.”

“I think I could condone that;” Elsa panted with a small giggle.

“I’m glad you haven’t run off like last time;” Honeymaren admitted as she took in how the Princess was consuming all her senses at once.

“I’m done running from this; I’ve found who I am. It’s all thanks to you Honeymaren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the very kind comments and all the kudos too!


	8. Chapter 8

The Northuldran girl had been in complete bliss since she woke up in the soft and cosy bed that cradled her now. Though it wasn’t the soft linen against her skin that warmed her heart and made the smile grow on her lips; it was the adorable blonde curled into her side that caused such exhilaration. She knew she should get up and get on with what was expected from her for the day, but her heart and her head were having a dispute. She’d found this happening more frequently, and especially involving the Princess next to her, ever since their kiss in the field a couple weeks ago. Almost foolishly, Honeymaren had let Elsa convince her that her bedroom was the perfect place to continue her reading practice. Every night, and almost every night she ended up falling asleep in that soft and cosy bed. It was a miracle that the Queen hadn’t caught them yet. She took in every detail of the sleeping girl next to her; how her lips kept twitching as she dreamt or the loose, soft hair strands that fell onto her peaceful face. She couldn’t help but lightly brush those strands out of her face; blue eyes fluttered open and connected with the Northuldran’s brown ones.

“Good morning sleepy head;” Honeymaren kissed Elsa’s head with a wide smile.

“What time is it?” The Princess mumbled bleary eyed.

“I have no idea, but I should really probably get up;” Honeymaren dragged herself into a sitting position.

Elsa seemed to ignore the brunette’s words as she shuffled further into her arms as she snuggled into her warmth.

“Can you imagine there ever being a day where we don’t have to move from our bed?” Elsa looked to the girl next to her revelling in the warmth under the covers across their laps.

Honeymaren chuckled as she pulled the blonde into her, her arms wrapped around her small frame. “Do you have any other day dreams that are as equally unattainable?”

Elsa looked across the room and avoided the brown eyes that were searching her face; “I just want to live in a time where I feel alive and I’m loved. I want to be somewhere where I can be me; my truest self with no fear.” She’d never spoken the words out loud before; she’d never even admitted to them to herself in her head.

“That sounds nice;” Honeymaren admitted that it did indeed sound nice.

“And you could be there too;” Elsa followed up quickly as she now watched the Northuldran.

“You’d really want that?” Honeymaren would be lying if she said it wasn’t one of her first thoughts that came to mind when Elsa mentioned about being her truest self that she’d hoped she would be included in that scenario.

“Of course I would;” the Princess stressed as she sat up straighter in the bed and clasped onto Honeymaren’s rough hands with her soft ones. The blonde leant forwards and lightly captured the brunette’s lips with her own.

“I will never tire of this;” Honeymaren sighed contented as Elsa released her.

“Hey Elsa!”

The pair jumped apart before Honeymaren leapt out of the bed and threw on her Arendelle tunic over her underclothes that was lying across a chair next to the bed. Elsa had panic written across her face as she drew her eyes away from the girl rushing about the room and to the door that had half opened.

“Oh shoot! … Found it!” Anna proclaimed as she threw open the door fully to reveal herself kneeling on the floor in the doorway. “Sorry, dropped my earring, but I found it. Good morning Honeymaren;” Anna greeted the brunette as she opened the curtains to Elsa’s room. The girls thanked fate for causing Anna to drop her earring; it gave them enough time to look less suspicious.

“Good morning Princess;” Honeymaren nodded before finishing with the curtains.

Anna scoffed and waved her hand as she sat on the end of Elsa’s bed; “Honeymaren you can just call me Anna when it’s just us girls. Right Elsa?” She turned to her sister for some back up.

“Of course; Honeymaren knows that we don’t expect the use of titles in this room.” Was that too forward. Anna didn’t seem to react, which left Elsa relieved.

“What are your plans for the day dear sister?”

“I’ve got a lunch to attend with the Viscount and Viscountess of Westercourt and I’m also pretty sure Mother persuaded them to bring their son too.” Elsa could feel Honeymaren watching her from across the room.

“That might not be completely terrible?” Anna suggested.

“I’m just not up for it today… or any other day;” Elsa mumbled the last part and let out a huff.

“Come on Elsa! You’re a Princess; you’ve got duties and responsibilities.”

The blonde gave her sister a smirk, recognising what she was doing; “you’re beginning to sound like Mother.”

“I just don’t want you to further down the line regret not doing something now when it will be too late later on.”

“Now you really sound like Mother;” Elsa let out an easy laugh. She’d had these types of conversations a countless number of times before, so they really didn’t bother her much now.

Anna grabbed one of Elsa’s pillows and hit her sister square in the face.

“Anna!?”

Honeymaren’s laugh filled the room as she watched the sisters. “I apologise; that was inappropriate;” The Northuldra admitted as she noticed the two girls watching her from where she was sorting out some outfit choices for the day.

“It’s more than okay Honeymaren;” Anna giggled as she smoothed out the pillow in her lap.

Elsa couldn’t help but feel the joy flood her body at hearing Honeymaren’s own joy.

The Princess looked to the woman in her thoughts as her voice called to her; “Elsa, which dress would you like for today?”

“I think I’ll wear one of my day dresses and change for the lunch, if you’re free to help me?”

“Of course;” Honeymaren tried to keep the exchange professional as the younger Princess was sat there.

“Are you going to go with the purple dress?” Anna gushed as the jealousy of owning the dress shone through.

“If that’s what you think is best Little One;” Elsa smirked knowing her words would annoy her sister.

The redhead threw her arms up in the air; “I’m not little anymore! You’re only three years older than me!”

Elsa ignored her sister and spoke to the brunette in the room; “Honeymaren, if you would, can you prepare the purple long sleeved gown for lunch?”

“Of course. I’ll leave this one here for this morning;” Honeymaren laid out a pale blue day dress at the end of the bed. “Do you need me to return after preparing your other dress and help you with anything further?”

Elsa shook her head with a smile; “thank you Honeymaren; I’ll just see you before the lunch if that’s alright?”

“I will see you then;” Honeymaren gave both of the girls a nod and a bow before leaving the room.

There was silence after the Northuldran left the room before Anna spoke; “do you remember the conversation we had a couple months back, the one about how you would know if you like someone?”

Elsa gulped and nodded in affirmation too afraid to meet her sister’s eyes.

“I stupidly thought you were asking because you’d met someone, but that hasn’t seemed to be the case, right?” As the younger girl finished she looked up to her sister.

“I was only asking as a ‘for instance’, Mother and Father have such high hopes of me finding myself in a relationship, I was wondering if there was something I was missing. Was I feeling the right things, but not recognising it for what it was.” The Princess tried to explain the best she could to her sister.

“And we’re you, missing anything?” Anna asked full of hope for her sister.

Elsa gave her a small, sad smile and a shake of the head; “nothing that will help Mother and Father with meeting their hopes.” In her opinion, she’d found something much better, but as she’d said; nothing her parents would respect or understand.

“Well maybe today will be different?” The redhead seemed far too excited at the prospect.

Elsa smiled at her sister’s sweet and innocent nature; “we never know. Now come on, I need to get dressed for breakfast.”

* * *

Elsa was sat at her dressing table lost in thought when a knock sounded from the door. “Come in.”

“Hey, you’re already dressed?” Honeymaren noted as she made her way across the room to the Princess.

“I was hoping you could help me with my hair?” Elsa asked, watching the Northuldran in the mirror.

The brunette nodded and stepped up behind the blonde before taking the hair brush in her hands. In silence Honeymaren set to work intricately weaving the soft strands into a delicate plait, with its own embellishments. Honeymaren got lost in the feel of Elsa’s hair running around her fingertips. Her attention was draw to the Princess as her breath caught in her throat. The brunette flicked her eyes to connect to the blonde’s in the mirror; “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Elsa quickly shook her head.

It was then that the Northuldran noticed the goose bumps down the Princess’ neck and her fingertips resting at the nape. She cleared her throat and dived back into completing the hair style.

“You’re quite beautiful, you know? You could have anyone you choose.” Honeymaren didn’t know why she was starting such a deep conversation. But she could feel how there was some unspoken things between the pair; especially now because of this lunch with a potential suitor.

The blonde fiddled with some of the loose items atop the table in front of her; “I’m afraid my Mother and Father wouldn’t approve on who I would choose.” She then passed Honeymaren a necklace.

“I don’t want to stop you from marrying someone who could make you happy. I shouldn’t be distracting you from your future;” she watched the blonde out of the corner of her eye as she fastened the chain around her slender neck.

Elsa turned in her seat and clasped the brunettes hand, stilling any movements; “I know you won’t believe me; but you do make me happy. I refuse to accept that I could be happy in a marriage with someone I don’t know or have very little interest in. Please don’t worry yourself with silly things like _my future_. I have almost everything I could want right now;” the Princess finished by bringing the hand in hers up to her lips.

“I just can’t help but feel that I’m preventing you from what’s next for you;” Honeymaren admitted as she leant her hip on the table next to Elsa.

“If I had it my way; you’d be what’s next for me. I’m sorry if that’s rather forward;” Elsa had lowered her eyes to watch her own movements as her thumb caressed the brunette knuckles.

She found that what she had to say next was better done while looking off across the room and not down to the blonde. “My whole life, I’ve spent thinking I’ll be alone forever, so to hear you saying these words is unbelievable to me. I guess I’m just waiting for you to step into whatever role your family is laying out for you and you’ll forget about me.”

Elsa gave Honeymaren’s arm a tug to bring her round to face her; “I have no plans to blindly follow what my family say or want of me. I don’t know what the future will bring, but I can live in hope that we’ll always have each other; in whatever capacity is possible. You’ll never be alone Honeymaren;” she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile.

The Northuldran bought her spare hand up to gently stroke the pale cheek of the Princess; “It means a great deal to me to hear you say those words Elsa, but know if there ever comes a time where you have to choose between me and them; I’ll completely understand when you chose them.” She fought the sad smile that stretched across her lips.

Elsa stood to stand close to the brunette and linked her hands around her neck loosely. “You hurt me to think that I would let you down after only just finding one another;” the Princess bought her forehead to lean against Honeymaren’s.

“I guess I’m just protecting my heart;” the brunette whispered as she breathed Elsa in.

“Then I will help and stand guard of it too;” Elsa reaffirmed all she’d said with a kiss.

Honeymaren tried to remind them of their actual situation and so stepped out of Elsa’s arms and space before saying; “you ought to get down there or they’ll think you’ve stood them up.”

* * *

The Princess had lost count of how many times in the last few months that her parents had set up lunches similar to this one. It was just another day of being a Princess of Arendelle. She was thinking as much as she rounded to corner to the main reception room where she could hear voices behind the door.

”Ah Elsa, there you are. Viscount and Viscountess Johannessen of Westercourt and their son The Honourable Arthur Johannessen; may I present my eldest daughter Princess Elsa;” the King finally finished talking as everyone bowed to one another.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all;” Elsa had played this game long enough and knew to be polite and demure. The Viscount and Viscountess looked to be not much older than her own parents, him having a few silver streaks in his hair, with a mottle finish to his short, well kept, beard. The Viscountess was a fuller woman than her mother, but shared the kind look with soft features. Arthur was much taller than his father, and dare Elsa think, more handsome too. This wasn’t to say she thought him handsome, just that she could appreciate that some would say he was. His hair was lighter than Honeymaren’s and yet, his eyes darker. This comparison made her heart fall slightly as she thought back to all that Honeymaren had shared with her moments prior. Elsa had meant what she said; if she had a choice, Honeymaren would be it, no questions asked. She’d do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Thankfully any more awkward conversation was prevented as a Northuldran man stepped into the room behind Elsa and announced that lunch was to be served shortly in the dining hall.

As was polite for the hosts, the three Arendellians followed the Johannessen’s out of the room as they followed the Northuldran. Elsa bought up the back of the group and returned her mother’s probing smile as they entered the dining room. Elsa fought to roll her eyes as she noticed the place settings around the table, the Viscount and Viscountess on one said, the King and Queen at either end, and finally herself and Arthur on one side. Arthur held out her chair for her and sent her a smile as the women took their seats first.

It wasn’t long before the parents were enjoying their food and conversation while the two young people sat in an awkward silence. Her mother kept throwing her looks as if to prompt her to engage Arthur in some kind of conversation. The Princess set her drinking glass down before finally speaking to the man next to her; “Arthur, how are you liking your visit to Arendelle?”

He looked a tad surprised at being addressed by the Princess, but managed to centre himself quickly turning to her. “I’m liking my visit very well. You and you’re family have been most accommodating.”

Elsa gave a small smile at his politeness; “I’m glad to hear it.” Now what was she supposed to say? Usually at these lunches the gentleman her parents have set her up with are all so talkative, unlike Arthur today.

He saved her from having to come up with another topic of conversation by presenting his own; “these vegetable are so fresh and expertly cooked. I give my compliments to the chef.”

It warmed her heart to hear someone talk so highly of the Northuldra; “I’ll be sure to pass your compliments to the kitchen staff. All the seasonal vegetables are grown here in the castle grounds.”

He nodded as he examined a carrot on his fork; “that explains the freshness. I imagine that must be a tall order; to grow and harvest enough food.”

Elsa could tell there was something different about this man than some of the others; he seemed to have a wider understanding of the people around him. He showed compassion and empathy; it was refreshing to see that in a lunch guest. “I imagine it to also be rewarding work as well; after all, all that is grown here is also eaten by the staff too.”

“That sounds like the perfect set up; a community working together.” He turned to her and gave a smile before taking another bite of his food.

The Princess nodded; “we try.” She really didn’t know what to make of this man; he really did seem to look at life from a different perspective.

Elsa looked back to him as he spoke again; “perhaps after lunch we could go and see the grounds, you could show me where all this lovely food is grown?”

The Princess gave him a polite nod with a gentle smile; “of course, if we have the time.”

The pair enjoyed their food for a few moments; Elsa caught her mother giving her a knowing smile. Elsa could guess what it was that the Queen thought she could see and know. Elsa couldn’t think of how far from the truth she was. All Elsa really wished to be right at this moment is in the arms of another woman, and not just any woman, but her own Lady’s Maid. Have her lips on her skin and get lost for hours in those honey eyes. The Queen would never guess that.

Arthur and Elsa exchanged some more casual conversation as lunch went on. If the Princess was made to choose, she’d say that he was probably the most agreeable of all the men so far that her mother and father had pushed onto her. The King and Viscount had left the other four party members in the dining hall to discuss some important matters, that’s at least what they said.

“Lilian, why don’t we depart to the drawing room and leave these two to entertain themselves?”

Elsa fought to not roll her eyes at her mother’s antics, but instead indulged her; “If you don’t mind, I was going to take Arthur on a tour of the castle grounds.”

Arthur’s mother looked to the Queen with a much too large smile; “I can see that being agreeable.”

“Try not to bore him too much dear. Tea will be served in an hours’ time in the day room.” Iduna reminded her daughter as she watched the young man help her daughter out of her seat before offering him an arm.

“We will see you ladies later then;” Arthur bid the Queen and his mother goodbye as he led the Princess out of the room.

Elsa didn’t risk opening her mouth to speak until her and her new company had made it to the gardens for fear that her mother was listening. “I apologise for my parents being so obvious with them inviting you here.”

Arthur released her arm as they strolled through the grounds; “I think I must apologise too for my parents also. It seems our parents have their own shared agenda for us.”

Elsa found herself playing with the seams on her gloved hands. “Then I feel I must make it clear that I am in no position to want a husband at this moment;” the Princess looked up at him to gauge his reaction to her odd words.

If he didn’t understand her phrasing, he didn’t let on; “and I can understand that completely. I came here with no expectations from this meeting, but I must say that so far I have enjoyed myself more than I thought I would. Not that I meant any offense by it, or course!” He rushed to amend what he’s said without thinking.

Elsa nodded quickly to stall his apologies; “I find myself agreeing with you; this lunch has been more enjoyable than most.”

“I feel that once we part ways today, our mothers will pounce on us. What shall we tell them?” Arthur asked the blonde in a very casual and laid back manor.

She knew he had a point; “the truth would probably be best.” Elsa really didn’t want to give this man false hope of a future with her, not in the sense he’d want anyway.

“And what would that be?” He wasn’t pushing, he seemed to really just want to clarify what was happening between them.

“That we’ve enjoyed each other’s company today;” what else was Elsa supposed to say?

He nodded and seemed to accept her answer. He looked lost in thought until he spoke and drew the Princess’ attention back to him; “can I write to you?”

Elsa stalled. She still didn’t know where she stood with liking Honeymaren more than she should. In a perfect world she wouldn’t even have to entertain this man with his obvious ideas of keeping in contact for whatever gain he had in mind. In a perfect world she would be openly affectionate with the Northuldran woman she’d grown to care about. How can she accept his offer to write to her without it meaning anything? She could never be in her perfect world, so would this be the answer? Accept this man in front of her and hope Honeymaren will stick around? She tried not to get ahead of herself, he was only offering to write to her after all. “I can see no reason why not,” she lied. “Plus I’m sure it would be most agreeable to our mothers.”

“Yes, I can see what you mean;” he gave her another polite smile before offering her his arm.

Elsa took the offered arm and rested her gloved hand on his forearm as they continued to stroll along the paths in the sunshine. The pair shared in some more easy conversation unbeknownst to them, their mother’s watched on from the drawing room window where they sat having their own conversation.

* * *

It was a relief to the Princess, as she flopped tiredly onto the top of her bed, that the afternoon hadn’t dragged like it so often did. Arthur was pleasant enough and why not keep in correspondence with him, as he pointed out; it would please both of their mothers and that’s all she needed to so right now to be able to enjoy being with her Honeymaren. Was she hers? Elsa liked to think of herself as Honeymaren’s. How was she going to tell her about Arthur and his interest that she seemed to be encouraging without disappointing her? Surely this was all part of their plan, to stay together in whatever capacity? This was all such a mess.

The Princess decided not to bother the brunette with helping her get changed; she’d manage fine on her own. The rest of the late afternoon and evening moved at a much slower pace, Elsa wished she had called upon Honeymaren to help her earlier as she’d craved her attention since parting ways before the lunch.

Elsa was grateful that the Queen hadn’t pushed for too many details at dinner about Elsa and Arthur’s time in the gardens. The Princess managed to placate her early by filling her in on the fact that Arthur had asked to write to her. This seemed to settle the Queen for now, though Elsa didn’t miss the look the Queen gave the King or the way Anna was watching her gleefully from across the table.

Elsa had not long entered her room for the evening after grabbing a book from the library for her and Honeymaren to read. There came a familiar knock at the door which bought a smile to the blonde’s lips; “come in.” She turned to watch as Honeymaren entered the room.

The Northuldran greeted the Princess as she moved into the room; “hey, you didn’t need my help earlier? I was waiting for you to call.”

A guilty look washed over the blonde’s features; “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Honeymaren gave a tut with a smirk as she laid out Elsa’s night gown over the dressing screen. “You do realise it’s my job to see to all of your needs;” she eyed the blonde as she closed the curtains and the Princess moved behind the screen to change out of her dress.

“Really, all of them?” Elsa had her own smirk as she emerged from behind the screen a short while later dressed in her night dress.

Honeymaren felt her throat dry as the blonde sauntered over to her where she was waiting for her at the dressing table. The blonde slipped her arms around the brunette, pulling her close and drawing the breath out of her lungs with a kiss.

The Princess soon released the Northuldran and took a seat at the dressing table.

Honeymaren shook herself out of her thoughts and picked up the hair brush; “how was the lunch?”

Elsa was removing her earrings as she drew her eyes up to meet the brunette’s in the mirror before admitting honestly; “better than I thought it would be.”

“How so?” She tried to concentrate on letting the blonde’s hair down and combing through it carefully.

“Arthur was better company than most, he’s going to write to me.” Elsa wanted to be honest with Honeymaren.

“Oh;” Honeymaren put the brush down as she moved on to collecting Elsa’s discarded jewellery.

“I wanted to talk to you about all of this;” the Princess stood and followed Honeymaren over to the draws.

“You’ve changed your mind from earlier;” she mumbled and couldn’t bring herself to meet the blonde’s gaze.

“What? No!” Elsa insisted. “I still stand by what I said earlier Honeymaren. You are the one I choose. I thought it would just make a good distraction for my parents if I am seen to be in contact with Arthur. They may stop pressuring me and that will give us more time. Plus, I was hoping that you’d help me write to him and read his replies. We’re in this together; you and I.” In her small speech the Princess had cradled the brunette’s hands in her own, like she often found herself doing, and finished by leaving a kiss to her knuckles.

“I just didn’t realise how much I care for you until the idea of you finding someone else came up. It’s kind of scary;” Honeymaren admitted shyly.

Elsa’s heart almost broke at the sight of the brunette in front of her. “Then we’ll be scared together because only God knows how the feelings I have for you have left me fearing what would happen if I ever lost you!”

“Then you’ll have me for as long as you want me; I am yours.” The brunette pulled the Princess in at the waist and connected their lips in a familiar dance.

After many moments the Princess pulled away and pulled the brunette by the hand over to the bed; “I got us another book from the library.”

“That sounds perfect;” Honeymaren smiled as she lowered the lamp light slightly before following the blonde onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Noise next to her pulled her from her slumber. As her eyes flickered open she noticed the lamp had been lit with a dim flame. The Princess next to her was sat up lost in thought. Honeymaren moved to join her as she asked if she was alright.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you;” the blonde looked regretfully at the woman now sat next to her.

Honeymaren gave her a smile; “it’s okay, what has you awake anyway?”

“I was just thinking back through all the letters we’ve sent and received from Arthur and then I got to thinking of how long we can keep it up before he starts getting the wrong idea.” The blonde couldn’t bring herself to look at the Northuldran as she bit her lip anxiously.

Honeymaren brought her hand down to rest atop the blonde’s in her lap making the Princess look up to her; “you shouldn’t be worrying about that now.”

Elsa gave her a sad smile; “I know; I just can’t help it. With every letter I can see my mother grow more excited. It seems she’s getting what she’s been waiting for. But I can’t stop thinking that it’s the last thing I want; to be pursued by a man. I want you; I need you in my life Honeymaren. I can’t give you up for anyone.” The blonde had turned to face the brunette as she’d slipped their hands together neatly.

“Then know that I’m not going anywhere; where ever your life takes you Elsa, I’ll be there next to you;” the Northuldran assured as she wiped her thumb along the back of the blonde’s hand.

“Then I insist, like we’ve done with these letters, you are to be kept informed on everything and we make decisions together.” The Princess affirmed tightly grasping hold of the other woman’s hands.

All the Northuldran could do was nod before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss at the corner of the blonde’s mouth. A gentle smile formed on the Princess’ lips as the two sat in the dim light, content to just be in each other’s company.

A few moments later, feeling wide awake, Honeymaren came up with an idea; “seeing as it’s in the middle of the night and no one is going to be downstairs, do you want to go and bake some bread? You’ve been teaching me how to read all this time; it’s about time I taught you something.”

A wider smile grew on the blonde’s face as she nodded quickly and made to move to get out of the bed. Honeymaren followed excitedly and she threw on the rest of her clothes, and shoes while Elsa slipped on a robe over her night dress.

The two wove their fingers together and moved as silently as they could down to the kitchens for their late night escapades.

By the time the pair had finished clearing away the mess they’d created it was time to get out of the kitchens before they were found by the Northuldra starting their day. Honeymaren didn’t risk escorting Elsa back to her room in fear that they’d be spotted. Instead they shared a kiss in the deserted stairwell behind the tapestry on the floor Elsa’s bedroom was on.

The Princess collapsed on her bed exhilarated. She knew they were going to pay for the lack of sleep, but she wouldn’t trade it for the night she had. Honeymaren always seemed to know what to say and do that meant Elsa’s worries and stress could just melt away. Elsa was very proud of the loaf of bread they’d made and felt a little disappointed that they’d ran out of time to try it before having to rush out of the kitchen. She could still feel the ghosts of the brunette’s arms around her as they kneaded the dough together. She could still see the way the flour stuck to the end of the Northuldran’s nose when Elsa playfully placed it there. The Princess couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips as she thought back to how Honeymaren had trapped her against the table with her hips and arms either side of her. How she’d then lent forward, a hair width away from her already blushing face, and tapped her nose against Elsa’s so they’d wear the same floured smudge. The Princess felt her heart rate quicken as she remembered the feeling of Honeymaren lips, tongue, and teeth as she stole the breath out of her lungs. The Princess shook herself out of her own thoughts and stood again to open the curtains and window to breathe in some fresh air. How could it be that a person can make her feel the way the other woman did, and yet it was said to be wrong? If she had it her way it wouldn’t be wrong.

Honeymaren had watched the Princess discreetly as she made her way back to her room; she couldn’t draw her eyes away. When she’d suggested bread baking, she’d never imagined how intimate the task could be. Having the Princess so close and in such privacy was too tempting not to initiate some kissing. She could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into the chasm that was her feelings for the blonde. She couldn’t help but remind herself that when you slip, you fall, and you ultimately end up getting hurt. 

…

It was just Anna and Elsa again for breakfast, the eldest Princess noted as she entered the dining hall a couple hours later. She hadn’t gone back to sleep, instead she chose to distract her thoughts of the brunette by reading some more of the book they’d started last night. She probably should have chosen more sleep, however, she’d told Honeymaren not to worry about attending to her as her Lady’s Maid this morning after their baking, and so couldn’t risk over sleeping.

The younger Princess watched her sister as the blonde took a seat opposite her. “You look tired, late night?” She asked as she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how her sister reached straight for the pot of coffee.

Elsa hid a yawn as she nodded and poured the dark liquid into her cup; “couldn’t sleep.”

“Too busy thinking about what to write back to Arthur?” Anna watched for her sister’s reaction to her mentioning the tall man who was clearly interested in pursuing her.

Elsa moved her eyes up quickly to meet the redhead's; “how do you know he’s been writing?”

“It’s pretty obvious; you get a letter almost every couple of days and always in the same handwriting;” Anna waved a strawberry around on her fork as she spoke.

“You’ve been looking through my letters?” Elsa asked almost outraged, but not angry at her sister. She was about to remark about how she has no privacy, but that would be a lie. This was lucky for herself and Honeymaren.

Anna was too busy buttering some bread as she explained; “it’s not like I went looking deliberately, I was only checking to see if I had any letters.”

The blonde Princess didn’t hear her explanation as she was also drawn to the bread on the redhead’s plate; it was the loaf she and Honeymaren had made.

“What’s with the smile; was the letter good? Is Arthur growing on you?” Anna began to get excited as she tried to decipher why her sister was all of a sudden smiling.

Elsa shook her head and tried to tone down her happiness at seeing the thoughtful gesture from the Northuldran woman who had been stuck in her head for a long time now. “He’s nice;” she finally provided her sister with before retrieving her own slice of the bread from the table.

Anna dropped her hands and cutlery to the table; “that’s all you’re going to give me!?”

Elsa finished off her coffee before deciding she was done with breakfast and picked up an additional slice of bread before standing; “I’ll see you later little one.”

“Elsa, wait!” The younger Princess called eager for more, but there was nothing that could be said to bring Elsa back to the table as the thoughts of last night filled her mind.

* * *

Honeymaren had finished setting up the dining hall for the family’s breakfast and seemed to have some of the morning free to do as she wished. She chose to make her way out to the castle stables in hopes of finding her brother. It didn’t take long to hear him having a conversation with one of the horses.

“You do realise how ridiculous you sound when you do that?” Honeymaren teased as she leant against a post watching her brother brush a dark stallion.

His head snapped up to her, but he relaxed when he realised it was just his sister. “Well we can’t all work alongside talking beings. How’s being a Lady’s Maid treating you?”

It was only now that she realised they’d had little time to actually talk to one another in the last handful of months. “It has its perks;” she shrugged.

The young man scoffed; “I’ll bet. But isn’t it awkward, them being who they are and you being you?” He pointed a finger at her after gesturing to the castle behind them.

“You’d think so, but they’re actually not what you think they’d be like.” Honeymaren pushed herself off of the post as she stressed her words to her unbelieving brother.

“Wow, they’ve brainwashed you;” he smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked over to grab a rake.

“Have not!” Honeymaren declared as she shoved his arm away with her own smirk.

“I don’t know; you’ve been acting differently lately. Happy almost;” he turned to look over his shoulder at her as he moved the hay around.

“Well, I think I’ve fallen in love.” _Wait, what? When had she decided that?_

Ryder’s eyes bulged out of his head as he spun fully to face her; “you can’t, look at what happened to Mum and Dad!” He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her too.

Knowing what Honeymaren knew about the current King; she knew there was no threat of those events happening again. But she also knew that what was happening with her were not the same events as before; “It’s worse than that.” Honeymaren was looking to the floor as she brushed the hay around with the toe of her shoe.

“How it is worse than that?” He’d stopped his movements all together now and watched his sister’s features trying to decipher what she was telling him.

Honeymaren released a huff; “She…”

“She!? Holy hell Maren!” Ryder cut his sister off and threw his free arm, not holding the rake, up in exasperation.

She now wore an almost guilty smirk as she looked back up to him. “It gets worse;” she admitted.

Ryder took some steps to lean the rake on the wall before turning back to his sister and asking; “Do I want to know?”

Honeymaren watched her brother’s movements before stepping closer to him before confessing; “It’s Princess Elsa.”

“Does she know?” Came spluttering out of his mouth.

She couldn’t help but chuckle and answer; “I hope so otherwise I don’t know who she thinks she’s been kissing.”

“Is this before or after you became her maid?” Ryder’s mind was working double time to try to work through what he was being told. 

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “Kind of both. We were spending time together and had kissed once before and then after I took the role, we sort of got closer.”

Realisation struck him; “this is why you haven’t been sleeping in your bed? I thought you were busy working not shagging a member of the royal family!”

Honeymaren whacked her brother across the chest; “keep your voice down! And we’re not… doing that. But yes, I sometimes spend the night with her.”

“How on God’s green earth do you get away with that?” He was truly baffled now.

“It’s been a struggle, let me tell you. But we can’t help it; it’s like a force pushing us together”. She began to think back on the handful of times she’s had to throw herself out of the Princess’ bed and crawl under it to avoid detection.

“Just don’t get hurt Maren; I love you too much to see this end badly;” he’d taken her by the shoulders as he'd spoken.

Honeymaren watched her brother almost confused; “you’re not telling me to stop?”

“I can’t tell you not to feel how you feel. I think you’re being foolish, both of you are; but that’s your business. Just know that I’m here if you ever need anything.” He still hadn’t let go, squeezing her reassuringly.

She threw her arms around him; “you are the best brother a girl could ask for!”

“I know;” he replied wincing as she hugged him tight.

* * *

“There you are; I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” A voice pulled Honeymaren away from where she was sat on the rocks looking out across the fjord. The Northuldran couldn’t stop thinking on what she’d said to her brother earlier; she’s fallen in love with Elsa. She knew she felt strongly for the Princess and obviously had no other experience of romantic love, but she had to conclude that, yes, she does love her. It was at this point that the woman on her mind called over to her before climbing up next to her.

“How come you’re out here?” The blonde took in the sight of the brunette next to her, as if deciding if she was alright.

She knocked shoulders with the blonde as she spoke; “ _someone_ gave me the morning off so I came out here… after speaking to my brother.” Honeymaren didn’t know if she should mention speaking to Ryder, but ultimately didn’t want to conceal anything from the Princess.

Elsa gave an easy smile; she liked hearing about Honeymaren Nattura and not Lady’s Maid Honeymaren. “What did you speak with him about?”

“You;” again with the honestly.

Panic crossed the Princess’ features; “What about me!?”

Honeymaren grabbed a hold of the blonde’s hands in an attempt to ground and reassure her. “It’s fine; we can trust him.”

The Princess squeezed the brunette hands in an attempt to reel in the panic she could feel rising within her. “What did you tell him?” She asked trying to keep her voice even.

Honeymaren ran through what she’d said to her brother, trying to find the right words; “only that… that we’ve grown close, closer than friends.” She trailed off knowing that it wasn’t the full truth, but would hopefully be enough for the blonde.

“And he just accepted that?” Elsa wanted to clarify.

Honeymaren nodded; “he loves me, he told me he can’t tell me how I should be feeling and he just wants me to be careful. He won’t tell anyone, I promise you that;” she knew she spoke the truth, she knew her brother. To betray Elsa would be to betray his own sister, and with his opinion of the King, he believed that would risk her life.

Elsa breathed and nodded as she accepted the Northuldran’s words. Honeymaren released the hands of the Princess but laid a hand on the inside of her dress covered knee instead. Elsa enjoyed this closeness as she rested her head on the slightly shorter girl’s shoulder.

“What’s in the napkin?” Honeymaren asked feeling there’d been enough time to settle their last discussion before asking the question she’d been thinking since she’d clasped the Princess’ hand where the napkin had been.

Elsa lifted her head from her shoulder and looked down to the item in her hand. She gently unwrapped what was inside and held it out to the other woman; “we didn’t get to try the bread and I noticed you put it out for breakfast.”

Honeymaren tried to calm the smile on her face; “why do you think I put it out?” As soon as her eyes connected with the blonde’s the smile couldn’t be stopped.

“Because I know you;” Elsa leant in and left a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips; “bread?” She held up the two slices again.

“It would be rude not to;” she took one of the slices finally removing her hand from the Princess’ knee.

They ‘clinked’ their slices together, laughing to one another, and each took a bite.

Honeymaren spoke first, her mouth still slightly full of bread; “it’s pretty good!”

The Princess swallowed her mouthful before letting out another laugh; “did you really doubt my capabilities?”

“With me as your teacher, yes!” The Northuldran was almost doubled over laughing at her own remark before taking another bite.

“And you say I have the self-confidence issues;” Elsa reminded as she watched the brunette in her amusements with a smile.

Honeymaren sobered and marvelled at the woman next to her.

“What?” Elsa asked wiping at invisible crumbs on her face.

“You really don’t see how amazing you are;” she was leaning on her hand that rested on her own knee.

Elsa brushed a free strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear; “I’d say the same thing about you.”

“Well, then shall we both agree that we’re both amazing?” Honeymaren moved over to the blonde in request of a kiss.

The Princess appeased her seamlessly like they’d been doing this for years and would continue to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos so far! This is the longest chapter that will appear in this story, I hope you enjoy.

Elsa had been sat at her writing desk in her reception room. Herself and Honeymaren had finished their latest letter to Arthur and the Northuldran had not long left to send it out to the post. The Princess’ attention was drawn to the door as the Queen and the youngest Princess breezed into the room. Iduna asked if the blonde would join them; it wasn’t like she really had a choice.

“We are to hold a ball the month from next;” the Queen announced once the three woman were settled on the sofas; the girls on one and she on the other.

“What for?” Elsa felt her stomach drop.

“Yes, finally!” Anna all but bounced in her seat.

Two very different daughters, Iduna thought as she took in her girls’ reactions.

She chose to address her eldest child’s concerns; “because Elsa, you are coming to an age where you need to be thinking about the future.”

The blonde Princess found that air was no longer moving in and out of her lungs as her mother continued.

“And what that might look like in the form of a marriage.” Apparently meeting with Arthur as well as exchanging letters wasn’t enough for her mother anymore.

“Mother, I’m sixteen!” Elsa tried to insist to her mother; she thought she’d have more time before the Queen returned to her pestering her about her future.

Iduna was saddened as she had hoped that by being in contact with Arthur would have allowed for her daughter to grow and change her views, but it had seemed it hadn’t. “It will be just showing your face to more prospective suitors for the future. Nothing has to be set in stone. Plus, Arthur will be there.” That was her last attempt to convince her daughter that a ball was a positive thing.

“Will there be people there my age mother?” Anna, very helpfully in Elsa view, pulled the focus to herself.

Iduna had to laugh at the enthusiasm her middle child seemed to possess. “Yes Anna. We can make sure there are some guests for you to interact with. What do you say Elsa?” She’d turned back to the blonde.

“I really don’t have any choice do I?” Elsa asked her mother reluctantly.

The Queen looked to her daughter with a tight-lipped, almost apologetic smile; “not really.”

She huffed most unlady-like; “fine, but I get final dress approval.” She tried to give her mother a smile at the end.

Iduna relaxed her own smile and nodded once; “as you wish.”

“Oo oo, me too!” Once again Anna was bouncing in her seat in far too much excitement.

“Of course, we couldn’t have one without the other;” Iduna chuckled as she held out her hands for her daughters to take one each. Once they had she squeezed on them gently grateful that that conversation was over and that she’d gotten a somewhat positive response from her eldest daughter.

* * *

The family had finished with lunch later that day and Elsa had snuck down to the scullery to seek out the brunette Northuldran whom would be starting the washing up.

The Princess had managed to stealthily get herself concealed behind the open door to await the arrival of the specific brunette.

It was routine for everyone downstairs to know that Honeymaren preferred to wash up in her own world, and so it wasn’t unusual when she entered the small scullery that she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, the Princess took a small step forward to cover the distance separating them before looping her arms around the Northuldran’s neck.

Honeymaren noticed that Elsa didn’t pull her in to finish their greeting and had a somewhat guilty look on her face. She rested her hands on the blonde’s waist and pushed her away slightly to be able to look her fully in the face; “is it about the ball?”

Elsa unclasped her hands at the nape of the brunette’s neck and moved them to rest, relaxed, where her neck sloped into her shoulders. “You already know about the ball?”

Honeymaren nodded with a reassuring smile; “the Queen briefed us on it this morning so that we could start planning for the food and decorations.”

“So you knew before I did; I knew I had no choice;” Elsa mumbled the last part feeling slightly frustrated at her mother.

Honeymaren left a kiss to her lips before moving out of her reach as she began to wash up like she was supposed to be doing. She spoke over her should and she rolled up her sleeves; “what’s so bad about a ball?”

The blonde moved to lean with her back to the sink next to her so they could see one another as they spoke. “A ball is just another way for my mother to parade me off to all the men she thinks I should choose a husband from.”

Honeymaren paused her scrubbing to quirk an eyebrow at the Princess; “But what about Arthur? We thought talking to him would stop you mother’s involvement?”

“She insisted that he’ll be there too. This is such a mess; we’re still stuck in the same place we’ve always been!” Elsa rubbed at her face in such frustration.

Her hands were pulled away by sudsy ones; “then nothing needs to change. Elsa, come on; we still have each other. Like I’ve said; that isn’t going to change. I will follow you whatever direction your life leads you.” Honeymaren was mindful of her hands being wet and soapy as she pulled the blonde in to her for an affirming hug.

“You’re too good to me Maren;” Elsa mumbled into the other woman’s neck.

Honeymaren pushed Elsa away, but kept her in her arms, to look at her; “and don’t you forget it!” She let out a laugh and fully released the blonde to leave a trail of soap down the blonde’s cheek.

Elsa yelped at the sensation before whacking the brunette lightly as she went back to scrubbing.

No words were spoken in the room between the pair for a few moments until a thought came to the Northuldran; “I can’t imagine you dancing, and with a guy!”

Elsa shook her head and groaned; it seemed she’d been thinking about having to dance too. “You really aren’t helping Maren.”

The brunette gave her a lazy smile and asked; “well what do you want me to do, go to your mother and tell her you’re taken by the help?!”

The Princess stressed almost in desperation at the situation; “in an ideal world, yes!”

Honeymaren gave a sad smile as she dried her hands this time before grasping the Princess by the upper arms; “I know this sucks, it does for the both of us. But it's one night and then hopefully your parents will drop the subject again for a while;” she shrugged in faux nonchalance.

Elsa released a breath and felt a smile form on her lips; “how do you do that, calm me down and make me feel as if everything is going to be okay?”

“Because, it is going to be all okay;” the brunette nodded sweetly with a squeeze to the arms under her hands.

…

The ball was soon upon them and it had arrived a lot sooner than the Princess wished. She thought as much as she made her way down to the kitchens to try and find Honeymaren after everyone had gone to bed. She found her tidying up the last few things in the kitchen alone; it seemed the Northuldra had been busy preparing for the ball tomorrow.

Movement coming down the stairs made Honeymaren freeze, but she soon relaxed when she recognised the Princess. She moved around the table to the bottom of the stairs and greeted her; “hey, I was just going to come up and see if you needed anything before going to bed.”

Elsa shook her head and joined the brunette fully in the kitchens now. Elsa held out her hand for the brunette to take; “I’m not tired yet; I thought if you were free we could go for a walk?”

Honeymaren liked the idea and so nodded and smiled at the woman in front of her; “I’ll always be free to spend time with you.”

“Great; let’s go.” The Princess didn’t give her time to say anything else before she was being dragged out of the nearest door and into the castle grounds.

Once they’d found an easy pace wandering along the path next to the castle, Honeymaren broached the subject that she knew was playing on the Princess’ mind; “how are you feeling about tomorrow?”

“It’s yet just another thing I have to participate in under this roof;” she answered honestly feeling no pleasure in the event at all.

“You’re not even a tiny bit excited at having the excuse to dress up and dance?” Honeymaren was bordering on sounding like a child in a toy shop with the excitement and intrigue seeping through her words.

“In truth, no.” The blonde shook her head feeling a small amount of guilt that she could experience such a lavish event and had no interest.

Honeymaren continued, not attempting to make the Princess feel bad, but maybe to try and elicit a positive response from her instead; “I think it sounds wonderful. This is the closest I’ve ever got to a ball; being your Lady’s Maid has given me another sliver of access with your ball gown.”

“You’ve never been tempted to sneak up and watch?” Elsa asked in disbelief.

The Northuldran nodded eagerly; “tempted, yes; but I’ve never actually managed to sneak a look. Not even for your birthday;” she finished sombrely as she thought back to how unhappy the Princess must have been during that celebration.

“I wish you could be there so I could dance with you;” Elsa dreamed wistfully.

Honeymaren scoffed with a laugh; “a fat lot of good that will do; I can’t even dance!”

“I could teach you?” The Princess offered as she bought them to a stop on the patio that connected to the ball room and turned to face her.

“And what excuse would you give your parents?” Honeymaren knew she wasn’t being serious, but wanted to make any excuse to not embarrass herself.

The Princess pulled her in close and whispered; “we could practice right now; they’ll never have to know.”

“What if we’re seen?” The Northuldran woman whispered back, acutely aware of how close the blonde was to her in a seemingly public place.

Elsa shook her head subtly as she answered; “no one’s awake now; I waited to come and see you until everyone had made it to bed.”

“But what about music?” The brunette spoke a little louder now as the threat of being seen had diminished somewhat.

Elsa’s eyes lit up in amusement; “how many more excuses are you going to present to me?”

Honeymaren gave an over exaggerated look of thought; “I think that was my last one. You know when I said I couldn’t dance; I really meant it in the most literal sense.” She almost begged the blonde to believe her.

“Well luckily for you, I am an excellent dancer and can teach you everything you need to know.” The Princess finished by positioning one hand at Honeymaren’s waist and holding their other hands together, the brunette’s remaining arm found its way naturally to Elsa’s shoulder. The two glided and swept around the patio, their own private dance floor, full of giggles and laughter. That’s not to say there were a few toe stepping incidents however; they didn't prevent the two women from getting lost in their movements and their adoration for one another though.

Breathless and with a parting kiss Elsa reluctantly told Honeymaren to stay in her own room tonight and that she’d see her in the morning.

Elsa was giddy when she made it back to her room still slightly out of breath. Having Honeymaren in her arms as they moved around the patio was all she ever wanted to do from now on. She’d been so distracted by her thoughts of the brunette that she didn’t notice the redhead follow her into her bedroom until she shut the door and spoke making the blonde startle and turn around.

“I saw you;” the redhead had her arms crossed over her chest.

“What do you mean Anna, when?” Elsa tried to busy herself at her dressing table in an attempt to avoid her sister’s glance.

The younger Princess still stood across the room with her arms crossed watching her sister. “Just now; with Honeymaren. You were dancing.”

“It was just a bit of fun;” Elsa shrugged and brushed off, still not looking to her sister.

Anna almost let out a scoff as she stepped across the room to confront her sister; “I’ll say it definitely looked fun.”

Elsa couldn’t avoid not looking at the redhead and so fixed a bored look to her face; “what are you insinuating?”

“What are you hiding?” The redhead was quick with her question but then paused; Anna gave her the chance to tell her first.

Elsa let out a subtle breath knowing she’d been caught; “I like Honeymaren.” It was as simple as that.

“We all like Honeymaren;” Anna stated evenly seeming to coax her sister for more information without demanding it.

“I may like her differently;” Elsa was proud of herself for maintaining eye contact with her sister.

“As in romantically?” The young Princess clarified.

Elsa pulled her lips in small, fearing what her sister’s reaction will be to her answer; “yes.”

“Does she feel the same way about you?” Anna still wasn’t giving much away in her tone or facial expression.

Elsa nodded before answering curtly; “I believe she does, yes.”

Anna’s emotions broke free as she slapped her sister on the shoulder; “what the hell Elsa? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Elsa rubbed at the sore spot her sister had caused before rushing to answer; “I didn’t know how and I wasn’t ready.”

“I’m your sister; you should be able to tell me things. Especially when they’re this big in your life.” Anna stressed her words but not in anger.

“You’re not disgusted?” Elsa asked noting the only outrage was from her not telling her sister.

Anna rushed to reassure her sister; “of course not! I’m a bit confused and I’m feeling very dense right now, but no.” She finished much slower than she’s started and looked up to her sister.

“You won’t tell Mother and Father will you?” The blonde pushed the importance through the desperation in her voice.

Anna shook her head; “not if you don’t want me to.”

“Thank you;” Elsa relaxed slightly.

“How long have you been keeping this a secret for?” Anna asked as she plonked herself down on the edge of her sister’s bed.

“A few months now;” the blonde admitted as she sat next to her sister.

“Months!? I’m a terrible sister”

Elsa shook her head adamantly; “you really aren’t Anna.”

“How did I not see it?”

“What is there to see?”

“You’ve seemed happier lately;” Anna suggested searching her sister’s face for clues.

Elsa let out a chuckle at the absurdness of what her sister had said; “why would you question that?”

“Well now I think I should have. I can’t imagine how awful you must have felt keeping this a secret”

The redhead was working herself into a state so Elsa lowered her hand to her sister's on the bed; “I didn’t know how else to keep the balance. I want her and all of you;” Elsa gave a sad smile thinking of the alternative.

Anna placed her other hand atop the one covering her own, drawing Elsa’s eyes to meet her own. “Well you definitely still have me;” the redhead spoke as she smiled up to her sister.

* * *

“Good morning beautiful;” being whispered in her ear caused the blonde to sit up with a start from where she’d been laying peaceful in her bed. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Honeymaren was stood next to her bed with a guilty look on her face.

Once Elsa had processed what had happened she relaxed and a smile spread across her face; “good morning to you too Maren.” She held out her hand for the brunette to take, once she had, she pulled her in making the shorter woman bend and steady herself with her hand on the bed. Elsa would never tire of these morning kisses, even if they didn’t wake up together; this was their time where nothing seemed to exist outside of the walls of the bedroom.

As the Northuldran stepped away from the blonde, with a bashful look plastered to her face, she asked; “how are you feeling about today?”

Elsa groaned and flopped back into the bed; “please don’t remind me!”

Honeymaren couldn't help but release the giggle from between her lips at the Princess’ actions. Instead of pressing further, the Northuldran made herself useful and finished opening the curtains all the way. She was about to move on to her next task when the blonde spoke from where she now sat on the edge of her bed.

“Anna knows about us.”

Honeymaren seized all movements and looked to the blonde who was watching her intently; “you told her?”

Elsa shook her head. “She saw us last night;” the blonde held out her arms to gesture for the brunette to come to her.

Honeymaren was reluctant to do so; “and you let me come in here and kiss you?”

Elsa could read on the brunette’s face her worry that the King and Queen now know too. The Princess knew that to overcome a lifetime of distrust and hatred for the King wouldn’t just vanish over a matter of months. The lingering feelings that Honeymaren still felt towards Elsa’s father were imposing on her now. Elsa stood and stepped over to the brunette slipping her hands into her own; “she promised not to tell Mother and Father. We’re okay.”

Honeymaren’s brain caught up with itself pretty fast once she was reminded that King Agnarr was on the throne and not King Runeard. “Does she hate me?” Honeymaren knew that it was a silly question, but she liked Anna and hated the idea that anything she did or felt would upset her.

Elsa beamed at the brunette; “no one could ever hate you! She reacted far better than I thought she ever would.”

There moment was interrupted by a knock at the door and a familiar voice; “Elsa, Honeymaren?”

Honeymaren fought to take a step back, away from the blonde Princess. However, Elsa held her in place and called to her sister; “come in.”

The redhead gently poked her head into the room and a large smile formed on her face when she saw the two women together. “I’m sorry to interrupt you both, I just wanted to drop these off to you before I forget to later.” Anna closed the door softly and walked over to the pair holding out a pair of earrings; “I thought they’d go well with your dress for tonight.”

“Thank you Anna;” the blonde smiled at her sister.

Honeymaren felt paralyzed as the two sisters interacted in front of her.

That was until the youngest Princess spoke to her; “I take it you’re going to have the first dance tonight with my sister, Honeymaren?”

She felt both pairs of blue eyes on her at once, her throat dried as she tried to think of a response.

Elsa saved her by squeezing her hand and speaking; “I think we had out dance last night. Besides the next time I want to dance with Maren for a ball, I’d want it to be in front of everybody and not in this room.”

Honeymaren could have sworn that she saw tears pool in the corners of the redhead’s eyes. “I’ll make sure Elsa doesn’t get into too much trouble tonight! I’ll see you later!”

As quickly as the words had left the redhead’s mouth she was out of the door with her sister calling after her; “what are you planning on doing!?”

Honeymaren watched baffled as Elsa rushed to the door after the other Princess, but with no luck.

Elsa shut the door and turned back to the Northuldran woman; “what do you recon she meant by that?”

Honeymaren shook her head slightly baffled with a chuckle; “I have no idea!”

“She better not do anything stupid.” Elsa could only imagine what her sister was thinking. She just hoped whatever it was, it wasn’t overly obvious.

* * *

It was much later in the afternoon and she’d tried to distract herself all day reading, trying to avoid any thought about the ball. She huffed as she noted the time, knowing that Honeymaren will be up soon to help her get ready. Elsa stood to make her way to her room, when her mother appeared through the doorway.

“There you are; I just wanted to see how you were doing?” The Queen asked her daughter. Elsa didn’t seem to have an answer for her mother and so she continued; “have you got everything you need for tonight?”

Elsa nodded and finally spoke; “I think between Anna, Honeymaren, and I we have it all covered thank you.”

Iduna nodded; “that’s good then.” She stalled after turning away from her daughter to leave before turning back; “I love you, you do know that, very much?”

Elsa’s heart almost broke in two at her mother’s words; “of course I know that Mother; I love you too.” The Princess gave very little added thought as she stepped over to the Queen and hugged her. They hadn’t hugged since Elsa was a child; she’d missed the contact.

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks as she made out the tender scene in front of her as she entered the reception room in search of Elsa. “I apologise your Majesty, your Highness;” the Northuldran woman bowed to them each as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

The Queen released her daughter and wiped at her eyes before addressing the other woman kindly; “no need, Honeymaren.”

Honeymaren always found it so uncomfortable speaking with the Queen. She wonders if it’s because she has such a big matriarchal presence which she’s lacked her whole life. She nodded passed the Queen to the Princess behind her who was wiping at her own tears; “I was just looking to see if the Princess was ready to start changing?”

Elsa answered instead of her mother; “yes, I think I am. I’ll see you soon Mother.” She squeezed the Queen’s hand as she slipped passed her to lead Honeymaren to her room.

Once the door was closed Honeymaren gently asked; “are you okay?”

Elsa nodded reassuringly; “we were just being silly really. Now where shall we start, so we can get this over with?” The Princess had to let out a laugh at the situation as she looked over the gown Honeymaren had hanged up for her.

“Let’s start with the dress;” Honeymaren nodded knowing that Elsa didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

The girls moved quickly and seamlessly and an hour later Elsa was putting on the earrings that Anna had lent her. “How do I look?”

Honeymaren had just secured the last pin in the blonde’s hair, making sure every strand was held in place neatly, and looked at the blonde in the mirror; “your beauty makes me speechless.”

“You’re being daft;” Elsa declared as she spun around in the chair and stood to stand almost flush with the brunette. Their lips were millimetres from one another’s now; “but thank you none the less.” The Princess finished by leaving a light kiss to the woman’s lips, careful not to smudge her painted lips.

When a knock came from the door the two jumped apart to a safe distance. “Come in;” Elsa called to the person on the other side.

Anna came in with a knowing smile until she actually took in the sight of her sister; “oh Elsa you look beautiful!”

Honeymaren couldn’t agree more; the off the shoulder indigo gown with overlapping skirts of different shades of blue. All the beading and embroidery adding to the flawless look. How her platinum blonde hair framed her face perfectly where it was pulled back, accented by her tiara. Knowing it was just Anna in the room, Honeymaren felt slightly brave and leant over to say quietly into the blonde’s ear; “see? It’s not just me who thinks so.”

Elsa tried to school her reaction at the brunette’s actions as she felt goose bumps ripple down her neck. She’d have thrown her arm out to hit the woman, but she’d moved away to tidy up the mess they’d made while getting ready.

Anna gushed at how cute the two were as she threw herself down on Elsa’s bed to lay on her stomach.

Nothing further could be said as there came another knock at the door before the Queen walked in adorned in her own dark green gown; she looked the part well.

“Girls, are you ready?” Iduna stalled as she took in the sight of her eldest daughter stood in the middle of the room; “Elsa, darling you look so grown up.”

Elsa hated that all eyes seemed to be on her in that moment and so cleared her throat.

Iduna seemed to come around first and turned to her youngest daughter; “Anna get up from there you’ll wrinkle your dress. Guests are starting to arrive; it’s time we made our way downstairs.” She held the door for the Princess’ as they filed out the room. Honeymaren just watched them go, hopeful that Elsa would enjoy her night more than she was predicting for herself. Iduna turned to Honeymaren before she pulled the door closed; “thank you Honeymaren. You’ve done an amazing job helping Elsa get ready tonight.”

Honeymaren just gave the Queen a smile and a bow before the door was pulled shut. Honeymaren didn’t know what she was going to do now until Elsa returned. The ball had been planned meticulously and she wasn’t needed in the kitchens anymore.

* * *

Elsa stood off to one side, trying to avoid anyone’s eye contact that seemed to be heading her way. She will admit that the orchestra tonight was the best part; she kept finding her brain wandering off in thought of how it would feel to have Honeymaren in her arms and move to the music. She was drawn from her thoughts as Arthur approached her, adding to the many numbers of times he already had, but this time with a drink in his hand.

He offered the drink to her; “I must remark once again on how beautiful you look this evening. Would you like a drink?”

Elsa had grown bored of his compliments, the only lips she wanted to hear them from where the beautiful brunette who played on her mind. She took the drink anyway; “thank you.”

“I wonder if I might have a word with you in private?” For his towering figure, he managed to come across very shy right now.

Elsa could see no way to avoid him and so nodded, putting her glass on a pacing tray, and lead him out of the ball room.

* * *

The King and Queen of Arendelle were stood comfortably talking with the Viscount of Westercourt and his wife to one side of the ball room. Iduna had just finished talking to her youngest daughter about the need for decorum and to please save some of the dance partners for her sister.

“Arthur has spoken of nothing else but the Princess since our lunch those months back;” the Viscountess reported merrily as she sipped on her drink.

“It’s the first time Elsa has kept up correspondence with someone for so long;” the Queen didn’t want to get her hopes up, but it was the truth.

The Viscount seemed to match his wife’s enthusiasm at the prospect of their son marrying a Princess; “if I were a betting man, which I’m not, I’d say we’d have a union there by the end of the year.”

“There they are now;” the Viscountess gestured behind the King and Queen for them to watch their daughter be followed by Arthur out onto the patio.

Iduna and Agnarr shared an apprehensive look between them, mindful of their company.

* * *

The Princess led the pair over to the low stone wall at the edge of the paved area.

Arthur walked up to rest on the wall next to her. Looking out on the gardens he spoke; “you’re family know how to host a ball; this is something else.”

Elsa looked to him taking the compliment; “Thank you; I’ll let them know you think as much.”

He swallowed and looked back out to the gardens; “I must thank your sister for freeing up so much of your time tonight. It has given me an excuse to keep close to you.” He shuffled his hand over to graze his little finger with her gloved one.

Elsa felt panic rise in her throat; does he think she’s asked Anna to distract other men so she’s free to spend more time with him? “I think she just got a bit over excited;” she pulled her hand away and turned moving away from the wall now.

“I’ve kept each and every letter you’ve written to me.”

It can’t have been that many. “I can’t imagine why;” she said over her shoulder to him.

He swooped around her delicately to stand in front of her; “can’t you? I thought I was being quite intentional with my actions. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I feel there’s a connection between us;” he scooped up her hands in his own.

Elsa let out a breath she’d been holding since he started talking.

“My parents will think I’m rather hasty to say this…”

She cut him off pulling her hands out of his“…Then maybe you shouldn’t say it.” She moved to walk passed him.

He side stepped to stop her from walking any further; “I feel I must!” He took a hold of her gloved hand lightly and fell to one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket; “Princess Elsa of Arendelle, will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?”

The Princess looked on at him wide eyed and in disbelief; “you can’t mean that Arthur? It’s too soon; we hardly know one another.” She was shaking her head now as panic set in.

He stood as she stepped away to give her the space she was requesting. “I know enough and the rest we can learn in time.” He watched her as she almost started to pace in front of him.

“I can’t breathe;” she said to herself as she held a hand to her chest.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, and so I don’t expect an answer now. I will wait to hear from you be that whenever you are ready Elsa.”

She moved over to him with a small smile; “thank you.” She squeezed his hand in apology before making her way back inside. She managed to find a corner to conceal herself in so she could attempt to rationalise what had just occurred. She absentmindedly grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing tray before gulping them down, wincing at the dry sting in her throat. This was all her mother had been talking about since her brother’s birth, so why was it such a difficult decision? Doesn’t she want to make her parents happy? But what about Honeymaren; what about their happiness?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning here that this chapter does contain very very very mild sexual content. I'm not even sure if it warrants a warning, but I'd rather cover myself. This chapter is also very heavy on the dialogue. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t long before Elsa made her escape up to her bedroom. Her privacy was short lived when she entered her room and noticed Honeymaren sat on her bed with a book in hand. “What are you doing here, it’s late?” She’d hoped she’d have more time to work out how to tell the brunette about the night’s events.

The Northuldran sat up and put the book to one side; “I was waiting to see if you needed help undressing. That came out wrong!” Honeymaren blurted out as she heard herself.

Maybe she didn’t have to tell her. “I’m sure it did;” a mischievous smile crossed her lips. There's just something about having the brunette near her that makes all her troubles seem to melt away. Being with Honeymaren is so right that everything negative around her can't possibly exist at the same time. That's what Elsa wanted to concentrate on for now at least. Telling Honeymaren about Arthur could wait a little while if it means she can enjoy the final moments of their relatively uncomplicated lives; well for them anyway.

The Princess moved over to the dressing table, Honeymaren coming up behind her in their usual fashion.

“Did you have a nice time tonight?” She started to undo the other girls’ hair before moving to the clasps on the back of her gown.

Elsa shook her head sadly as she watched the other woman in the mirror; “no, I didn’t. I was missing you.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to actually attend a ball;” Honeymaren was kept busy with all the clasps on the gown.

“It’s hot and bothersome, not to mention dull;” Elsa felt a pang of guilt at not bringing up Arthur, but she didn’t want to ruin what they had right now. It could definitely wait until tomorrow.

“But what about dancing tonight, was that not slightly fun?”

Elsa thought for a moment as she removed her jewellery. She shook her head with a smile; “I’ve ruined dancing for myself, since dancing with you every other partner is hardly palatable.”

Honeymaren laughed as she released the last clasp and looked at the Princess who’d turned to look at her. “Now that is a high compliment considering how terrible my dancing was last night.”

“It was perfect, last night was perfect.” Else left a kiss on the brunette’s cheek as she moved to conceal herself behind the screen where she slipped off her ball gown before changing into a night gown instead.

“Even your sister seeing us?” Honeymaren called over the screen as she collected the jewellery and hair pins to put away properly.

The Princess reappeared now and was moving toward the brunette; “I don’t want to hide anymore. That doesn’t mean I’m going to tell my parents any time soon. But I couldn’t deny what Anna saw, and it was almost freeing and affirming. You are part of my life and I apart of yours. You’re stuck with me.” Elsa had pushed Honeymaren to sit on the edge of the bed before sliding up her thighs and settling down astride them. These thoughts and feelings are why it’s so difficult to tell the other woman about Arthur’s proposal. She wanted to show Honeymaren just how much she meant to her before letting her down.

“Wow, I didn’t expect this conversation to go that deep or personal.” _‘or for you to initiate this’_ Honeymaren thought as she registered the weight of the blonde in her lap.

“Too much?”

The Northuldran almost stutters; “nope, perfect amount.” Her hands came to rest on the blonde’s hips over her thin night dress.

The blonde brought her lips down to taste the girl’s beneath her. Honeymaren could taste the flavour of the wine that tinted her lips. “Elsa, how much wine have you had tonight?”

“Not as much as I wish I could have had; it would have made getting to be here with you much quicker.” The Princess moved back down to continue her assault on the other woman’s lips.

Honeymaren held the blonde to create some much needed room between the pair; “It’s just I don’t want to start something that could be regretted in the morning.” ‘ _By either party;_ ’ she thought as she caught her breath.

Elsa finally climbed off the brunette and sat next to her instead; “all I know is that I haven’t drunk a lot, I enjoy kissing you, and I crave your touch. Just being in your arms tonight is enough for me if that’s all that happens.”

Honeymaren nodded, unable to deny the blonde anymore; “then I will stay, with your permission, and we can lay in each other’s arms.”

“And some kissing;” the Princess giggled as she watch Honeymaren stand.

Honeymaren didn’t quite believe that Elsa wasn’t a bit more inebriated than she was admitting to, especially with that last comment.

Honeymaren removed her outer Arendelle coloured tunic, leaving her in her plain under clothing before dimming the light and climbing into bed next to the Princess, who had moved over to her usual side. Elsa immediately snuggled into her side and Honeymaren wrapped an arm around her before placing a kiss to her forehead. The blonde tilted her head up as if requesting another kiss, this one landed on the tip of her nose. Her face lifted again, this time with the help of Honeymaren’s gentle touch on her chin. Elsa seemed to be dissatisfied with the light kiss that was placed against her wanting lips. Her hand came around to coax Honeymaren’s head closer as Elsa rose from her lying down position to sitting and hovering over the brunette. This was one of their most heated kisses, but no complaints came from either girl as heard by Elsa’s giggles and Honeymaren’s deep moans. In fact they were so lost in this kiss they failed to notice the light in the room change or the sound of the door opening and closing shortly after.

Queen Iduna stood on the other side of the door in a state of disbelief and shock. Her eldest daughter had someone in her bed. Her eldest and unmarried daughter had a boy, who she was kissing, in her bed. Was it Arthur? She didn’t know what to do; too mortified to go back in there, but she couldn’t allow this to continue. As her hand came back up to the door handle her son gave a cry from down the hallway. Her attention drawn away from the door her courage faltered, and her son needed her.

“Elsa we need to stop;” Honeymaren repeated her movements from earlier, holding the blonde away for a moment.

“Why?” Elsa almost whined as she fought to find the other woman’s lips.

She sat up as the other girl continued her assault. “Because, because there’s an order and a process to all this and I haven’t figured out how it will work for us yet.”

Honeymaren’s movement and words halted the Princess immediately. They sat and looked at one another in the dim moon light as they caught their breaths.

Else picked up one of Honeymaren’s hands and began to draw patterns on the palm. “All I know is that I feel so much for you Honeymaren and I need to express it; I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Well saying that is a good start;” Honeymaren moved her hand to grab the blonde’s and pulled it into her lap.

“It doesn’t feel like enough. Before you I felt so unfulfilled and trapped. You’ve opened my eyes and mind to lo…” the Princess trailed off biting her lip anxiously.

Honeymaren’s eye flew up to meet the blonde’s as she continued to massage and stroke her hand; “you can say it; I won’t freak out.”

Elsa let out a breath to help her relax; “with you, I feel like I can finally see what love can look like. I can see why Anna is such a romantic and a dreamer. I can see happiness when I think of you and only you. I love you Honeymaren.” She finished by joining eyes with the woman opposite. Guilt again pooled in her stomach as she thought about all these feelings and how tomorrow is going to be like a punch to the gut, because it’s all going to change.

A smile broke out across the Northuldran’s face; “I can’t follow that with anything that will remotely compare to it. There’s only one thing to say. I love you Elsa!” She moved forward and used her hand that had found its way onto Elsa’s cheek to bring her in for another kiss.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the Prince whinging from down the hall, however, it was getting louder. Honeymaren moved first jumping off the bed and throwing on her Arendelle tunic. As the Northuldran turned up the dimmed lamp in the room Elsa threw out the crumpled blanket next to her where the girl had been. It was as Olaf’s cries got louder that Honeymaren busied herself with Elsa's abandoned ball gown. Elsa and Honeymaren shared small reassuring smiles to one another before the bedroom door was pushed open to reveal the Queen and the Prince.

“Good evening mother;” Elsa greeted as she finished combing out her hair as if that’s what she’d been doing.

Iduna faltered with her mouth open as she looked around the brightened room and nodded in acknowledgement to the Northuldran girl. “Good evening my darling. I er, I hope you had a pleasant evening.”

“As pleasant as one could hope;” Elsa answered her mother in a well levelled manner, giving nothing away.

“Olaf and I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams;” the Queen walked over to her daughter and placed a kiss to the top of her head before offering the baby in her arms.

Elsa stroked her brother’s cheek; he’d calmed considerably since entering the room. “Goodnight both of you. I shall see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Elsa, Honeymaren;” The Queen nodded and turned and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Elsa and Honeymaren both released a breath once the door was closed firmly. They didn’t make a sound in the event that the Queen was still on the other side of the door. After a small while Honeymaren moved quietly across the room with the Princess’ outfit and whispered to the other girl. “I’ll put this away and then be back. Try and stay awake, but if not; I’ll see you in the morning.”

All Elsa could do was nod as the Northuldran girl left a lingering kiss to her warm cheek.

Honeymaren made her way straight to where the Princess’ clothes are kept and begun to check the dress for any marks or damage. It was as she looked around the hem of the gown that the Queen entered the room; this time without the young Prince. She dropped the gown and bowed, not meeting the Queen’s eyes.

Iduna seemed to have forgotten her manners and failed to greet the young woman in front of her before speaking; “when you arrived to see to Princess Elsa was there anyone else in the room?”

Honeymaren had now looked up at the Queen and shook her head soundly. “No your Majesty. The Princess had already changed for bed so I just started tidying away her outfit from tonight.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Iduna pushed. She’d hope speaking to the Northuldran would ease her mind, but it seemed it hadn’t fully.

“Quite sure your Majesty;” Honeymaren insisted.

The Queen nodded; “sorry for taking up your time. Thank you. Good night.”

“Goodnight your Majesty;” she bowed and watched the Queen retreat out of the small room.

Honeymaren released a breath; that was too close.

It wasn’t too long before the brunette was making her way quietly back to the Princess’ room with a tray in hand. She didn’t bother to knock as she didn’t want to wake the other woman if she’d fallen asleep. Much to her relief Elsa was still sat up in bed lost in thought until she saw the door being pushed open. The Princess hastily hopped out of bed to help the woman not to drop the tray, of what she could only hope was hot chocolate, as she manoeuvred around the door.

“You didn’t have to trouble yourself with that;” Elsa only spoke when she’d closed the door behind them and watched the Northuldran girl place the tray on her side table.

“Well if you were awake I wanted to talk and thought this would be a good distraction;” she spoke to the blonde as she climbed back into her bed.

“That sounds serious;” Elsa pointed out as she took the mug that was offered to her.

“It’s just from what was happening earlier, I feel like there’s some things I’d like to share with you.”

The guilt grew in her stomach again; “you know you can tell me anything;” Elsa sat back in her bed and pulled the blanket back for Honeymaren to climb in next to her. The Northuldran woman took her up on the offer and handed her hot chocolate to her before taking it back after she’d gotten comfortable.

Honeymaren wanted to fill Elsa in on the Queen’s questioning before anything else; “firstly, I think I have to let you know that you’re mother just all but cornered me in the gown room.”

“Whatever for?” Elsa was baffled by her mother’s actions.

Honeymaren shrugged in thought; “I don’t know how, but she’s got an idea that you had someone in here before I arrived.”

Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion; “what do you mean?”

“It sounds as if she’s worried you were in here alone with possibly a man?” Honeymaren filled in the blanks the best she could.

Elsa caught up pretty fast and asked; “there’s no way she could have known what we were doing, right?”

“I really don’t know, but it’s shaken me up a bit. I think we need to be more careful.” She knew the ridiculousness of that statement given that they were currently sat together in the Princess’ bed.

“So what did you want to say about what we were doing earlier?” The Princess brought up after a few sips of hot chocolate.

Honeymaren put her drink down on the cabinet next to her before turning more to the blonde; “I need you to listen with an open mind and understand that my head is a mess with all of this right now. Most of that mess is in a good way, because Elsa you make me feel nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“But…?” Elsa prompted.

“But, growing up, especially with what happened to my parents; I never thought or even dreamed that I would find love. So branching off from that I’ve never really spared much thought about then having, you know, sex…” She trailed off lifting her eyes to look at the Princess to gauge her reaction.

Realisation crossed Elsa face and she felt the heat rise slightly in her pale cheeks; “oh, okay…”

“So what I’m trying to say is that I have no clue what I’m doing or how I really feel about it. I never thought I’d ever have the opportunity to experience anything like I have been with you and so I’m having trouble connecting this emotional relationship with a possible physical one. If that makes sense? I’m making such a mess of this.” The Northuldran rushed out the last part and buried her face in her hands.

“No you’re not Maren.” Elsa pulled the brunette’s hands away from her face.

Honeymaren took a big breath before continuing; “basically, I’m a Northuldran slave in the Palace of Arendelle, I’ve grown up with no ideas of grandeur. I’ll never be married and so I can never give my body to my married partner; I’m a nobody.” She was looking down at her own lap, afraid to see the pity in Elsa’s eyes.

Elsa lifted Honeymaren’s chin with a delicate finger; “not to me.”

All Honeymaren saw in those eyes was love; “and do you see how confusing that is? I now have you and I can’t comprehend what that truly means, because it still seems impossible to me!”

Elsa nodded; “I think I can see where you’re coming from. I guess we’re in a similar situation when you mentioned about a married partner.” She tried to push the thoughts of Arthur and his proposal out of her head for now. “Whenever my mother has spoken to me about marriage, it’s always been with a man. And on the rare occasion she’s spoken to me about sex, it would always be in respect to my husband. But I don’t want a husband; if I could have it my way, I’d have a wife. But we both know that’s impossible. So if I’m never going to marry a man but I can promise myself to a woman, but can’t marry her; then what’s stopping me from being physically intimate?”

Honeymaren concluded that Elsa did know what she’d been talking about; “so what do we do now? I don’t want to deny you anything, but I’m not sure I can give you everything yet.”

Elsa placed her hands on the blanket covered knees of the woman sat opposite her where her legs were crossed. She gave the brunette a reassuring smile; “this isn’t about denying or giving anything to one another, this is about ourselves, and in that way we may need to be a bit selfish. You more than me. I will _never_ expect anything from you; all I want is for you to feel comfortable with all that happens between us.”

The Northuldran woman brought one of the hands on her knee up to her mouth to leave a kiss on the knuckle as she spoke; “you’re too good for me.”

“I’m really not;” Elsa could only think that she could really hurt Honeymaren after this conversation when she tells her about the marriage proposal.

“So I repeat, what do we do now?” Honeymaren pushed as she caressed Elsa’s knuckles.

“So we need to define our own ideas and protocols for our relationship, that’s going to take time, but we can work on it together; one step at a time. We just need to keep talking and communicating with each other like this.” Oh boy was she a hypocrite!


	12. Chapter 12

Because of how the Queen was acting that night, Honeymaren didn’t want to tempt fate and stay too long with the Princess. Not long after they’d drained their mugs of hot chocolate, Honeymaren took her leave and returned to her own bed.

The sunlight that was beaming through her closed eyelids was disrupted by a shadow falling over her face.

“You might want to get up sleepy head.”

“What time is it?” She mumbled, still being dragged down by sleep.

“About eight thirty.”

“What!?” She leapt out of bed and began to throw on her work clothes.

He smirked as he continued to tease his sister; “I was surprised to see you here this morning; I thought you’d stay with _her_ last night.”

Honeymaren didn’t indulge her brother with an answer as she rushed out of the door throwing her hair around into a braid. She all but burst into the Princess’ room but found no one in there and the bed already made. Next stop was the kitchens she decided as she took off down the back stairs.

“You’re late Honeymaren;” one of the head kitchen workers noted as she all but fell down the last couple of stairs.

“I know, I’m sorry!” She declared as she straighten out her tunic in an effort to look mildly more presentable.

They pushed a warmed serving dish into her hands; “here, take these up and help finish setting the table.”

As she slipped up the second stair case that led to the dining room one of her brother’s friends spoke to her; “they’re all in there already, just to let you know.”

She huffed, annoyed at herself. Crap! How late was she?

Honeymaren rushed up the stairs but being careful not to spill any of the eggs in the serving dish. She felt like a complete mess. She didn’t even remember fastening her shoes and she couldn’t even imagine what her hair looked like right now. She took a deep breath before silently sweeping into the dining room from behind the screen. Two other Northuldra were hovering around the table ensuring the royal family had all that they needed for their breakfast. Agnarr and Iduna each took one end of the large table, while the Princesses took a side each, opposite one another. Elsa had her back to Honeymaren as she moved across the room with the dish. The only space left available on the table was directly in front of the blonde Princess. Honeymaren took one last deeper breath before following a straight line and placing the food item down. It was rare for her to be in a room with the entire family, breakfast was usually laid out before the family arrived to eat, and if not, it wasn’t normally all of them at once.

“Thank you Honeymaren;” The King addressed her as he took in the spread in front of them.

She only bowed to him before stepping away.

The two Northuldra men were now helping to serve so she took it upon herself to start serving drinks for the family, moving around the table filling their glasses with juice. She could feel Elsa’s eyes following her around the table. She wanted nothing more than to apologise for leaving her maidless this morning, but knew it would be inappropriate.

“I hope you girls both enjoyed yourselves last night.”

Maren found her head being brought up as she looked to the King; she quickly lowered her head and scolded herself for being so stupid. Why would he address her so familiarly? Plus he’d never talk to her in such a casual manner if he knew about the feelings she had for his daughter!

“Yes, thank you Father;” both girls chorused. Anna looking to her father while Elsa concentrated on spreading butter on her toast.

The King turned to address his youngest daughter only; “though Anna, I admire your enthusiasm last night, but I would have liked for you to have let Elsa dance with a few more of our guests without your impatiens.”

Honeymaren had to hand it to her; Anna was a pretty great sister if she was helping Elsa out like that. She caught Elsa’s eye and a small smirk settled on her lips as she tried to hide behind her glass. Unfortunately, Honeymaren was stood next to Iduna and so she saw Elsa’s smirk too.

The Queen lowered her knife and fork almost theatrically; “Elsa, please tell me you didn’t make your sister interrupt your dances!?”

Elsa kept calm and spoke evenly; “I didn’t ask Anna to do anything. Like Father said; she must have been a bit too eager.” She shrugged off her sister’s antics to her parents.

“I apologise, but it’s not often that we hold balls;” Anna finally spoke up to rationalise her actions.

“Even so, Anna it wasn’t well mannered. Elsa we did, however, notice you and Arthur disappear for a while?” It was Elsa’s turn to be addressed by the King.

“He wanted to talk;” she couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, especially Honeymaren’s.

Iduna’s stomach sank at how her daughter’s body language had altered. She was hiding something. Was it Arthur she saw in her daughter’s bed last night? She couldn’t remember seeing either of them after they’d wandered out onto the patio. “What did he want to talk about?” Iduna tried to keep her voice light, to match how happy her husband’s face looked.

Elsa took a breath; “he asked me to marry him.” She threw her eyes up to meet with Honeymaren’s hurt ones as they slowly filled with tears before she visibly swallowed down a choke. The Northuldra girl quickly finished what she was doing before bowing and rushing from the room. Anna watched on sadly while her parents didn’t pay her much attention.

“This calls for a toast!” Agnarr declared raising his glass.

Elsa turned back around from looking after Honeymaren; “I haven’t given him my answer.”

“Why for ever not?” Agnarr was puzzled.

“Because I don’t know what to say to him;” in truth, the Princess wanted to get away from this conversation and go and find the woman who she just hurt.

The King wasn’t angry, but Elsa hadn’t heard him this annoyed before; “It’s a simple question Elsa; I though you wanted this!” he really didn’t know his daughter.

Elsa stood ignoring any and all protests from her parents; “If you’ll all excuse me, I need to get some air.” The Princess then walked out of the room.

* * *

After exhausting all the other options, Elsa found the woman she’d been looking for sat on the rocks overlooking the fjord. She climbed up next to her, like she’d done before, what was new were the tears that the Northuldran brushed away before turning to look at her.

“I’m so sorry Honeymaren;” Elsa wrapped an arm around the woman who instinctively leaned into her embrace.

Honeymaren was no longer crying and turned to speak to the blonde; “why didn’t you just tell me about Arthur proposing?

Elsa searched Honeymaren’s eyes for any signs of hatred, and found none. She breathed aloud before answering; “in truth, I didn’t know how. I know we’ve always said that whatever our futures bring we’ll be together; but having something actually change is too frightening right now.”

“I told you months ago that you don’t ever have to spare a thought for my feelings when this was to happen.” A tad ironic considering how upset hearing about a proposal made her. But just because she said Elsa didn’t have to think of her feeling, doesn’t mean that they won’t exist.

“But selfishly, it’s my feelings too Maren. I’d have to give up part of myself to be his wife when all I want is for you to have that part!” Elsa stood as she felt herself becoming too uncomfortable sitting on the hard rocks. She offered her hands out to Honeymaren and pulled her up.

“So you haven’t said yes?” The brunette asked as the climbed down from the rocks.

Elsa shook her head; “I haven’t told him anything; he said he’ll await my answer. I wanted to discuss it with you; it’s _our_ future that this will affect.” She helped Honeymaren down from the last ledge.

“So we’d live in Westercourt, what’s that like?” Honeymaren linked their arms and started to walk back towards the castle grounds.

Elsa felt her fears melt away as she stepped in time to the woman next to her; “from what I remember there’s a lot of trees.”

Honeymaren nodded and looked to the woman next to her; “we’ll be alright Elsa.”

“I know we will;” Elsa agreed as she pulled Honeymaren even closer. The pair walked in contemplative silence until the blonde asked; “where were you earlier?”

“I came rushing to your room as soon as I could, but you weren’t there and the bed was already made;” Honeymaren rushed to explain.

“I do know how to make a bed you know;” Elsa taunted, amusement in her voice as she lightly pushed the brunette away.

“I don’t know what happened this morning, I’m so sorry!” The Northuldran still felt the need to explain her absence.

“It really is fine Maren; it was my fault for keeping you awake so late anyway.” The Princess smiled trying to ease the woman’s worries.

It didn’t seem to; “do the King and Queen know?”

Elsa shook her head; “no. There’s no need for them to know.”

“But I missed my duties!”

Elsa stopped the pair and looked the brunette in the eyes; “they didn’t notice a thing; it’s all fine. You don’t need to worry. Now can we please, just enjoy this walk?”

Honeymaren’s answer came in the form of a nod and stepping forward with the Princess.

The pair were following one of the garden paths that led directly under her father’s office window. Due to the warm weather they’d been having, one of the windows had been left open. The conversation being had in the office at that moment was supposed to be a private one, but unbeknownst to the two people talking, the individual responsible for the topic of conversation was just outside in earshot.

“Do you think she’s being too picky?” The King’s voice could be heard bordering on desperation.

The Queen’s voice joined his; “I don’t think it’s fair to force her to feel something for him.”

“What if she’s doing it to spite us?”

Mirth could be heard in Iduna’s voice as she replied to her husband’s absurd thoughts; “now that’s just silly Agnarr. She’s just new to love, maybe she needs a little more time to think it through. They’re well matched for each other; once she realises this you’ll see; there’ll be no stopping her! She’ll be married with a family before we know it.”

“Maybe we should help her along;” the King’s voice was fainter as if he’d been pacing the room and stopped.

“What are you thinking Agnarr?” The Queen didn’t sound convinced.

“We could try and convince her to accept him, hope she hasn’t scared him off with this ‘thinking’ thing. Or if that fails, we could send her on a tour of the more local kingdoms and see if being away from Anna and Arendelle will convince her to grow up and settle down.” The Princess could imagine the animated way her father spoke with his hand movements.

“Don’t you think that’s a little too much, we can give her more time;” Iduna stressed to her equally stressed husband.

He huffed before admitting; “I’m just worried that she’s never going to find a husband and then she’ll have nothing. If nothing changes soon, we really are going to have to arrange something for her; she can’t just throw this chance away.”

Honeymaren saw the panic written across the blonde’s face; “Elsa you need to breathe!” She caught her as her knees seemed to buckle from under her.

The Princess began to hyperventilate as panic seized her body at her parents' words.

“Slowly, in and out, in and out;” Honeymaren held her in her arms and tried to coax Elsa to breathe normally, but the Princess couldn’t focus on the brunette as the world swirled around her.

“They’re going to force me into marrying him or send me away!” It’s one thing to choose to marry a man as a front, but it’s another to be forced into it.

Honeymaren fought the urge to wrap Elsa up in her arms protectively when she really needed the air around her; “it’ll be okay; we’ll make it all okay. You just need to try to breathe;” the Northuldran reminded as calmly as she could as she sat with the Princess in the gravel. The Northuldran woman’s heart broke a little bit more with every desperate gasp of breath Elsa took. Honeymaren was going to do all she could to make sure she was true to her word; everything will be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Honeymaren had given Elsa as long as she could risk before they would inevitably get caught. The problem was that Elsa wasn’t calming down. The Northuldran then made the decision to pull the Princess to her feet and coaxed her back along the path they’d come from and towards her and her brother’s room.

Miraculously the pair made it unseen to their destination while Elsa’s breathing continued at the increased rate it had; she was beginning to look a little pale and light headed. Honeymaren guided her to sit on the edge of her cot while she crouched in front of her taking her hands in her own and squeezing tight to ground her. “Elsa, look at me. Nothing is happening right now, you need to calm down and breathe easy.” She over exaggerated her slow breaths for the blonde to copy. Eventually it seemed to be working.

“What if Arthur doesn’t want me? They’re going to force me to marry a man I don’t know;” Elsa almost sobbed out some of the thoughts that had been rushing around in her head.

“He’d be crazy not to want you! But if not then maybe you can talk to them; let them see your side.” From where she was crouched, Honeymaren tried to look the blonde in the face as she looked down to her lap.

Elsa jolted her head up and looked like a scared child; “they’ll never understand and then I’ll lose you too!”

Honeymaren rubbed Elsa hands and shook her head; “I’m not going anywhere” she meant it, even though it was going to hurt like hell to watch her with another.

“But if they knew how I feel about you, they’d never let me see you again.” Elsa seemed to be calming down again.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily;” the Northuldran stood and brought the blonde into her arms.

“What am I going to do?” Elsa hiccoughed.

Honeymaren stepped back and held Elsa at arm’s length to look at her properly; “we’re going to breathe. We’re going to get through this together, we’ll make it work. If I’m still your Lady’s Maid, then I’m not leaving your side, ever. Everything is just like we said before.”

Elsa looked up to the woman in front of her; “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world Elsa;” Honeymaren affirmed as she smiled down to the blonde woman.

“Will you lay down with me for a moment? I’m feeling a little light headed.” It was as if Elsa had just realised where they were as she looked to the bed under her.

Honeymaren nodded at the idea; “we can stay here for as long as you need.”

The pair slipped their shoes off and laid down with Honeymaren enveloping Elsa in her arms. The Princess soon fell asleep in the warmth of Honeymaren’s embrace.

Ryder entered the room some time later but halted as he took the scene in in front of him; his sister with the eldest Princess in her arms.

Honeymaren holds a finger to her lips to tell him to stay quiet when she notices him standing there staring.

“What are you doing?” he whispers holding his arms up in disbelief.

Honeymaren checked that the blonde was still asleep before she whispered back; “she heard her parents talking about forcing her to marry and she kind of freaked out.”

“So you thought you’d bring her here?” Ryder shook his head at his sister as he perched on the edge of his own cot.

“Well I couldn’t really get her to her room. This was somewhere private!” Honeymaren whispered over the top of the sleeping Princess.

“Just as long as it doesn’t become a routine thing; I don’t want to come and find your tunic on the door handle;” he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re such a jerk!” She picked her shoe up from next to her and threw it at her brother.

Their giggling and sibling antics must have disturbed the blonde as she stirred from her slumber.

Ryder quickly stood and bowed his head to the floor.

Elsa sat up with a start as she noted the man stood at the foot of the bed, Honeymaren’s arms still around her pulling her along. She let go and they both stood from the bed. Honeymaren watched her brother and the woman she loved.

“I apologise for falling asleep in your rooms;” The Princess said with a loss for anything else.

“I should apologise your Highness for waking you;” Ryder had slipped in to his formal persona for the Princess’ benefit.

Honeymaren stepped forwards to introduce her brother; “this is my brother Ryder.”

“It’s nice to formally meet you properly Ryder;” Elsa greeted with a smile. She could see the familial resemblance between the two.

He bowed his head again and answered; “and you, Princess.”

Elsa shook her head and waved her hands before stressing; “please call me Elsa, especially here in your home.”

A familiar smile graced his lips; “forgive me, but I think that’s going to take a bit of time to get used to.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with really, is fine.” The last thing Elsa wanted was to make Honeymaren’s brother uncomfortable around her.

He answered the Princess before turning to his sister who had been watching the exchange; “thank you, Elsa. Maren, given the time I think you’re needed in the kitchens and given how you started your day, I don’t think you should be late again;” he finished off with a knowing smile.

She hadn’t realised the time; “thank you Ryder! We should go;” she dragged Elsa, after throwing on their shoes, with her passed her brother leaving a kiss on his cheek before exiting the huts.

No more words were exchanged only a squeeze of hands in gratitude as Honeymaren hurried to the kitchens to help prepare lunch. Elsa was slowly making her way back to the gardens wondering what state she must look to be in when she felt someone step in time next to her.

“Are you alright?” her younger sister asked concerned as Elsa dabbed at her puffy eyes. “Has something happened? Is it Honeymaren? Is it Arthur?”

Elsa shook her head. “I’m being silly, over reacting really. I can’t live like this all the time, something was going to have to change;” she finished sadly thinking of how her days in Arendelle were numbered.

“What are you talking about?” Anna stalled their movements on the path as she reached for her sister.

Elsa faced her and gave her a forced smile; “Mother and Father were talking earlier; they’re just being practical and planning my future because I’m hopeless;” she tried to give a laugh, but it wasn’t very convincing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you to avoid Arthur last night;” Anna said after a moment of hesitation.

Elsa shook her head and held tightly onto the redhead’s hands; “no! I love what you did for me last night. They just want me to accept him sooner rather than later.”

“But surely you don’t want a husband?” Anna was still new to the whole ‘loving Honeymaren’ thing so she was trying to catch up.

Elsa shrugged; “but I can’t have what I want, not fully anyway. So what’s the use in fighting?”

“But what about Honeymaren?” Anna knitted her brows together.

“She says she’ll stay with me, I have to believe in that;” Elsa nodded trying to convince herself to believe it.

“But you’ll never both be happy like that;” Anna was outraged for her sister.

Elsa shook her head sadly; “there’s no other way.”

“We could talk to Mother and Father;” Anna knew it wasn’t a realistic option, but she was desperate to help.

“Please Anna, you can never speak to them about this ever.” Elsa desperately insisted.

Anna shook her head adamantly; “of course I won’t!”

“Don’t worry yourself with all this; there’s nothing that can be done.” They started walking again with their arms joined together. Elsa bumped her hip with the redhead’s as she asked; “so did anyone take your fancy last night, you had your pick?”


	14. Chapter 14

The beam of sunlight peeking through the curtain, fell perfectly onto the bed framing Honeymaren’s face, well Elsa thought so anyway. The Princess was content on lying there, marvelling at the woman in her bed as she waited for her to wake. Elsa soon started to grow impatient and started to comb her fingers through the sort brunette strands of hair that fell around the Northuldran woman’s face. It was a rare thing for her to wear her hair down, Elsa took every chance to run her fingers through it and get lost in its silky texture. Finally, after much waiting on the blonde’s behalf, Honeymaren began to stir.

Elsa's hand stilled, but not before Honeymaren realised what had woken her; “good morning.” She stretched her limbs and groaned.

“Good morning birthday girl;” Elsa had slid right up next to the other woman and had whispered in her ear. The blonde then moved her lips down to capture the brunette’s.

Once she was released Honeymaren asked; “how did you know it was my birthday?” She smiled up at the woman hovering over her.

“Never you mind;” Elsa whispered again as she left a kiss to Honeymaren’s cheek this time.

“Ryder! He only told you that so you know it’s his birthday too!” Honeymaren laughed as Elsa left light kisses down her neck, tickling her.

“I have a surprise for you later;” Elsa informed the birthday girl as she stopped her teasing and finally pulled away from the brunette. “Though it’s not really going to be a surprise because I’m telling you about it now, but even so....” She went off on a tangent to rival Anna which made Honeymaren chuckle at her.

“What is this not surprise?” She draped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into her body.

“I thought we could steal away to the field and have a picnic; and we can stay as long as we like.” Elsa shared with excitement at the prospect of spending the entire day together uninterrupted.

Honeymaren pulled her face away from the warmth of the other woman to look her in the face as she asked; “how are we going to pull that off?”

The Princess smiled up to her; “I may have someone working on the inside.”

“Ryder;” Honeymaren decided as she watched the smile on the blonde’s lips.

“You can thank him later and remind him that I owe him a ride on Nokk.” Elsa finished by snuggling back into Honeymaren with her head tucked under the other woman’s chin.

Another question came to the Northuldran’s mind; “how can you afford to spend an entire afternoon with me?”

“You can thank Anna for that one;” the Princess’ words were muffled where Elsa spoke into the brunette’s neck.

“What would we do without our siblings, eh?” Honeymaren, once again, pulled Elsa into her arms tightly and fully rested her chin on top of her head. Honeymaren hated her mind for wandering as she lay there content. Once Elsa accepts Arthur and the pair make their move to Westercourt, it will be impossible to enjoy time together like this. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the Princess in her arms was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

The Princess was guiding a very restless Honeymaren through the woodland off of the gardens of the castle. She kept glancing behind her to ensure the Northuldran woman was still there even though she had her hand in her own; “do you have your eyes closed?”

“Yes! But I’m afraid you’re going to have me walking into a tree;” Honeymaren declared as she swung her free arm around in front of her.

“You don’t trust me?” Elsa teased as she pulled Honeymaren along.

Honeymaren let out a huff. “Of course I do;” otherwise she’d just open her eyes instead of looking ridiculous throwing her arm around.

Elsa chuckled at the other woman; “then stop thinking I’m going to make you walk into a tree. It’s only a little further now anyway;” she noted as she saw more daylight up ahead.

The Princess herself let out a breath of admiration and dropped Honeymaren’s hand; Anna had outdone herself. At hearing Elsa’s own reaction Honeymaren flew open her eyes to take in the scene. In the middle of all the wild flowers was a huge blanket spread out, adorned by cushions. A basket was left too, Elsa noted it looked a lot fuller than when she’d seen it last. There was even a bottle of wine and two glasses. She turned to the Princess in awe, but was stopped when she held up a hand to stop her; “this was all Anna! I asked her to bring down the items I’d left with her last night; but it seems she took her own initiative.” She would never be able to repay her sister for all the effort she’d obviously put in.

“Shall we?” Honeymaren asked as she held out her hand to the blonde.

The Princess let the Northuldran lead her over to the cosy setting amongst the wild flowers and tall grass. Honeymaren sat down first, settling into the cushions before beckoning the blonde to join her. Elsa didn’t need telling twice and moved to settle next to the brunette. Honeymaren wasted no time in diving into the basket of treats, pulling each thing out with noises of appreciation that bought an easy smile to Elsa’s lips.

“You’ve outdone yourself;” Honeymaren informed as she turned to look at the blonde as she placed a sun warmed berry into her mouth.

Colour grew on Elsa’s cheeks; “once again, it was really Anna more than me.”

Honeymaren placed another berry in her mouth before pointing out; “but it was your idea in the first place.”

Elsa shrugged off the compliment; “I just wanted you to have something special on your birthday.”

“If that’s how birthdays work, it must be my birthday every day since you kissed me back.” The brunette knew she sounded ridiculous and laughed at her own words.

Colour rose even more on the Princess’ cheeks. She chose to clear her throat and offer; “shall we open the wine and toast your day?”

Honeymaren nodded with the biggest smile on her face that Elsa had ever seen. This was the first time that the pair had ever truly had any privacy; they could fully relax with one another, and Honeymaren seemed to be enjoying it. She passed the Princess the two glasses before opening the wine bottle and pouring some out. Elsa gave her one of the glasses once she'd set the bottle down next to them.

The blonde held up her glass; “to you, Honeymaren Nattura, on your day. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer. I love you.”

The pair ignored the tears collecting in the brunette’s eyes as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

They spent the next hour or so sitting as closely as they physically could while enjoying the spread of food Anna had put together. Honeymaren had managed to prop herself in a half laying, half sitting position and Elsa had curled into her, with her head on her chest. They stayed their contented, listening to the wildlife around them as the wind fluttered through the leaves of the trees.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had, thank you.” Honeymaren looked down and left a kiss to the top of the Princess’ head.

Dread fell into the depths of Elsa’s stomach at Honeymaren’s words. She can’t help but start to think about where they’ll be for the next one. In Westercourt there would be a very little chance of them spending time together like this. What kind of life was that for Honeymaren when she’s only going to continue to be her Lady’s Maid in an effort to stay together? Elsa could at least make some sort of life for herself as Arthur’s wife, but the Northuldran would be stuck watching it happen. She couldn’t do that to her; she loved her too much to let that happen. “Honeymaren?” She sat up off the brunette and sat to face her.

“Hmm?” She hummed soaking in the feel of the sun on her face, but once she’d felt the blonde move she opened her eyes.

“I don’t want to marry Arthur.”

She screwed up her features in confusion but reassured Elsa none the less; “that’s okay. We can always find someone else…” Honeymaren wasn’t sure what she was saying; of course she didn’t want to watch Elsa marry a man, but Arthur did seem like a good choice.

Elsa shook her head and picked up one of Honeymaren’s hands; “I don’t want to marry a man.”

She looked at the Princess sceptically; “okay... But I don’t think your parents will let that go on forever?”

“What if my parents couldn’t have a say over our future?” Elsa bit her lip hoping the brunette would catch on to what she was saying.

Honeymaren sat up fully and rested her free hand on the Princess’ knee; “Elsa, what are you talking about?”

“What if we left, left Arendelle, left all this behind and just be us?”

Honeymaren searched the blue eyes in front of her, for what she didn’t actually know. “You want to run away?”

“I think I do, yes;” the Princess nodded as she played with the fingers on the Northuldran’s hand.

“Where would we go?”

Elsa snapped her head up to the brunette in front of her; “really?”

The Northuldran held up her hand from the Princess’ knee in an effort to try and make the woman slow down; “let’s just talk this through for a second.”

“We could go anywhere, everywhere!” Elsa could feel the excitement swallow up the dread in her stomach.

Honeymaren tilted her head in question as she watched the blonde; “Elsa, where has this come from, why now? I thought we had a plan?”

Elsa sobered immediately and asked; “you don’t want to run away with me?”

It was Honeymaren’s turn to scoop up Elsa’s hand, so they held onto each other. “Of course I do, I would in a heartbeat; but I’ve got to know what’s happening in that pretty head of yours;” the Northuldran pulled the blonde forward slightly and lent in to place a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa sat back down fully releasing both of Honeymaren’s hands. “If we go to Westercourt there’ll be no more of this;” she waved her arms around them. “We’d have fewer opportunities to spend time together. I’d be sharing my bed with him when all I want to do is share it with you. It has never been clearer to me than right now; you’re my future. Not Arthur; not some man who I could never bring myself to love. Loving you is so natural to me; it happened without me ever thinking to stop it. And if I love you like that then why should we settle for anything less?” Elsa finished by placing her hands on the knees of the woman sat cross legged in front of her.

She couldn’t fight the smile of pure delight that spread across her face. The brunette joined Elsa’s hands on her knees with her own and followed up her arms; “wow; you sure are good at this speech making thing.” She took a breath and looked directly at the Princess before asking; “where do we start?”

Elsa’s face lit up; “really!? We need a solid plan. We need maps, and transport;” she listed not fully believing that they were actually talking about this.

Honeymaren sat back, releasing Elsa’s arms, Elsa mirrored her actions. “Where are we going to go?”

Elsa shook her head not caring where only of who she was going to be with; “anywhere we can think of.”

The brunette pulled her lips in tight against her teeth in thought before looking to the blonde again; “I have one request; can we stop in the Enchanted Forest?”

The Princess nodded her head enthusiastically; “of course we can.”

“I just want to see it for myself;” she continued trying to convince herself it was a good idea.

Elsa understood; “of course, we can plan a route for there first.”

“I think we have some old forest maps in the kitchens;” Honeymaren shared as she remembered the rolled up parchments in one of the broom cupboards that the Northuldra would sometimes get out and share stories of days long ago.

Elsa nodded pulling that information into her mind; “okay, if you can get those we can cross reference them with the maps from the library and work out a route.”

“One more thing;” the Northuldran woman said tentatively.

“Anything;” Elsa meant it, she’d give her anything.

“I can’t leave Ryder behind.”

Elsa noted the almost guilty look on the brunette’s face and made sure to try and reassure her not to feel like that. “Of course you can’t; he needs to come with us. Only if he wants of course.”

Honeymaren nodded grateful. She let out a breath; “okay, so we’re doing this?”

Elsa beamed at her; “we best start planning when we get back to the castle later.”

“I love you Elsa”

“I love you Honeymaren”

They couldn’t determine who moved first, their lips met in the middle with familiarity that they’d never tire of. Elsa noted that kissing the brunette felt different now; knowing that these were the only lips she was going to be kissing. Honeymaren claimed them as her own as she nipped lightly at the bottom one; she didn’t have to share the Princess with anyone else.

“Happy birthday my love;” Elsa whispered as they rested their foreheads together knowing that their lives will never be the same again and that that was all they could ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks the beginning of the end. Gold stars for those of you who figured out they would plan to run away together. I would like to take this chance to thank each one of you for clicking on this story and even more so for getting this far. All your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

It was some weeks later and Elsa found herself outside of her sister’s bedroom, her hand held up unable to knock. Honeymaren had offered to be there with her, but Elsa knew she had to do this on her own. She’d put off telling her sister until the very last moment; which would be their final goodbye. The older Princess knew it was selfish and cruel to wait until now, but she couldn’t face seeing the sad looks her sister would send her in the weeks or days leading up to her departure. She took a shaky breath in and let her knuckles collide with the door in front of her. She heard the thump of her sister jumping out of bed before quick foot falls and finally the door being thrown open.

“Elsa? Are you okay?” The redhead looked her sister up and down for any clues, though the biggest one was the look on her face that Anna couldn’t place.

“Can I talk to you?” Elsa hated that she was about to break her sister’s heart.

“Of course;” Anna held the door open wider and the blonde stepped in.

Once the redhead had closed the door she turned to watch her sister walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. She chose to join her. “What’s up?” She now watched the blonde carefully.

“I need to tell you something, but I don’t know where to start;” she finished looking up at her little sister guiltily.

“You ate all the chocolate;” Anna joked, trying to make her sister relax somewhat. “Elsa, whatever it is you can tell me.”

Elsa fought to keep her eyes level with the redhead’s; “Honeymaren and I are leaving Arendelle.”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the blonde; “to go to Westercourt tomorrow morning?”

Elsa shook her head and dropped it to look in her lap.

“What are you talking about Elsa?” Anna couldn’t lose her sister.

“We were never going to be happy together here, in this world. So we’re going to go away together;” the eldest Princess tried to explain simply and gestured around the room.

“Why are you only telling me now?” Nothing but hurt ran through her words.

Elsa gave her a sad, watery smile; “I didn’t know how to.”

“But what am I going to do without you?” Anna let her own tears fall now.

“You are so strong Anna, stronger than I could ever be. You’ll be alright;” Elsa picked up the other girls hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

The redhead wiped the tears as she asked her next question; “where are you going to go?”

“We’re going to go to the Enchanted Forest first; Honeymaren wanted to take Ryder, her brother there.”

“So he’s going with you?” Anna didn’t know if she was allowed to feel hurt that Honeymaren’s sibling was invited to go with the pair. She had to remind herself how the Northuldra are in a completely different situation to her own though.

Elsa nodded; “that far; yes. I don’t know where we’ll go from there;” she shrugged and shook her head. A silence stretched between the two as Anna took everything in. Elsa had a request; “I need you to not give us away to Mother and Father. They believe what they believe, and in time they’ll figure it out. Hopefully by then we’ll be long gone.”

Anna nodded her head taking in all of her sister’s words; they were, after all, possibly the last ones she’d ever hear from her.

“I have one last favour to ask of you;” Elsa spoke again.

The redhead couldn’t bring herself to say anything in the moment and so just nodded.

“I need you to get this in the post at the end of the week;” Elsa pulled out the envelope she had in her dressing gown pocket.

Anna took the wax sealed envelope and noted the name written in her sister’s handwriting; “It’s your answer to Arthur, what does it say?”

“Nothing much. Just that I can’t marry him; but wish him no ill will and that he’d make someone very happy one day. He deserves someone that would love him too;” Elsa shrugged as if to ask what more was she supposed to say.

The redhead pulled her sister’s hands into her own and looked her dead in the eye; “and you’re really doing this, you’re sure about this?”

An uncontrollable smile broke out across the blonde’s face; “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Anna was looking for the next right this to say, but was interrupted by a knock at the door and Honeymaren poking her head into the room. She gave a warm smile to the younger Princess as she closed the door behind herself before looking to Elsa; “you ready?”

The sisters stood from the bed; “as I’ll ever be.” She pulled her little sister into the biggest hug she could muster. “Look after yourself little one. Who knows one day we might see each other again.”

Anna wrapped her own arms around her sister and held on to her tight. “I love you Elsa,” she released her and turned to the Northuldran woman, “look after her.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else;” Honeymaren answered honestly as the blonde walked to her and they joined hands.

Another knock sounded at the door, Anna jumper but the other two seemed to know it would be Ryder.

“Is this all you’re packing Elsa?” He failed to see the redhead stood in the middle of the room. “Excuse me, your Highness.” He gave a sheepish bow.

“You must be Ryder;” she simply stated as she took in the sight of the three of them in front of her. She couldn’t deny that they fit together well. It was only then that Anna noticed her sister was wearing boots similar to the other two, she could guess that she was dressed similarly again under her dressing gown. “Please look after one another, and stay safe. I hope you all find the happiness you’re looking for.” No malice was woven into her words; she wanted nothing but joy and love for these people.

Elsa stepped over to her one last time; “I love you Anna; you are going to do extraordinary things.”

Anna pulled her sister in one final time and released her once tears started to fall down her face.

Ryder picked up the small trunk he’d placed on the floor moments before while Honeymaren held the door open for him and then waited for Elsa.

The two sisters waited until the last moment to release each other’s hands as silent tears left tracks down their cheeks. It wasn’t long until Anna stood truly alone in her room, in the castle, in Arendelle.

* * *

“Hey Kjekk, you ready buddy?” Ryder was stood in the smaller courtyard near to the stables waiting for his sister and the Princess.

“Oh yeah, it will be good to get some really dirt under these shoes!” Ryder answered for the horse who was standing patiently in the dark gravelled path, waiting to help the three on their journey north.

It didn’t take long for the two women to materialise through the door. Ryder almost didn’t recognise the Princess who had lost the dressing gown from before and was dressed in simple, dull coloured shirt and trousers with her hair braided conservatively down her back. She didn’t pass as Northuldran, but she definitely didn’t look like royalty either.

Honeymaren led Elsa over to the small, simple, open wagon and helped her step in. No more words were shared between the three of them as Honeymaren climbed up to sit next to where Ryder had sat at the helm ready to guide them out of the courtyard.

Elsa couldn’t draw her eyes away from her childhood home all the time in was in view. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t have any happy memories of her time there. In fact it was only the oppression right at the end that soured her life there; hopefully she was moving on to better things with the most important person in her life. When the Arendelle castle and then the kingdom itself was out of sight the Princess bought her gaze to rest on the woman who was her new future. The siblings had been on high alert as they manoeuvred themselves out of the Kingdom undetected. It wasn’t all that difficult given the late hour, and soon they were moving along dark twisting roads heading north with the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Hopefully if they stayed out of their way then they won’t bother them. They were heading into the unknown and she was surprised to find that instead of filling her with dread, she was full with a sense of wonder.

Elsa must have fallen asleep early into their travels; she was woken up as the wagon wobbled as it toppled from side to side as it moved over the bumps in the road. It was pretty quick for her to register that they were crawling along a narrow road with a very deep drop on one side, but what also drew her eye was the lonely North Mountain with the sunlight behind it. It stood on its own in a kingdom of isolation and it was beautiful.

Her movement to get a closer look and yet keep away from the precipice drew the attention of the brunette woman in the front seat. “Hey, you okay?” She gave her a reassuring smile; “you warm enough?”

Elsa hadn’t noticed the bite that had formed in the air around them; “I’m fine thank you. Are you both alright?”

Honeymaren looked to her brother and then answered with a nod; “yeah, we’re fine. I don’t think it will be much longer.”

The Princess looked out to the path in front of them; all she could see was more road and the cliff face next to them. The three remained silent as eventually that road opened up to more woodland and finally a field. They decided to rest for a small while as they got their bearings and Ryder and Kjekk could rest after the concentration needed to manoeuvre that last road.

Honeymaren was stood at the side of the wagon pouring over their maps; “according to this the Enchanted Forest should be just over this hill. Are you still sure about this?” She turned to Elsa who was stood next to her perusing the maps.

Elsa gave her a smile at the daft question; “are you?” she countered.

“I am if anyone cared;” Ryder declared from where he was offering Kjekk some water.

Honeymaren and Elsa laughed at the interruption. “Then if Kjekk is ready, we’ll continue then;” the brunette woman said as she rolled up the maps.

Her brother nodded and climbed back up onto the wagon. Honeymaren helped Elsa hop back in before resuming her position next to Ryder.

Steadily the four of them made their way up to the brow of the hill where they were met with the sight of the Enchanted Forest, native home of the Northuldra, at the bottom. Ryder sucked in an audible gasp at the beauty of it; “will you look at that!”

The Princess could only stare in awe at the magnificent landscape that stretched endless before them. The tall, straight trees seemed as though they were holding the sky in place, while the snow topped mountains provided a mesmerising backdrop. Winding rivers cut through the scenery, running like veins of blue amongst the green.

It was like nothing Honeymaren could have ever dreamed of. This was the land of her people, her family, and now she was returning to it, returning home.

Kjekk led them slowly down the hill before entering into the tree line and finding a path through the forest. His three passengers were again on high alert, this time not for wolves, but for the Northuldra who supposedly still lived here. They didn’t know where to begin in finding them; luckily they didn’t have to try very hard.

Horns could be heard, encapsulated by the rustling of leaves all around them. Before their eyes dozens of men and women with spears descended upon them; circling them and trapping them. Well this wasn’t the warm welcome they had hoped for.

“Who are you and what business do you have here?” A grey long haired woman stepped forward and demanded answers without any indication that she was going to lower her weapon.

The three of them held their hands up to show they were unarmed and meant no harm.

The woman who had spoken nodded to the two men and a woman who were stood nearest to the wagon, they then started to close in further and demand they disembark from it. Now stood together in front of the original woman, she demanded answers again.

Honeymaren spoke up this time; “we’re Northuldra from Arendelle seeking refuge.”

“Who are you?” She demanded again eyeing them up and down.

“My name is Honeymaren Nattura, this is my brother Ryder…”

Honeymaren was cut off by the woman who seemed to now have tears in her eyes; “…Nattura? You’re the children of Vegard?”

Ryder nodded, “and Astrid.”

“You are my brother’s children; my name is Yelena. Where are your parents?” Yelena asked almost desperately.

“They were killed when we were born;” Honeymaren regretfully shared with their apparent aunt.

Pain and anger crossed the older woman’s features.

Before anything else could be said on the matter a sceptical voice spoke from next to Yelena indicating towards Elsa; “who are you; you’re not of our blood?”

Honeymaren stepped in front of the blonde as she saw the man flex his hands around the spear that was still pointed towards them unlike so many of the others. Ryder moved to then stand in front of his sister, showing their fellow Northuldra that Elsa was one of them regardless of what anyone tries to say. “She is as good as!” Ryder proclaimed as he provided a shield between the two groups; theirs very much smaller.

A woman roughly the same age as Yelena pushed through to the front of the Northuldra around the group. She shared in the same height as Yelena, but that is where the similarities stopped. Her long brunette hair was streaked liberally with grey, and it fell down to her waist. This woman's frame was fuller than the other woman's. giving her a healthier and warmer presence. Honeymaren, Ryder, and Elsa watching her wearily; “she may not be fully part of our tribe, but she does have some Northuldra blood.” The woman spoke to her people before turning to look at the blonde girl in the eyes with a kind smile; “You’re the spitting image of my sister’s girl, just a different hair colour.”

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked the question they were all thinking.

“You look so much like your mother Iduna. It would make sense; we didn’t know what happened to her after the battle, some hoped she’d died. But it seems she met a terrible fate in Arendelle; forced upon by some Arendellian man;” she spat sadly.

The young trio all looked to one another in utter confusion at what they’d just been told. The Queen of Arendelle was Northuldra?

Yelena’s voice pulled them out of their thoughts; “now that we have that cleared up, come now. You all must be tired and hungry. Please follow us.” The rest of the Northuldra lowered their weapons and cleared a path for Yelena and their visitors.

* * *

The Queen couldn’t keep thoughts of her eldest daughter out of her mind since she’d left for Westercourt three days ago. Something didn’t sit right about the way she had left so early that day without waiting to be waved off by her own mother. Elsa had skilfully managed to avoid talking to her about the answer to the proposal which she was going to be giving on her visit; it then worried Iduna further as she hadn’t heard anything upon the matter. Also, if the Viscounts had sent a carriage to fetch Elsa, why had it been so early in the morning? The Queen chose that she had waited long enough for any news and so was going to send a letter to Westercourt and hoped for a reply by that same evening.

The Queen now wishes she had written sooner for the reply that she got set her gut twisting in horrific despair as she sat and read the letter at the dinner table with her husband and daughter present. The Princess was not presently at Westercourt; it seems there had never been a plan for her to visit, much to the family’s disappointment. The King and Queen couldn’t make any sense of what had happened, had their daughter been lured away by some savage? The King orders Mattias to speak to the Northuldra at once to see if anyone has any inkling of where his daughter is. The longest hour of their life passed and Mattias returns with the information that no, no one knows where their daughter could be. One strange report from the Northuldra thought was that one of their own was missing too. They demand to know who and the soldier informs them that the missing Northuldran is Ryder Nattura, Honeymaren’s brother.

Iduna and Agnarr minds start to run riot with despair; creating unfathomable scenarios and nightmares as to where their daughter is and with whom. They start to discuss the idea that the siblings have taken Elsa and who knows what they’re doing to her.

Their verbal distress is halted by the words that their youngest daughter speaks; “I don’t think they’ll hurt her.” Believe it or not, she was trying to protect the twins by what she was saying.

Iduna almost jumped on her daughter; “what do you mean, why do you think that? Anna if you know something you must tell us darling.” She searched the redhead’s eyes for the answers she was seeking.

“Elsa wasn’t forced to go anywhere.”

“You know where she is;” Agnarr was desperate that she shares this information with them.

“She’s safe;” Anna concluded. The Princess didn’t want to break Elsa’s trust and tell their parents where she’d gone. Anna hopes they got there anyway. It was just that she hated seeing her parents so distraught and pained.

Iduna grasped Anna’s shoulders to pull her entire attention; “Anna you must tell us now!”

She was quite shocked at her mother’s behaviour; she wasn’t hurting her, but she was so desperate. Anna hated to see her mother like this and felt she had to ease her suffering; “she’s gone to the Enchanted Forest with Honeymaren and Ryder.”

Iduna seemed to calm slightly, releasing her daughter with a confused look; “why would she go there with them?”

“I don’t know;” Anna shrugged and shook her head, but couldn’t keep eye contact with the Queen.

Iduna placed her hands on her hip and stared her daughter down; “Anna you’ve never been able to lie to me; please tell me everything.” She’d moved to her daughter’s side and crouched next to her, clasping her freckled hand in her own.

Anna let out a huff feeling trapped; “they’ve run away to the Enchanted Forest together.”

Iduna straightened to stand; “why would…?”

“… because they love each other;” Anna finished, cutting her mother off from wondering any further.

It was as if the last puzzle piece had been slid into place as realisation crossed the Queen’s face; “Elsa and Ryder. That’s why she couldn’t give Arthur an answer!”

“We need to go after them” Agnarr spoke for the first time in a while as he stood closer to his wife, hand on her lower back.

Anna decided not to say anything further and correct her mother; that was for Elsa to share with her parents.

Iduna turned back to her middle child; “thank you for telling us Anna, I know what it means to break the trust of family. We will see you when we get back, hopefully with your sister.” The Queen made as if to leave the room with Agnarr.

Anna leapt off her chair and spoke up; “I’m coming with you. You’re not leaving me here; plus she’ll think I stabbed her in the back if I’m not there!”

The King and Queen looked to one another before Iduna looked to the young redhead; “fine. Go and pack a bag; we’re leaving at first light.”


	16. Chapter 16

Ryder seemed to have made himself at home straight away being introduced to the reindeer; he was in his element. “You should see them Maren!” He gushed as he sat next to his sister at the camp fire later that evening. Yelena had been very accommodating to the young trio, giving them the use of a spare lavvu to sleep in tonight, she’d shown them around the current encampment, and even offered to get them some new clothes. This was all before sitting them down at the camp fire with bowls of reindeer stew and a huge chunk of bread each. Elsa hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to the woman who claimed to be her grand-aunt, her mind was still reeling from the apparent revelation about her mother. How could a native Northuldran be the Queen of Arendelle where her people were enslaved? How could her mother stand to watch it happen? Did her father know; he can’t have?

“Everything okay?” Honeymaren’s voice pulled her from her thinking.

The Princess turned to her with a reassuring smile. She knew the brunette was worried that Elsa coming here for her was making her unhappy. “Just thinking.”

“Good things I hope?” Honeymaren watched her for any signs of discomfort.

“About my mother;” Elsa admitted.

The Northuldran woman nodded in understanding; “while we’re here we can try and find out as much as we can about it all?”

Elsa nodded enthusiastically; Honeymaren always knew the right thing to say.

The opportunity to start their investigation arrived a lot sooner than they’d thought when the woman Elsa had been thinking about moments ago came and sat next to her.

“Hello again;” the blonde greeted the woman.

She gave her a kind smile before talking; “I apologise if what I said earlier was new to you. My name is Hanne.”

“I’m Elsa;” the women smiled to one another before the blonde continued, “my mother has never spoken to me about her heritage. It’s very complicated in Arendelle for her.” Elsa had to give her mother the benefit of the doubt; she must have kept the truth from her for a reason.

“When the King attacked us on that day I thought I’d lost everyone. My sister, Else, had died birthing your mother. Her father, Einar, tried his best to raise Iduna, but he struggled. I was never fortunate enough to marry and have any children of my own; so I took her in. On that day, my parents were both slaughtered, Einar’s body was found days later downstream. When you’re mother never showed up again we began to presume the worst; that she had been taken to Arendelle with so many of our people. It was a miracle any of us survived in the first place, and even more so that some of us stayed in the Forest. No one has left and no one has returned since that day, until you three.” Hanne looked around Elsa to see Ryder and Honeymaren leaning around to listen to the story too.

“If it offers you any comfort, I believe my mother _is_ happy in Arendelle.” Elsa offered looking at the sadness in her grand-aunt’s eyes.

“Thank you;” she nodded to the blonde. The Woman stood; “you must be tired from your travelling; I will leave you to rest.”

Elsa’s next words stopped her momentarily; “thank you for coming to share that with us.”

Hanne nodded and finally walked away leaving the three of them alone again. Neither of them knew what to say after learning the truth about the Queen. Luckily they didn’t have much time to spare as Yelena approached them and showed them to their temporary home for the night. The three of them thanked her and everyone, now realising just how tired they were. There were three bundles of pelts placed on the floor. Ryder spared little thought once they were alone before throwing himself down onto the middle pile still dressed in the clothes they’d left Arendelle in.

“I want to thank you both for bringing me here. Without either of you, I would never have been able to feel as free as I do now.”

Honeymaren looked up to the blonde from where she had sat on a bundle of pelts. Ryder lifted himself up to look at the Princess as well.

“We did this all together; we needed each one of us here.” Ryder reassured as he watched the blonde sit down next to his sister who had offered out her hand.

“Ryder’s right Elsa; I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.” She pulled the blonde in at her side and let her lips press into her temple.

Elsa melted into her touch.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m beat!” Ryder continued talking as he saw Elsa move to her own pelts on his other side; “should I put the lamp out?”

“Please,” Elsa said as she settled into the furs beneath her.

“Goodnight;” Honeymaren mumbled out as sleep dragged her eyelids down.

The sound of shallow breaths filled the lavvu as the twins slept. Elsa, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to follow them into the depths of sleep. Elsa’s mind was struggling to comprehend what had happened in the last couple of days. She knew she found her life oppressive and suffocating, but never thought the answer was to run away from it all. That would never have been an option before getting to know Honeymaren. She knew now that she would follow that woman to the ends of the Earth if she asked her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Thoughts of the brunette flooded her body; she craved her touch. It was so unusual now to not sleep curled up with her that her body was screaming out for her attention. Elsa knew she’d made the right decision coming here; she could never have laid next to Arthur after knowing how it felt to be in Honeymaren’s arms. That was it, her mind was made up; she was never going to fall asleep like this, especially in such a foreign setting.

Elsa slowly managed to stand in the dark enclosed space before blindly guiding her legs over the Northuldran man between her and her goal destination. By some kind of divine intervention, she managed not to disturb the man as she came to rest next to Honeymaren. However, she did seem to disturb the brunette woman; “are you okay?”

Elsa nodded in the darkness forgetting that she couldn’t be seen clearly and so whispered back; “I can’t sleep.”

Honeymaren seemed to understand and lifted the pelt she’d draped over herself to offer for the blonde to join her. Elsa squished into the free space and ended up straddling one of Honeymaren’s thighs. Both women stalled at the contact, a breath catching in Elsa’s throat. Honeymaren moved to sit up and cradled Elsa’s cheeks in her hands as she guided her lips to her own in the dark. As Elsa lost herself in the familiar feel of the Northuldran’s lips and tongue she unconsciously rolled her hips. The Princess’ moan was swallowed by Honeymaren before they pulled apart breathless and the brunette covered the blonde’s mouth with her hand. She could feel a smile under her palm as she rested her forehead against the blonde’s. Next thing she knew Elsa was trying to hold in a giggle, Honeymaren dropped her hand and couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Honeymaren managed to control herself enough to whisper to the now calmer blonde, still sat on her; “that was really hot.”

“I’m awake! I’m awake! Please don’t do anything that will embarrass us all!” Ryder proclaimed as he sat up in the pitch black and looked toward the direction of his sister.

The two women fell back into their laughter as Elsa swung her leg from over the brunette’s and slipped down beside her to be cradled in her arms.

“Goodnight Ryder;” Honeymaren bid as she placed her chin atop Elsa’s head.

* * *

Tiny seams of light hovered around their heads from the cracks in the walls. A general hum of people and animals moving around outside seeped into their sleepy states. A knock on the door permeated further into the room. That’s what they conclude it must have been, as before any of them could move the door was thrown open. Daylight was sent pouring in like water behind a broken damn.

“Good morning everyone; we hoped you slept well. I’ve bought you some spare clothes for your day and breakfast is being served at the fire when you’re ready.”

The three of them sat up with a start looking to see Hanne placing three outfits on the vacant pelts on the left side of the lavvu. Honeymaren and Elsa’s hearts froze realising their close proximity.

“What kind of chaperone are you Ryder? Two unmarried people shouldn’t been sharing a bed;” she quirked an eyebrow with a smile as she looked between them.

Elsa felt her heart melt at the light-hearted way the older woman spoke. There was no judgement here, only love.

Since no one answered her in words, only relieved and grateful smiles, Hanne repeated; “breakfast is ready when you three are. See you out there.” She left them alone and closed the door.

Ryder immediately lit the lamp from last night and turned to his sister and Elsa; “did that really just happen?”

“I think it did.” Honeymaren couldn’t help the smile on her face as she looked to the shocked blonde.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving.” Ryder jumped up and moved over to grab his gakti before hurriedly changing as the women averted their eyes. “I’ll see you two out there?”

“Sure; we won’t be long;” Honeymaren answered her brother helping Elsa up.

Once Ryder had closed the door, the Princess pulled the brunette fiercely into a kiss. Honeymaren was temporarily caught in surprise before moulding in to fit with the blonde. The two women pulled away as she felt warm tears sprinkle her cheeks. She caught Elsa’s face in her hands and stroked at the tears. Before she could ask her what the matter was Elsa whispered; “we’re free.”

A smile spread across each of their lips.

“I never dreamed that it would be possible;” Elsa finished her thought.

Honeymaren felt herself slip and drown in the icy blue pools that glimmered in tears of joy. “Ryder is a terrible chaperone;” she laughed through her own tears before catching Elsa’s lips in her own one final time before stepping away. “Let’s get changed and go and get something to eat.”

The pair turned their backs to one another as they swapped their Arendellian clothing for Northuldran.

The day was spent being shown all the different jobs the Northuldran undertook at this time of year. They were shown a lot of the skills they could learn and perfect if they chose to stay in the Enchanted Forest. Ryder, once again, was in his element and getting stuck in to everything. Honeymaren gave Elsa some credit; she was also trying most things considering her background. Honeymaren didn’t want to get ahead of herself, but she could see them being quite happy here. She only now wondered what Elsa was thinking about it all.

* * *

Elsa had managed to sleep on her own the night before, other than not being in Honeymaren’s arms, the morning went much like the day before. After their breakfast Ryder was invited to help out with the reindeer herding for the morning. Elsa and Honeymaren chose to take the day to explore the forest around them and no one else seemed to mind as Yelena and Hanne watched them disappear through the trees brushing hands together.

Honeymaren had a topic on her mind she’d being thinking of since it had occurred to her yesterday. She had racked her brain on a way to bring it up to the Princess next to her. The pair had been walking in silence seemingly lost in their own mind spaces for some time until Honeymaren found the courage to open her mouth; “Elsa, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say since yesterday.” Elsa looked to the brunette with a lip between her teeth with nervous energy making her wring her hands.

Honeymaren stilled her hands in her own and brought them to a stop in the middle of the woods. “You can say anything to me love.”

Elsa took a breath before looking into the amber eyes in front of her; “I know we only ever planned to pass through here. But, I’ve been thinking; you have Ryder to think of and you both have Yelena here. I even have Hanne here, and she’s got no other blood relatives alive in the forest. Why are you nodding at me like that?” Elsa trailed off seeing the wide smile on the Northuldran’s lips and her head nodding enthusiastically.

“Because this was exactly what I wanted to talk with you about!” Honeymaren was almost jumping up and down as she held on to the blonde’s hands. “We are free to be with each other here. It’s like you said yesterday; I never thought that that would ever be possible. Here, in this forest, I can hold your hand and leave a kiss to your cheek. One day I could even marry you; you could be my wife.”

“And you could be mine;” Elsa felt giddy as the smile grew across her face.

“So we’re staying?”

Elsa nodded; “if Ryder agrees, and I can’t see him not, then yes!”

Elsa let out a squeal as Honeymaren scooped her up in her arms and turned in a couple full circle.

Honeymaren brought Elsa back down to the ground with a contented sigh; “I could die happy right now.”

“I’d rather you didn’t;” Elsa caressed her cheeks as she still stood in her arms.

“I still can’t believe we found a way to have each other without compromises. Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Honeymaren found herself searching the blonde’s blue eyes for any hint of negative feelings.

Elsa nodded slowly as she spoke; “only two things have ever made sense and felt right to me in my life, you can guess the first one, “she placed her palm over Honeymaren’s heart, “but this is the second.” She whispered the last part and pressed her lips to the Northuldran’s.

The pair stood in the woods together, lips moving together in their familiar dance, until they had no choice but to release one another. Elsa took a step back and offered her hand out to the brunette, which she took in seconds and they began their walk through the trees once again.

The couple came to an abrupt stop as they heard falling water and the trees opened up to a large body of water that was continually being fed by a waterfall. They stood in awe, taking in the sheer power of the water as gravity claimed it; it was breath taking and like nothing they’d seen before. Elsa had seen the waterfall in Arendelle, but really only in passing and never this close up. As they stood on the shoreline Honeymaren shyly turned to the Princess; “do you want to go for a swim?”

Elsa looked to the woman slightly baffled; “we haven’t got the correct clothing?”

The blonde watched as colour bled onto the brunette’s cheeks as she cleared her throat to suggest; “how about we don’t wear anything?”

Elsa’s breath hitched; “oh…”

The pair both knew how Honeymaren felt in Arendelle about offering her body to the Princess. In the last couple of days she’d been thinking differently on the subject. Here in the Enchanted Forest, they could have a future with a union and promise themselves to each other. That coupled with all the thinking she’d already done in Arendelle thinking a union would be impossible, meant Honeymaren was feeling more comfortable being more open with her body and the blonde.

Honeymaren was worrying she’d said the wrong thing until Elsa spoke again; “if I turn around, you can get in?”

Honeymaren nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat; “and then I’ll face the other way and you can get in?”

Elsa nodded with a blush on her pale cheeks and turned away. Soon she was met by the noise of movement in the water and Honeymaren call over to her; “okay, I’m facing the other way.”

Elsa did a quick check over her shoulder and saw the brunette with her tan shoulder peaking above the water. She quickly peeled off her layers of clothing before tentatively moving to join the Northuldran. She gently tapped a finger to the brunette’s shoulder and watched as the water droplets from her finger swiped down her back as she turned to face her. They were both stood in the water up to their shoulders.

“Hi;” Honeymaren greeted with a smirk trying to sound confident as well as maintain eye contact.

“Hi;” Elsa returned the greeting seeming to be more relaxed than when they were on the shoreline.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Honeymaren asked the woman opposite her knowing she was toeing a line.

Elsa surprised her almost by nodding as she bit her lip with nerves.

Before Honeymaren could convince herself to back out she moved to rest her hand lightly on the blonde’s hip under the water and seamlessly drew them in to one another. They each took some deep, staggered breaths as their bodies became flush. They couldn’t drag their eyes away from the other’s as they took in the sensation of skin on skin. It was like nothing they had experienced together; it was completely removed from when they’d cuddled together fully clothed. Honeymaren brought a dripping wet hand to the side of Elsa’s face, brushing a loose stand of hair behind her ear and resting her hand there. Honeymaren’s other hand still rested on the blonde’s hip while the Princess’ hands had found purchase on the brunette’s shoulders. Elsa instinctively looked down to Honeymaren’s lips as she was pulled into the brunette even further. The pair shared a slow, unhurried kiss. Honeymaren pulled away wanting a repeat performance but Elsa seemed to have other plans as a mischievous smile crossed her features and she pushed down hard on Honeymaren’s shoulder, dunking her head under the water for a second.

Laughter filled the air around them as Elsa watched the look of confusion fade from Honeymaren’s face as it was replaced with outrage and a scheming smirk. Honeymaren jumped towards the blonde with a battle cry and Elsa shrieked as she threw water at the brunette. Elsa’s defensive moves proved powerless as Honeymaren pushed her under the water easily. The pair stood, drops of water cascading down their noses to form drips at the end. They were breathless, and happy, truly happy for the first time in their lives.

“Honeymaren, Elsa!”

They turned to the shoreline where they’d entered the water to see Ryder stood waving them over.

The pair stayed submerged in the water, but moved as close to the shore as possible.

When they were in a better earshot Ryder spoke again; “Elsa, the King and Queen are here and are demanding to see you.”

Dread clawed at her stomach at the mention of her parents. She hadn’t even given them one thought in the past two days that they’d been with the Northuldra in the forest.

Honeymaren cleared her throat before asking her brother; “Ryder, can you give us some privacy?”

“Oh wow, yeah.” He turned as soon as the words were out of her mouth; it was as if it was only then that he realised they were naked.

Elsa felt Honeymaren slip her hand in her own; “I’ll turn away and you go and get dressed, and I’ll do the same.”

Elsa squeezed her hand and nodded in understanding before letting go.

It wasn’t too long until the girls had fought their damp bodies back into the Northuldra clothing. The Princess walked over to the Northuldra siblings who were waiting for her to finish dressing. “Thank you Ryder;” for coming to get them, for waiting for her, for giving her privacy, she didn’t even know.

The pair turned around at her voice and Ryder sent her a reassuring smile.

“Will you stay with me?” Elsa looked to Honeymaren now.

“Never doubt it;” she held out her hand for the Princess to take as they started to make their way back to the encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this more relaxed and fluffy chapter. I will see you again in two days when we see what happens next.


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa tried to control her breathing as they moved closer to where her parents were waiting. The one thing grounding her in that moment was the feel and occasional added pressure from Honeymaren’s reassuring hand in her own. Elsa was grateful that there weren’t too many Northuldra around to witness what she could only imagine will be quite a show. Yelena was the first person Elsa looked to as she rounded the corner to the camp fire to see if she felt betrayed by their deceitfulness. She found none, she could almost see understanding in her eyes; she offered her a nod. Elsa returned it before finally looking to her parents who were looking at her looking for any damage. To their reputation or to her, she thought unjustly.

“Elsa!” relief flooded out in Iduna’s exclamation. The Queen made to rush forward to pull her stubborn daughter into her arms. She was stalled by two things. The first was the hand of her husband on her shoulder, and the second being the hand that was securely clasped in her daughters. She didn’t run away for Ryder, but for Honeymaren. Everything fit even more perfectly into place now. “Are you okay?”

Before Elsa could even take a breath in to begin to answer that question the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath consumed the air around them. The King had stepped forward now with his sword raised. It seemed to happen in slow motion, he advanced on Ryder who was equally quick to raise his hands in desperation. The young man had even screwed up his face as he awaited the cool iron that would soon be embedded in his body. “Step away from my daughter now!” The demand was clear, spoken at a volume that left no doubt of its intent.

Elsa could see her mother hesitate to step in as she saw the scene unfold in front of her.

She looked to her father with his face full of sheer terror, not what she was expecting. She didn’t have long to dwell on it though as she next watched Honeymaren, her Honeymaren, drag her brother backwards by the hem of his shirt. Catching him as he stumbled, still with his eyes closed, she then pivoted shielding him from the King and the weapon pointed at him.

It was second nature to the blonde as she took the small step needed to protect her lover. She looked her father square in the eye to challenge him, to show him that she would never let him hurt the people she loves.

“This scoundrel has made a mockery of this family. He has besmirched your honour and now he must pay.” Agnarr was acting like a mad man; the man now stood in front of her was no one she’d ever known. Elsa could barely comprehend her father’s actions when she felt a familiar hand land on her shoulder. The blonde turned to see that Honeymaren had turned her back to her brother and now stood defiantly behind her.

That didn’t last long as she stepped out from behind the blonde and began to address the King regardless of any sword being aimed at her. “It wasn’t my brother; it was me.” It was such as simple statement and yet it stopped the King dead.

The utter confusion that contorted his face and consumed his mind caused him to lower his sword a fraction. “You? But we trusted you; all this time you’ve been seducing my daughter!”

Elsa forced her father to now look to her as she reached her arm out in front of Honeymaren and stepped in front again. “I wasn’t seduced; I fell in love!” The blonde declared to the man she could hardly recognise.

“That’s not possible.” Elsa didn’t want to admit it but she thought she saw disgust on his face.

“Agnarr.” It was as if a magic word had been spoken. The power the Queen resided over her husband was phenomenal. He looked to his wife as she moved over to him and lowered his sword completely.

The Princess looked between her parents and saw a defeated look on the King’s face and only a mother’s love on the Queen’s. She hated to hurt her mother, but she had to be selfish just this one time. “Now I apologise for making you come all the way out here, but I’m not going to go back with you and I think it’s time you left.” She spoke evenly and slowly, and as she finished she felt Honeymaren slip her calloused hand into her own.

“Don’t be so ridiculous Elsa!” The King all but scoffed; “you can’t make a life for yourself here.” It would appear that his Majesty was avoiding looking at his daughter’s lover as he kept his piercing eyes attached to her own.

“Maybe not one that you’d recognise, but it’s in my blood so I can’t see why not.” As she finished answering her father she looked to her mother. This was her destiny and she was going to fight for it.

Realisation crossed the Queen’s face; her daughter knew about her past.

“It may be in your blood Elsa, but it’s not in your breeding. You’re a Princess, you can’t turn your back on that.” Agnarr was attempting to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“My _breeding_ taught me that I needed to love a man, but here I know that’s false and I can love who I choose.” She looked away from her parents and her past and looked to the woman next to her, her future.

“We can all go back to Arendelle and figure this out;” the King tried to reason with his daughter. Elsa could only guess what other desperate attempts he’d throw at her to get her to come back to the kingdom she’d fled.

Elsa shook her head trying to hide her own frustrations at her father; “I don’t need to go back to Arendelle to figure anything out. I have all I need here; I’m not trying to be ungrateful to you both, but you can’t offer me what I can have here.” Especially now knowing what her father’s thought of her loving a woman.

“Elsa, I know what it is to live two separate lives; but this isn’t the way to do this.” Iduna just wanted to have an honest conversation with her eldest child.

“What are you talking about Mother?”

It was only now that Elsa noticed her little sister stood behind the King and Queen alongside Mattias.

The redhead stepped out from behind her parents and around to face her mother; “what do you mean ‘two separate lives’?”

Iduna looked to her husband who nodded at her once. “I’m sure Elsa, you already know…”

The Queen was cut off by a new voice; “…I already told her.”

The group turned to see Hanne stepping over to the group.

“Hanne;” tears pooled in the corners of Iduna’s eyes as she spoke. “I never knew what happened to you after everything.”

“I could say the same thing about you Iduna;” Hanne gave her own watery smile as Anna looked on confused.

The young redhead looked to her sister for an explanation, but Elsa owed it to her mother and sister to let it come from Iduna.

“Anna? I’d like to introduce you to someone; this is my aunt Hanne.” Iduna spoke to her youngest daughter and gestured to the older Northuldran woman.

Anna tried not to seem rude in her ever present confusion and so greeted the woman before turning back to her mother for a further explanation.

Iduna continued, speaking to her confused daughter; “I was born here in the Enchanted Forest Anna. After your grandfather attacked us, your father fell unconscious. I don’t really know why I did it in that moment, but I dragged him over to a wagon and hid under a blanket. That’s how I got to Arendelle. My plan from there was to befriend your father and see if there was a way I could release the Northuldra in Arendelle, or something. I was only a child; I’m still not sure what I thought I could do.” Iduna shrugged and looked to her husband; “I eventually found myself falling in love with him instead and then when I had the opportunity to actually do something when I became Queen, I loved him too much to betray him. Also by then you were both around and I couldn’t risk any harm coming to you. Your father wants desperately to free the Northuldra, you’ve seen that with how he treated Samson, but it’s difficult. If he upsets the people of Arendelle, he could risk all of our lives and wellbeing.”

Hanne asked the King in almost disgust as she spat out her words; “And you knew you’re wife’s heritage and did nothing to help her people?”

Iduna rushed to diffuse the tension between her aunt and her husband; “I only told him about my past before we left to come here.” She was also pleased to note that her husband had sheathed his sword at some point.

“All this time you’ve been living two lives;” Anna concluded with realisation. “That can’t have been easy Mother.”

“I did it for love, for your Father, and for my children. Love has a hold over all of us; we are powerless to control it.” Iduna finished and looked to her eldest daughter and the woman who was still holding her hand. Both of them still dripping wet with their clothes sticking to their skin awkwardly. Elsa didn’t much look like the Princess Elsa that she had watched grow up in Arendelle. Three days in the Enchanted Forest and she looked more the woman she was supposed to than ever. “Love outweighs all.” She turned back to her husband; “Agnarr, I think it’s time we went home.”

“But what about Elsa?” He asked watching his wife.

“She is loved and looked after here more than she will be in Arendelle. Her happiness is all that matters; I just needed to see it for myself.” Iduna stepped over to her daughter; it was only now that Honeymaren released Elsa as Elsa fell into her mother’s embrace. “I’m sorry you never felt you could come and talk to me about all this. I love you.”

“I love you too mother.” The two women shared some silent tears as they drank in the warmth from one another.

Anna joined in with the hug as she was preparing to have to say good bye to her sister again. After a long while the women parted and it was the King’s turn to choose his departing words to his daughter. “I’m sorry that you were so miserable in Arendelle Elsa.”

Elsa shook her head; “I wasn’t miserable all the time father. It was nothing you did; I was never going to be truly happy there.” The blonde didn’t know how deep rooted the King’s feelings were in respect to her chosen partner. She hoped it was only superficial, and so chose to accept her father’s words with a genuine kindness. Only time would tell her the truth.

“I wish things could be different, but as your mother says, your happiness comes first. Just know that you’ll always be welcome in Arendelle if you ever wish to return.” Now she didn’t know if this was all for show or if he’d actually come to his senses. Agnarr gave his daughter a brief hug and walked over to Yelena and Hanne; “I apologise for disrupting your day, I assure you it won’t happen again.” He gave them a bow which surprised Elsa.

It wasn’t long before calm settlde back over the encampment after the King and his entourage departed along with Kjekk and the wagon. Elsa couldn’t seem to stop the tears that cascaded down her face. She couldn’t determine if they were happy or sad, maybe both. Honeymaren and herself were free, with her parents supposed blessing, to live a life for them and only them. But in order to do so they had to say goodbye to the life they’d each known for over sixteen years. All Elsa knew was that for right now in this moment, held in Honeymaren’s arms as they listened to the leaves of the trees high above them brush together as the wind weaved through them, she was for the first time ever completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was to your liking, I rewote it so many times and even then it didn't look like this until all your reactions expecting drama. This is the final chapter of our story with a short epilogue styled chapter to follow in two days time. 
> 
> So apparently I can't bring myself to like Agnarr, and I tried really hard. I should thank you all for the comments expecting a more hostile reaction from the parents as it let me write Agnarr here. That also means that in the sequel (yes, it's currently in the works) I can write him how I truly wanted to write him all along.
> 
> While this note is as long as it is, I will also say thank you to each and every reader, commenter, and kudos sharer. I appreciate all the support you have given me over the weeks.
> 
> I hope you're having a good day and try to look after yourself!


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa had always thought that having her parents know about her feelings for Honeymaren would be completely freeing. She guesses that that would have been the case had the couple stayed in Arendelle, but being this far north from the kingdom meant that her parents could, in theory, ignore what was happening. She wonders if it’s her mind playing cruel tricks on her, throwing out these ideas. She suspects it’s because of the home sickness she’s been experiencing, which she thinks is utterly ridiculous. She chose to leave because she was chasing her and Honeymaren’s happiness and they found it; so why would she feel a loss for somewhere she willingly fled.

Honeymaren reassured her that they were normal thoughts to be having as they lay together one sunny afternoon in one of the more secluded clearings in the woods. “Even I’m finding myself missing some things back in Arendelle;” she’d confessed with her head in Elsa’s lap.

“Like what?” Elsa asked as she ran her fingers through the brunette’s, for once, loose hair.

“Like how we were only accountable to each other and ourselves, but here it feels like there’s more pressure to keep the community in a happy balance. I find that I have to think of everyone and not just about us.” Honeymaren admitted up to the clear sky revelling in the feel of Elsa’s fingers in her hair.

Elsa nodded thoughtfully; “I can see what you mean.”

Honeymaren sat up to look the blonde in the eye as she spoke. “Elsa, it didn’t matter where we ended up; we’ll always have these feelings about Arendelle. It’s human nature to miss familiarity, in time it should fade away as being here becomes our new normal. There’s going to be an adjustment period; it’s just going to take time for those thoughts to become so quiet that you can’t hear them anymore.”

Elsa mulled the words around in her head for a few moments before speaking to the brunette who was watching her; “maybe we should then concentrate on each other as our normal; that hasn’t changed. Everything else around us will then eventually just slot into place.”

“I think that is exactly what we should do;” Honeymaren leant in to Elsa to leave a chaste kiss to her lips. “We came here for each other and that is all that matters now.”

* * *

Elsa’s concentration was so consumed by the strap of leather ,with its buttons and buckles, in her hands that she failed to notice that anyone was stood next to her until they spoke.

“Hey, that looks pretty good.”

The blonde woman looked up from where she was sat. “Thank you, but I’m not so sure;” she chuckled freely to herself as she took in the wonky, uneven stitching and loose buttons.

Ryder crouched down next to her and pulled the belt from her hands. He let his fingers get to work adjusting the buckle she’d placed. He offered it back to her with a smile.

She took the item with her own smile; “how are you so good at all this?”

“I guess that buckle was easy because it’s like the ones on the saddles at the stables.” He didn’t need to fill her in on where these stables were.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want to stay here; if you wanted to explore further.” Elsa stumbled over her words trying to find the right thing to say to him.

He stopped her with a bemused smile, not unlike his sister’s, “Elsa, I have never felt more at home here. This is where I belong, where we belong. I thank my luck every day that passes that you and Honeymaren found one another and led us here.”

“I’m glad you’re happy here.”

“Are you not?” He quirked an eyebrow and watched the woman.

Elsa nodded eagerly; “I’m definitely more happy than I was back in Arendelle.”

“But?” He probed.

She shook her head this time and explained; “no buts; I just never realised how close happiness really was. I thought it would take longer to find somewhere and feel this content.” She looked at the settlement around them as the Northuldra busied themselves with their tasks for the day.

Her eyes were drawn back to the brunette man still crouched next to her. He still wore that bemused look as if suggesting she was missing something obvious. “Okay, now own that feeling. Don’t sit here and question the past; you’ve got to live for now, in this moment.”

“Thank you Ryder.”

“If you need any more help with those buckles, just come and find me;” he called as he stood and began to walk away. She watched him leave with a small chuckle.

“What’s all this about buckles?” Honeymaren dropped down by her side from behind her.

A smile instantly grew on Elsa’s lips; “he was helping me because I’m hopeless.”

“You could never be hopeless Elsa;” Honeymaren insisted as she pulled the blonde into her side with an arm around her waist.

“You Nattura siblings have very high expectations from me;” Elsa jested as she melted into the brown pools of the woman’s eyes.

“Or you just have low expectations of yourself;” Honeymaren whispered as she gravitated towards Elsa’s lips.

Elsa pulled a hair width away and whispered into the darkness behind her eye lids; “I love you Maren.”

If it were possible, she felt the smile form on the brunette’s mouth as she whispered back; “I love you too, never doubt it.”

* * *

Within the next week something miraculous happened at the Northuldra settlement. Northuldra, old and young, returned to the forest in hoards. Stories spread through the population of the King who released them from their entrapments. He even offered them paid jobs in the castle with free travel between the Kingdom and the forest whenever they wished it.

Elsa had trusted what her mother had said about her father wanting change for the Northuldra but was hesitant because of his family and their safety if the Arendellians reaction was hostile. There had been no reports along with all the other tales from the kingdom though.

Reunions were happening all around them and the Northuldra celebrated every night for a full month. The twins were in their element amongst their people, and she loved to see it. Her life was like nothing she could have ever dreamed up, and she was soaking up every second of it. Elsa was watching the Nattura siblings dance around the large bonfire alongside their kin in pure bliss.

“Your father did well; he’s rectified the wrong that was done to our people. I have you to thank for that.” Yelena had stepped up next to the blonde and spoke out not looking at her.

Elsa absorbed the words feeling pleased and relieved that it seemed her father’s actions had meant more than to only those who had been freed. He had done well, finally. “Your niece is owed the gratitude more than myself. Without her I’d never have known how love can cause your biggest fears, but also your greatest pleasures. She opened my eyes to so many good things and by following my heart to her, my father was reminded of the fact that sometimes making sacrifices is the ultimate show of love not only to your family, but to those around you.”

Yelena nodded with a hum before walking away without another word.

Elsa took a sip of from the bowl in her hands when another person stepping up next to her and drew her attention.

“There is a sadness I feel when I think of how your mother had lived all those years and yet I still don’t get to have her in my life again now.” Hanne spoke with a great sadness. All the people around them had been celebrating for weeks at the return of loved ones and yet here she was still alone.

Elsa looked to her grand-aunt; “I know it isn’t the same, but you have me here now. And any letters I get from her, I will share with you. She isn’t gone.”

“That is very true. I know it’s selfish to want her here with me; but it does comfort me knowing that she has had and will continue to have a wonderful life in Arendelle.” Hanne looked to her grand-niece with a small smile. “Thank you Elsa.”

“Pardon me for interrupting, but you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed Elsa Hanne?” Honeymaren had danced her way over to the pair full of elation and giddiness from all the dancing and singing.

“By all means;” Hanne nodded to the brunette as she took Elsa’s bowl from her who had removed it from the blonde’s grasp.

Next thing Elsa was being pulled along behind the other woman as she weaved them through the crowds of people celebrating.

“Tah-dah!” Honeymaren declared as she held her arms out presenting a lavvu in front of them; “do you like it?” She panted out shyly turning to see the blonde’s reaction.

“Did you make this?” Elsa asked as she took in the sight of the tent in awe.

Honeymaren nodded; “Ryder and I did it. It’s all yours! Now you won’t have to share with us.”

“It’s amazing Maren, I could never thank you enough.” Elsa was almost speechless; all she could think was how lonely she was going to be now, but she couldn’t share that with the brunette after all the effort she’d obviously put in.

Honeymaren stepped into Elsa’s space and draped her arms around her waist from behind and spoke into her ear; “and with Ryder being such a terrible chaperone, I thought if you had no objections, I could keep you company when you can’t sleep.”

Elsa spun in her arms and threw her own around Honeymaren’s neck crashing her lips against hers.

Honeymaren let out a laugh against the blonde’s lips; “you really though that after all those nights in the castle that I was going to make you sleep on your own again?”

“Truthfully; it did cross my mind.” Elsa chuckled at herself.

Honeymaren shook her head at the silly thoughts, brushing her nose against the blondes. “I could never fall asleep now without you in my arms.”

“Then that is how we’ll sleep every night forever.”

The sound of festivities in the near distance behind them provided as the perfect reminder to them that their new lives were now filled with happiness and acceptance, of community and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And curtain!
> 
> We have now officially come to the end of 'Be My Queen' (if anyone was interested the title was borrowed from the Seafret song of the same name). As I mentioned in the chapter before, there is going to be a sequel; 'I'll Give You Everything' will be ready to publish at some point, hopefully soon! So keep your eyes peeled if you want to see what these two are up to almost three years later.
> 
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to you all for sticking around and reading, for hitting that Kudos button, and for all your kind words.   
> Thank you to:  
> BTPE  
> Ehpoca  
> T2Boy2  
> fanficfruitts  
> HoneyFrost  
> belluzinha  
> Ravrav  
> Nickmack  
> Vikirria  
> Katy_fy  
> Eric Micael do Amaral  
> Chipsndip  
> elisaunivers01  
> and all the guests who reviewed too for your continued support!
> 
> Take care and I'll see you next time


End file.
